The Power That's Inside
by AnimeKawaiiChibi-chan
Summary: They called me weak. They whispered right behind my back. I thought I could trust them, but I was wrong. My friends, even my own family, they betrayed me. You know what, I'm going to show them that I am not weak. I will be the very best. And I will do anything. They should really prepare for trouble. On second thought, make that double.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Happy Halloween everybody! AKCC here to present you a new story on this All Hollow's Eve. Muhahahaha! *cough!* *hack!* *cough!* Oh okay. Maybe that was too much. Anyways, as I said. This is a new story! I only written the first chapter so far, which is so weird for me since I usually write several chapter ahead before uploading, but I want to try something new!**

 **This story is different form my other ones since it depicts Ashley to be somewhat darker and eviler in a completely different look. I've been playing with this idea in my head for a while and I really wan tot write it down. Well, type it down since I am doing it on a laptop. I started this chapter back in September, but never really got around to finishing it, but since it's Halloween and I am already hyped up on sugar and chocolate (I'm not allowed to go trick-or-treating, how horrible is that?) I just decided to finish the chapter and post up a new story.**

 **I'm also going to add this story as another choice for the poll I have on my profile so be sure to check that. All of my story summaries are at the near bottom of my profile. There's one I have not written eh first chapter for, but I will get to it. Someday.**

 **And now, the disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon in any way possible. Only the characters Ashley/Alice, Dan, and Hood who are in this chapter. Anything else, I do not own.**

 **Without further ado, here it is, my new story, The Power That's Inside!**

* * *

Chapter One

"I don't know, Ash. I don't think she's up to level with us."

I stopped walking right before turning a corner to Prof Oak's lab. My smile on my face disappeared when I heard Gary's voice. I poked my head around to see my brother, Ash, and Gary standing there, talking.

"Pika pi?" my Pikachu looked at me from her perch on my shoulder. She was as curious as I am.

"I guess you're right. She still only has four pokémon and she hasn't evolved any of them." I heard Ash said.

I pressed my back against the wall.

 _Are they talking about me?_ I thought to myself. That does sound like me a bit.

"I just believe that she's my sister."

Okay, now I _know_ they're talking about me. But why?

"Face it, Ash. Ashley's so much weaker than all of us. I wonder how you can deal with her." Gary said.

"Well, I have to. She's my twin sister." Ash replied.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I broke out in a run; I ran away from the lab, away from Gary, away from my own brother. I ran toward the forest outside of Pallet Town. I shut my brown eyes close as I bolted through. I didn't care if branches snagged at my clothes or if leaves embedded themselves in my long black hair.

How could they talk about me like that?! Especially Ash. He's my own twin brother for crying out loud! So what if I only have four pokémon and haven't evolved them? Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, and Pikachu have been my closest friends. I don't want to push them too hard or get them really hurt. I want to let them grow at their own pace when they feel like it. So what if I lost a lot of battles. Does that make me weak?

I don't know, but it looks like everyone else thinks so.

I was too busy running to notice than I ran into someone.

"Oof!" I fell down on my butt. "I'm so sorry that I-" I stopped when I saw the red 'R' on the jacket of the man I ran into.

"You should really watch where you're running, young lady." the man looked at me. He looked about in his late thirties or early forties with his black hair cut close to his head and end in a widow's peak. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Y-You're part of Team Rocket!" I scrambled to my feet and backed away from him.

"It sure looks like it, doesn't it?" the man said. he took out a pokéball and released a Rhyperior.

"Rhy!" the Rhyperior cried out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped out in front of me with her cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Pikachu! No!" I tried to call her back, but she didn't listen. She still attacked Rhyperior with a Quick Attack even though she has a type disadvantage. She slammed into Rhyperior and bounced back. It looked like the attack did nothing to it!

"Pi..." Pikachu landed in front of me, struggling to get up.

"Pikachu, take a rest. Let the others help." I scooped her up in my arms. I picked up my other three pokéballs from my belt and threw them.

In three bursts of lights, my Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander landed in front of me.

"Saur!"

"Squirt!"

"Char!"

The Team Rocket man smirked. "This should be interesting." he muttered.

"Charmander! Use Ember!" I commanded.

"Char!" Charmander opened up his mouth and several small balls of fire were released. When it came in contact with Rhyperior, it did nothing.

"Rhy!" Rhyperior hit Charmander with a Rock Blast.

"Char!" Charmander fainted as he rolled back to me.

"Charmander!" I kneeled down to him. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!" I looked over to him.

"Squirt!" Squirtle nodded. He puffed up his cheeks full of water and let out a stream of water at Rhyperior.

"Rhy." Once again, it did nothing to the pokémon. "Perior!" Rhyperior launched another Rock Blast and it knocked Squirtle back to me, fainted.

"Oh no." I whispered as I checked Squirtle. "Bulbasaur," I looked to my last pokémon.

"Bulba." he nodded, as if he read my mind. "Saur!" several leaves sprouted from Bulbasaur's bulb and flew towards Rhyperior.

The leaves bounced off and Rhyperior looked unaffected. Without saying anything, Rhyperior extended his arm and fired a final Rock Blast at Bulbasaur.

I caught Bulbasaur as he rolled back at me, fainted, like everyone else.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to all my pokémon as I held them close to me. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and fall to the ground.

I saw a shadow approach me and looked up to see the man and his Rhyperior.

"You already beat all of my pokémon. Are you going to take them away from me now?" I glared at him as I did my best to protect my pokémon.

"No." he said.

"What?" I was surprised. I knew that Team Rocket was an evil organization. They steal powerful and rare pokémon. They would even kill for them. He already saw that my pokémon were weak, but they were rare. And that's enough to steal them.

"I have a proposal for you." the man said.

"What?" I was confused.

"What I mean is, I would like to give you an offer." he explained.

"What kind of offer?" I asked, cautious of the man.

"I want you to join Team Rocket." he grinned evilly.

"What?" I was shocked. "You want me, to join Team Rocket?"

"That's correct." he nodded.

"But why? You already saw how weak I am." I stood up slowly. Pikachu was in my arms while Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle were hiding behind my legs, holding on to them for support.

"All I saw was your potential for greatness. If you join Team Rocket, than that greatness can be unlocked. It doesn't matter if you're weak. You can become the strongest." the man explained.

"The strongest?" I repeated. After hearing how my own twin brother and my best friend talk about me behind my back, being strong is all I want to be right now.

I might be the weakest now, but if joining a truly evil organization like Team Rocket mean I can be the strongest and show them that I can be the best, then I'll do it.

"So? What's your answer?" the man asked.

I hesitated with my answer. I looked down at my pokémon and saw a gleam in their eyes. They want to be stronger, but they also don't want to hurt others. I could feel that they're thinking the same thing that I am.

I looked back at the man, who was still waiting for an answer. "Yes, I'll join Team Rocket." I nodded.

"Good." he grinned. He recalled his Rhyperior and pulled out a phone.

While he was talking on his phone, I kneeled down to my pokémon.

"Are you guys okay with this?" I asked them.

They all shared a glance with each other before nodding.

"You know that, if we're a part of Team Rocket, than we would have to hurt people. We would also have to steal other people's pokémon." I pointed out.

They shared another glance before nodding again. "Pi pikachu pi chu ka." Pikachu said.

"All of you want to be strong, don't you?" I asked them, they nodded. "Then we will be strong. Hopefully we won't be doing any of the stealing."

I stood back up as the man finished his call.

"We will head to Rocket headquarters when the helicopter picks us up in an hour. Until than we have to wait." he said.

"Actually, there's something I need to do." I interrupted him. "And I need your help with it."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Hey Gary, have you seen Ashley anywhere?" Ash asked.

"No. Aren't you supposed to keep track of her though? You are her twin brother." Gary answered.

"Who do I look like to you? My sister's keeper?" Ash replied. "She was supposed to come to the lab here a while ago."

"Maybe she went into the forest. You know how much she goes into there." Gary said as he stood up from his desk.

"Yeah, if only she went in there to train instead of picking flowers all the time." Ash said as the two walked out of the lab.

"Maybe you should start helping her train. She is pretty weak." Gary suggested.

"Maybe." Ash said.

The two Pallet boys walked from Professor Oak's lab and into the forest surrounding Pallet Town. They ventured deeper into the forest until they almost reached a cliff.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" a scream pierced the calm, quiet air.

"That sounded like Ashley!" Ash exclaimed as the two boys broke out in a run. They ran towards where the scream came from, the cliff.

When they arrived, they saw Ashley; her clothes were tattered and ripped while her pokémon in front of her were all beaten.

"Ashley-!" Ash started, but Gary clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Look." Gary pointed to several Team Rocket grunts surrounding Ashley. "There's too many of them and we don't have any of our pokémon except for your Pikachu."

"Grr." Ash backed up, disgruntled. His Pikachu was growling on his shoulder.

"Just give us your pokémon, and you won't get hurt, girly." one of the grunts said as they stepped forward.

"No way! I won't let you!" Ashley exclaimed as she backed up towards the edge of the cliff. A pebble fell off as her foot nearly went off the cliff.

"You have nowhere to go." another grunt said as they took another step forward.

Ashley quickly picked up all of her pokémon and held them close to her. She took a step back to the very edge of the cliff. Suddenly, the piece of cliff fell from under her.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" she screamed as both she and her pokémon disappeared over the edge.

"Ashley!" Ash screamed her name, but Gary quickly covered his mouth.

"Tch. Let's get out of here." one of the grunts said as they all retreated into the forest.

"No!" Ash ran into the clearing as he broke free of Gary's grip. Unfortunately, all of the grunts already disappeared. "Those bastards, they killed her!"

"Ash, they didn't kill her, Ashley fell off of the cliff." Gary ran up to him.  
"She fell off because of them!" Ash yelled. "And now she's dead." he fell to his knees.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu hopped off of his trainer's shoulder. He looked at his trainer who was crying. He hardly ever saw Ash cry.

"She's gone." Ash cried. "And just because I didn't save her."

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

I returned everyone, except for Pikachu, to their pokéball as I was freefalling in the air. I kept my scream long enough to make it seem like I fell to my death at the bottom of the cliff, which was filled with jagged rocks poking through the ocean.

I spotted an orange blur out of the corner of my eye. I extended my arm as the orange blur caught me. I was pulled out of the air and was seated behind a boy that looked around my age.

His hair was brown and messy and wore a different Rocket uniform than the grunts. He was wearing a black shirt with the big red 'R' on it with black pants. A gray long sleeve jacket with black cuffs was draped over his shirt. I saw gray gloves cover his hands and his black pants were tucked into gray boots.

"That was an impressive performance, princess." he turned back to speak to me. I saw his brown eyes dance in the sunlight.

"Thanks, but don't call me 'princess'."I glared at him.

"Sure, princess." he smirked. "My name's Dan. Dan Kuso. But I'm sometimes called the 'Fire Master'."

"'Fire Master'? What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"One you get when you're a high ranking admin who specialize in fire types." he answered as we flew closer to a helicopter waiting on an island.

"You're an admin?" I was surprised that the Team Rocket man I met got an admin to help me with faking my death. "You look young to be an admin."

"I'm only 12, but yes, I am an admin." Dan confirmed. "But I'm not one of the admin who serve directly under our boss. I serve under the admins who directly serve under our boss."

"That sounds complicated." I commented.

"Not really. And from what I heard about you, you're probably going to be an admin like me, too." he said.

"An admin? Me? Hell no. I'm too weak." I shook my head.

"You never know." Dan shrugged as we landed next to the helicopter.

Dan hopped off first, and offered me a hand. "Let me help you, princess."

"How kind of you."I rolled my eyes at him as I took up his offer. After he helped me down from the Charizard we were riding on. He returned his Charizard and we walked towards the helicopter.

"You ready to go?" the man I met earlier asked.

"Yes. They think I'm dead and that's all I need." I nodded.

"Then we're off." the man said. He went towards the front of the helicopter as Dan helped me on. I stared out of helicopter through the open door as we took off. I watched as we flew away. I watched as Pallet Town came into view before disappearing again.

As I watched Pallet Town disappear, so does my brother and friends. They all thought I was weak. But now, I'm going to show just how 'weak' I am. They're going to pay. With that, I slammed the door shut.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was dyed pure white and was tied in a side ponytail with a red rose hair tie. The color of the rose matched the blood red color of the color contacts I had on. I tugged at my black shirt with the big red 'R' on it which exposed my bare midriff. A thin gray open vest was thrown over my shirt while gray gloves reached halfway up my upper arms. My black skirt with a gray band around the near bottom reached mid thigh as black tights covered the rest of my legs. Gray heeled boots that reached up to my knees completed my look.

When I got at the Team Rocket HQ, they immediately gave me a room and told me to change my look however I want. I was surprised they gave me a room. All of the other grunts had dorms that had to share. Nonetheless, I went to my newly appointed room, which was decently sized, and found the closet and bathroom filled with different clothes and dyes.

They did tell me to change my look anyway I want so that must mean also wearing whatever I want. I settled on changing my hair and eye color to something totally different while wearing something I normally wouldn't. It would make me get use to my new life I have with team Rocket.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu looked at me from her spot on the bed. They were kind enough to heal my pokémon for me.

"We're a part of Team Rocket now. We have to look like we do." I explained to her.

I walked towards the door and opened it up. Team Rocket HQ was underground in the mountain range north of Kanto and Johto. The hallways were brightly lit and had several levels. The upper levels were the living quarters while the bottom levels were used for training and mission briefings.

I found Dan was waiting for me outside my door.

"Finally. You're done, princess." he sighed.

"I told you not to call me 'princess'," I glared at him. "What are you even doing outside my door?"

"The boss told me to take you to his office when you're done changing your look." he answered. "And I must say, you look better this way."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I said as Pikachu hopped next to me.

"Consider it both." Dan winked. "Let's go." he led me and Pikachu down to the lowest level where there was a single door. He opened the door and we walked in. I walked to the middle of the room with Pikachu staying behind with Dan at the door.

The room was big and black. There was only a giant glowing screen and a desk in front of it. A Persian was napping a bed next to the desk while a man was standing behind the desk and in front of the screen.

"Ashley," he turned around. He was the same man who offered me the job! He's the boss?! "I see you transformed yourself appropriately to fit in."

"Yes, sir." I nodded, knowing that this man is my boss now.

"I know it's surprising to find out that the man you met was the boss of Team Rocket." he said.

"Um yes, sir." I nodded.

"If you're going to work for me, than you should learn my name. It's Giovanni." he said.

"Yes, sir, Giovanni." I nodded again.

"Even though you're still new, I'm making you an admin. Dan holds the same position." Giovanni nodded to Dan who was standing by the door. "He's going to be your training partner until you are fit to lead a team of grunts."

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Dan, will you escort Ashley to the weaponry? She will need something if she's going to be an admin." Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir." Dan nodded. He walked up and grabbed my arm and started to led me out of the room.  
"Oh, Ashley?" Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir?" I turned around to face him.

"If you want a new life here, than what will your new name be?" he asked.

New name? I never really thought of that. Although, one name does stand out to me. "Alice, sir." I answered him.

"Well than, Admin Dan, Admin Alice, you are dismissed." he nodded.

"Yes, sir." Dan saluted and I copied him. We walked out of the room and Dan led me up a level.

"Why do I need a weapon?" I asked Dan as we were walking up the stairs.

"It's just for extra protection." Dan said.

"Dan," I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Tell me the truth."

"Fine." he sighed. "As admin, we are sometimes tasked to kill. People and pokémon." he said.

I felt fear run through my body. "Did you ever have to?" I asked quietly.

"No. And I'm sure you never have to either. We only use them mainly for scaring people." Dan explained.

"Oh okay." I felt a little better.

"Come on." he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

He pulled out an ID card and slid it through the electronic lock next to two glass doors. the lock beeped and turned green. Dan opened up the door and led me inside.

The weaponry was not I expect Team Rocket to have. Guns and swords lined the shelves and I think I even saw a couple of bazookas.

"Don't worry. Most of these are just launches nets that the grunts use to capture pokémon." Dan reassured me.

"Oh that's makes me feel better. I think." I said.

Dan led me away from the more (hopefully) violent weapons and to the smaller things. We passed shelves filled with daggers, batons, and crossbows? Okay, how is that better?

"Hood. We got another admin who needs a weapon." Dan called out.

"Oh?" a bluenette man with goggles on his face poked his head from a couple of shelves. "And who do we have here?" he walked from the shelves. He was wearing brown fingerless gloves, an apron that was smudged with oil, and brown working boots. His face was smudged with oil stains and his hair was wild and tangled as he took his goggles off his face and placed it on his head.

"Hood, this is Alice, the new girl the boss recruited." Dan explained.

"Oh. Nice to meet you! I'm Hood, the resident weapons master of Team Rocket." Hood stuck out his hand.

"Hi." I shook his hand.

"You're looking for a weapon to use than?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I have to. Maybe something small and something I can throw, but it has to be dangerous enough to kill someone." I said. I noticed that Dan looked shocked at me.

"What? You heard Giovanni. I have to look the part." I shrugged.

"Okay than. Let's see what I have." Hood scanned the shelves. "What about daggers?"

"Nuh-uh. Daggers and knives are my thing. Besides, she doesn't look like the stabbing type." Dan protested. "Try to find something none of the other admins have."

"Okay. So daggers and throwing knives are out." Hood said as he went back to scanning the shelves. "How do feel about shurikens or throwing stars?"

"What are those?" I asked.

"They're star shaped pieces of metal that you thrown. They can be very dangerous and can be thrown from long distances." Dan explained.

"That sounds interesting." I commented. "I'll think I'll go with them." I nodded.

"And I got just the ones." Hood said as he carried out a box from the shelves. "Here, are what I like to call the Scarlet Stars." he opened up the box to reveal two rows of ten shurikens each. The shurikens were forged in a star shaped out of a red metal with a hole in the middle. The stars were engraved with ingenious designs of floating rose petals and dragon scales.

"These look perfect." I said as I picked one up. I twirled one in my hand and suddenly threw it at a dartboard on the other side of the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be only 10?" Hood asked as he approached the bulls eye my shuriken hit.

"Whoa. You're a natural." Dan looked surprised as he stared at where the shuriken hit. Which was the middle of the dartboard.

"What can I say? Maybe I was meant to be part of team Rocket." I said as I felt a surge inside of me. I don't know why, but I'm starting not to regret joining at all.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked as she looked up at me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said.

"You know, now that you have a weapon, you're almost a fully equipped admin. All you need now is a nickname." Dan said.

"Do I have to?"I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a tradition we have here. It's not in the rules, but it's tradition the admins have." Dan answered. "How about 'Princess'?" he smirked.

"Hell no and I told you to stop calling me that." I glared at him "What about the 'Scarlet Star'?" I said as I picked another shuriken.

"Sounds fitting." Hood nodded.

I felt a wicked grin spread on my face. "I, Alice Crimson aka 'The Scarlet Star', newly-appointed admin of Team Rocket, vow to get stronger. Stronger than ever before. With only the power that's inside."

* * *

 **And scene! That's it for the first chapter of The Power That's Inside or TPTI in short. I have to be honest, I'm listening to Nightcore, specially Avril Lavigne, while I was tying this up and it really helped me put in the mood. Especially how Ashley, I mean Alice turned wicked at he end.**

 **And yes, she is 10. This is set after all of Ash's journeys where he is still somehow ten. I still don't understand it. But I'm putting it that way.**

 **Next chapter will be Alice's first raining mission where she will meet a new, and special pokemon. I'm going to let you guys guess what it is. And I'm even throwing in a hint, it has something in common with her nickname, think Shiny.**

 **After that, I will have a big time jump so she will be much more evil.**

 **And I also need your opinion on something, I want Alice to be in a shipping, but I'm debating with whom. These are the choices:**

 **AlicexDan- Regretshipping (He's evil so she might regret being in a relationship with him, but she'll stay with him.)**

 **AlicexGray- BBFshipping (BBF stands for 'brother's best friend' since he is her brother's best friend. And I'm not telling when they will meet. You just have to fav and/or follow this story to find out.)**

 **AlicexSilver- Strongshipping (They both want to be stronger. Since Silver is Giovanni's son, they will meet. Eventually.)**

 **Since I already have a poll up on my profile, you can choose by reviewing. But don't just review because of that, I want to know what you guys think of this idea for this story. I'm also having a contest in my other story, Runaway Life, and I literally put the answer right in this Author's Note. If you read the hints at the end of the Runaway Life chapters, and then read this Author''s Note, you will find the answer. Answer correctly in Runaway Life by reviewing and you will get a shout out by me to you.**

 **Anyways, back to this story, I don't know when I'm going to post another chapter for this since i need to type it, but it won't take me like six months to do it. Maybe three at most. If not, then definitely by six months.**

 **And that is it for this. Don't forget to guess which Shiny pokemon will appear next chapter adn teh cnotest I have in Runaway Life. I'm putting this story as another choice for my poll so don't forget to vote if you like this story so far!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yes, I now that I told you guys that it would probably be three months or six till my next update for this story, but I just got so inspired, I decided to type up this chapter!**

 **If any of you were confused at the end of last chapter, Ashley's last name is Ketchum, but when she changed her name to Alice, she also changed her last name to Crimson.**

 **This chapter takes place the day after last chapter, but I won't have the characters be so young forever. What fun will that be?**

 **Since I love the Pokespe manga so much, I will have my own OCs with names in the same fashion as they are in the manga. In other words, I will have OCs named after minerals, colors, gemstones, etc. Some characters who already have a counterpart in the anime will have their names used for other OCs, but they will look nothing alike. Trust me. I put a lot of thought in this.**

 **Next, I know that I told you guys to vote in a review to see who Ashley will end up with, but I decided to put up a poll on my profile. So check it out and vote with guy will win Ashley's/Alice's heart!**

 **I also started a little thing I do where I put some lyrics form a song (either real or Pokemon related) that relates to each chapter before the actual chapter! See if you can guess each one!**

 **Let's just get on with the chapter then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own Ashley/Alice, Dan, Hood, Bree, Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, and Garnet.**

 **Update 8/21/16: Okay so I had no idea what happened but I fixed everything and the chapter is what it should be.**

* * *

 _I wanna go where no one's been._

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Alice's POV**

"First stop on Day 2 of a Team Rocket Admin, here." Dan stopped in front of two wide glass doors. I peeked over his shoulders and saw several pokémon pass the doors.

"And what is 'here'?" I asked.

"'Here' is where you will choose one pokémon to train with you at your side." he explained.

"But I already have some pokémon." I pointed out.

"Yes, but every admin is required to choose one pokémon raised in a Team Rocket facility." he explained as he swapped his ID card into one of those electronic locks next to the doors. It beeped and Dan walked through the doors.

I followed him and I saw many pokémon. I studied a lot so I knew what every one of these pokémon are. Though, how Team Rocket was able to get a few Zorua still eludes me. Getting one away from its mother can be tricky, especially since they can change to look like anything or anyone.

"Yo! Bree!" Dan called out.

"What? What do you want?" a girl around my age walked towards us from a couple of pens holding pokémon.

Her red hair split into two long pigtails that went over her shoulders with a green bandana imprinted with a red 'R' on top of in tied on her head. She was wearing a green apron over a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her faded black skinny jeans were tucked into some brown boots. Her brown eyes shone with fierceness as she glared at Dan.

"If you're here to ask me out on another date, than you can forget about it! For the umpteenth time, I'm not interested!" she shouted in Dan's face.

"I'm not here for a date. I'm here to show princess the pokémon." Dan explained, jerking his head towards me.

"Hmm?" she looked over Dan's shoulder and spotted me. I gave her a little wave to show her that I meant no harm. Hopefully she would get the message. I really hope so.

"We're just here to get her a pokémon." Dan explained.

"Oh? Is that it?" she looked at me. "Sorry about my little outburst earlier. This guy comes in here all the time to hit on me so I just assumed it was just another attempt."

"But I will succeed one day." Dan added.

"Yeah right!" the girl bonked him on the head with her fist. "Anyways, I'm Bree! What's your name?"

"Alice." I told her.

"So, you're the new girl huh?" Bree asked. "Seems like a nice change. We have a lot of boys in charge. It's about time we have a girl here."

"In this base, Hood, Bree, and myself are some of the nicer people so I suggest sticking with us during your first few months here." Dan explained.

"For once, he's right." Bree commented. "If you have any questions or just need to get away from the other two idiots, just come to me."

"Thanks, but Dan did say something about me getting another pokémon?" I asked.

"Right. Follow me." she walked towards some of the pens. Dan and I followed her while Pikachu sat on my shoulder.

"That's a neat Pikachu you have there. You raise her yourself?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. As long as I remember." I answered her, rubbing Pikachu's ear.

"If you want to survive here, try to have her in her pokéball. If you can't do that, than train her to hide anywhere while also following you." Bree suggested.

"Maybe that can be one of our regular training exercises." Dan pondered.

"Here we are." Bree announced as we stopped in front of a large fenced in area. Several different types of pokémon were scattered around. "Just choose which one you want. The one you pick will be your official Rocket pokémon."

I looked around the pen. There were of combination of rare and common pokémon in here. I spotted a Riolu sitting by itself. A Rattata walked up to it. The Rattata said something, but the Riolu just swatted it away.

"That's a feisty one." Bree chuckled.

I looked at her. "Why?" I asked.

"That Riolu," she pointed towards it. "is the only female in this pen. So, many of the male pokémon would come and hit on her. But she always rejects them by hitting them or driving them away."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Dan muttered. Unfortunately, he did loud enough so Bree and I heard it.

I caught Bree giving him a death glare that caused him to shrink back a bit. I silently laughed at this and entered the pen. I already knew which pokémon I was getting. And from what Bree told me, I had more of a reason to pick Riolu.

 _What do you want?_ Riolu asked rudely. Thank Arceus I decided to improve my aura abilities.

"How do you feel if you can get away from all of these boys?" I asked her as I couched down to her so we were at eye level.

 _Y-you can understand me?_ she blinked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes I can. Like you, I can control my aura." I told her.

 _Impressive. And if you can get me away from all of these lovesick bastards, then count me in._ Riolu smirked as she jumped onto my shoulder.

I walked out of the pen with Riolu sticking her tongue out at the other pokémon.

"I see you chose Riolu?" Bree asked.

"That's right." I nodded.

"Then get ready. It's time to prove your worth." Dan said.

"What?" What does he mean by that?

* * *

"It's simple. You just need to survive ten days in the mountains around the base without help from any other members." Dan explained as he threw me a backpack.

"Is this necessary?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Every new member, from a lowly grunt to a high ranking admin, has to it." Dan explained as he sat down in his seat.

Currently, we were in a helicopter. Pikachu was on my shoulder while Riolu was sitting next to me with her arms crossed. She was too stubborn to return to her pokéball at the moment.

"Actually, I heard that they're changing the rankings." Hood spoke up. He was also in the helicopter with us to make sure I had all of the required supplies.

"To what?" Dan asked.

"From lowest to highest, there's the usual grunts while the admins and workers like Bree and I are at the same level. Then there's the newly created position of generals and commanders. Commanders help generals handle their teams so they're lower than generals. Above them are the executives with Giovanni as their direct supervisor and Madame Boss on top." Hood explained. "I heard you and Alice are going to be generals. While the executives are Proton, Ariana, Petrel, and Archer."

"They're seriously making Proton and Petrel executives?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, but they're the lower two. Ariana and Archer are the higher ones. If you're lucky, you might be as well on the same level as Proton and Petrel." Hood said.

I just sat there dumbfounded. I lost track of what they were saying when Hood was explaining. I only bits and pieces like 'Madame Boss', 'Proton', 'Petrel', 'Ariana', and 'Archer'. I'm not sure if they're names or weird codewords for something.

"I officially have no idea what you guys are talking about." I spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when you get back." Dan said as he opened up the door. "It's time for you to get off, princess."

"Off where? We're still in the air." I told him as I walked towards the door.

"Here! Hood, does she have a parachute?" Dan asked.

"She's all set!" Hood gave the thumbs-up as I felt something heavy get strapped on my back. I spotted Pikachu climb onto my shoulder while Riolu grabbed a hold of my legs.

"Wait! What are you- ah!" I screamed when Dan pushed me out of the helicopter.

"Hope you survive, princess!" I heard Dan yell before he closed the door.

"I'm going to die!" I screamed as I saw the tan and gray ground below me get bigger.

 _Do I have to do everything myself?_ Riolu complained as she crawled from my leg and onto my shoulder. She fiddled with something on my back and suddenly, I was yanked upwards.

"Eep!" I yelped as I did. I saw that instead of falling towards the earth, I was gently floating down.

"Pi." Pikachu sighed as she slumped on my shoulder. "Pika pi chu pi."

 _Oh please, that was not that terrifying._ Riolu rolled her eyes at her.

"Says you! I just got pushed out of a helicopter a thousand feet in the air!" I exclaimed at her as I slowly drifted down.

 _Can't you toughen up? You're going to be a general for crying out loud!_ Riolu bonked me on the head.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I can do it." I grumbled as I rubbed the spot where she hit me.

 _Then why did you even join Team Rocket?_ she asked.

"To get stronger. I want to be the very best." I told her.

 _Than prove it! Toughen up and show those sorry excuses for grunts what you're made of!_ Riolu exclaimed as she jumped off my shoulder and onto the ground as we landed.

"And what makes you so high and mighty?" I looked at her as I got the parachute off of my back when my feet touched the ground.

 _Hey! I had to suffer attempt after attempt of fucking love confessions! And I'm sick of it! I had to learn how to defend myself from unwanted attention! And that's what I'm going to do with you! I'm going to show you how to get tougher!_ Riolu replied.

"If it helps me." I sighed. "Let's see what they left me to survive with." I looked in the backpack Dan gave me. "Dehydrated food, two water bottles, a flashlight, matches, an extra set of clothes, and flares. With a note. 'If you want to give up, fire the flares. Someone will come get you. Maybe.'"

 _That's not much._ Riolu commented.

"No it isn't, but if I want to get stronger, than I have to do this." I closed the backpack and put it on. "Come on. We have to get moving."

* * *

"This is a good place to set up camp." I announced as we arrived at a cave up on top of a cliff.

For the last five days, we've been hiking around the mountains. During the day, it was blazing hot so wearing black was just another thing I had to deal with if you count having a rebellious pokémon who curses every five minutes as a thing. At night, it was freezing and the pack didn't even come with blankets. We ran out of water and food after two days, but we always managed to find a lake or cluster of berry trees to fuel up with.

When we had to camp out at night, we always try to find a cave or tree to sleep in. We used blankets made of leaves to bundle up with. I let everyone out so we could use the body heat to warm each other up with. Whenever we made camp, we always make a fire first. In desperate times, we had to use Charmander's tail flame. But since it takes so much of his energy, we use it only when we really need to.

"Everybody, out." I called everyone out. Pikachu is always out with me while Riolu, again, was stubborn and insisted on staying out the entire time.

"Squirt."

"Bulb."

"Char"

"Everyone knows what to do." I nodded at them. They nodded back.

Bulbasaur reached into the backpack and pulled out several twigs and logs. He arranged into in the center of a ring made of rocks. Charmander blew a small Ember at the twigs and a fire was lit.

"Riolu, if you don't want to die from starvation, than I suggest you eat." I told her as I tossed her an apple.

 _Maybe I don't want to._ Riolu tossed the apple up and down as she leaned on the cave wall.

"Okay than, die for all I care. You have been stubborn and your tough girl act has been getting really boring lately." I snapped at her.

 _Now you're getting a hang of it._ she smirked.

"A hang of what?" I narrowed my eyes.

 _To survive in a team like Team Rocket, you have to act cold and mean towards everyone. Just like you just did to me._ she explained.

"I know that I'm not actually the toughest recruit out there." I started.

 _That's for sure._ Riolu added.

"But I'm not sure if you acting like a spoiled brat is supposed to help." I ignored her comment.

 _Fine. Let's find another tactic!_ Riolu dropped her apple and rushed towards me.

I jumped out of the way as she nearly tackled into me. "What the heck?!" I exclaimed.

 _Come on! If you're tired of my shitty attitude, than fight me to show your frustration!_ Riolu took a battle stance.

"I am not fighting a pokémon! It's not fair!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet.

 _Fair? It's totally fair! You have aura powers of your own don't you?_ she asked.

"Yeah, but-" I got cut off as an Aura Sphere was hurled my way. On instinct, I threw my arms up to my face and an aura barrier appeared.

 _See! I told you got in you!_ Riolu exclaimed.

"I thought Riolu can't learn Aura Sphere!" I exclaimed as I ducked as an Aura Sphere was thrown at me.

 _Normal ones can't, but I'm not normal!_ Riolu exclaimed as she charged up another one.

"No kidding!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the cave to avoid another one that whizzed by my face.

It was raining out and was already dark. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a pack of Absol with a lone one apart from them.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I put up another barrier to stop an incoming Aura Sphere.

 _What is it?_ Riolu complained.

"Just wait." I told her. I carefully walked from the cliff that held our cave and towards the pack of Absol on the cliff next to ours. I slowly and quietly walked over. I stayed far away enough not to disturb them, but close enough to see what's going on.

"Ab. Absol. Absol sol ab!" an Absol larger than the rest stood in the front of the pack. From the sound of the voice, it was a male and he had a large scar running over his right eye. His left eye was the usual blood red, but the right one was white due to the scar.

"A-" a smaller shiny Absol was facing the pack and its leader. The voice was higher pitched so she was a girl. Instead of the blood red eyes an Absol would normally have, her eyes were an emerald green while her fur had a red tint to it. Her face, claws, and tails, normally a midnight blue on a normal Absol, were red, confirming she was a shiny.

"Absol!" the scarred Absol cut her off. "Ab! Sol! Absol!"

 _Interesting._ Riolu appeared on my shoulder.

"What the-!" I exclaimed quietly. "What are you doing out here?"

 _The leader is exiling that shiny Absol because she's different and weaker than the rest of the pack._ Riolu translated. _To make matters worse than it is, the leader is the shiny Absol's father._

"That's a horrible thing to do to your child." I said quietly.

"Ab sol." the scarred Absol turned his back and walked back into a cave with the rest of the pack, except for one. An Absol stayed out in the rain, staring at the shiny Absol.

"Sol?" the shiny Absol asked.

"Ab!" a loud voice boomed from the cave.

"Absol." the normal Absol said quietly before running back in the cave.

 _That Absol was the mother, but her mate wanted her to forget their child._ Riolu translated.

"How awful." I felt bad for the shiny Absol.

 _Doesn't sound that bad. You don't have to worry about your parent breathing down your neck. Especially since you have a bastard for a dad and no good whore for a mom._ Riolu commented.

"Can you not curse every five minutes?" I looked at her. Who knew the pokémon I chose had such a mouth?

 _Nope._ she answered before walking back in the cave. I sighed as she did. I hope she'll mature when she evolves after some training and time.

I stayed out a bit longer. The shiny Absol had nowhere to go so she slowly limped from the cave in the rain. Wait a minute, limped? Riolu was right, that scarred Absol is such a- well you know. Don't judge me, I don't curse. Currently. Hey, right now, I'm a wimp. I know that, you know that. I'm going to toughen up, just like Riolu said.

I ran out from my hiding place and quietly walked towards the Absol. I mistakenly stepped on a twig and the Absol turned around to face me.

"Ab? Sol." she growled the best she could, though she looked weak.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Please trust me." I held my hands up to show that I meant no harm. "I saw what your pack did to you. They thought you were weak, didn't they?"

"Ab?" she was confused.

"Listen, I know what it feels like. I've been there before." I couched down to her. She flinched, but slowly looked at me. "See, I want to become stronger, and I'm sure you do too."

"Sol." she nodded slowly.

"Then how about you join me? We can get stronger together." I placed my hand out.

"Ab?" she thought about it. "Sol!" she nodded.

"Great." I smiled. "It's cold out here so why not come with me to where my other pokémon and I are staying for the night?"

"Ab." Absol nodded.

I guided her back to the cave where Riolu was waiting along with the rest of my pokémon.

 _What took you so long?_ Riolu complained.

"I was able to convince Absol to join our party." I explained.

 _Great. Another softie I have to harden up._ Riolu rolled her eyes.

"Riolu, be nice." I scolded her.

 _Whatever._ she rolled her eyes again. _Here's your food._

I caught a kabob of roasted berries before it could stab me in the eye. I sat down on a rock and eat in peace. Absol was listening to Pika as she was explaining things to her. Charmander passed her some roasted berries of her own. Absol gratefully accepted and chowed down. It seemed like she hasn't ate in days.

I finished off my kabob and threw the wooden skewer in the fire. I walked towards Absol, who was on her second helping, with a pokéball in my hand.

"Absol, this is called a pokéball." I kneeled down so she was eye level with me. "I need to catch you in this so you can be part of my team."

"Ab? Absol." she nodded.

I tapped the pokéball on her forehead and she got converted in a red energy. The energy got sucked in the pokéball. It shook three times before it clicked, signaling a successful capture. I released Absol out of her pokéball right after.

"Welcome to the team" I smiled at her.

 _Ugh. All of you need some real work if you want to survive!_ Riolu complained. _Starting tomorrow, you not just going to survive in these mountains, but you're going to be at my boot camp!_

Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like the rest of this survival test?

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

"What's up guys?" I asked Bree and Hood as I sat down at our usual table with my tray full of lunch.

"Nothing much. The base just got a shipment of new swords if you want to check them out." Hood offered.

"No thanks. I'm only interested in small knives and daggers."I replied.

"I don't get it, you boys can talk about weapons all day while you can't even express a small bit of concern for Alice." Bree stabbed her salad with her fork.

"Hey, we are concerned. We are just bad at showing our emotions." I defended.

"That explains so much." she rolled her eyes. "I just hope she's doing well with that Riolu she picked. She's kind of a handful."

"How?" Hood asked.

"She was basically a tyrant in her pen." Bree said bluntly.

"I'm sure Alice can handle herself. She showed that with those shurikens you gave her." I pointed to Hood with my fork.

"Still surprised by that." Hood said as he stabbed several pieces of pasta with his fork. "For a new recruit, she's still good."

"You should've seen her acting than. If she went another way, she would've been a great actress." I commented.

"Her acting?" Bree was confused.

"I mean-" Great, now I blew it.

"Dan, do you know something we don't?" Hood asked.

Bree reached across the table and slapped Hood upside his head. "Idiot! Of course he does!" she glared at me. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you spill it!"

"Okay. I'll talk." I pushed my empty plate of spaghetti away. "But you better keep it a secret." I warned them. They nodded. I motioned for them to come closer. Bree stood up and walked around the table to sit next to me while Hood was already in the seat on my other side. "When Giovanni first found her, she was known as Ashley and she was very weak. I'm not kidding. So when the boss offered her a job, she took it, but she wanted to make her family and friends think she was dead. So the princess decided to fake her death and I had to help her with it." I whispered so only the two of them could hear.

"Then she changed her entire image including her name." Hood added.

"And the boss decided that she had enough potential to become a general." Bree finished.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"The boss was right to recruit her. She's pretty good." Bree noted.

"Do you know anything about her from the record system here?" Hood asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I did." I smirked. "Her full name was Ashlynn Satoko Ketchum and she had a twin brother. She had a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle where the only one of them who evolved during her journey was her Pikachu since she got it when it hatched from an egg and into a Pichu." I whispered to them. "Before her journey, she lived with her mother and brother before she went on her journey. She travelled with her childhood friend, Gary Oak, while her brother went another way. Eventually, Gary abandoned her and Ashley went home to Pallet. Her father mysteriously disappeared right after she and her brother were born and he was never heard from again."

"Is it just me or do our record system give away too much information about people?" Hood asked.

"How should I know? You're the tech guy here. I'm only a breeder." Bree commented.

"I am a weapons expert. Not a tech guy!" Hood retorted.

"So what? Both involves metal and I seen you work on computers all the time!" Bree countered.

Hood opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Getting burned by a girl, always funny.

A beep came from my Pokegear. I looked it and saw that I had a message.

"Sorry guys, but I have to meet both Alice's and my new teams." I stood up. "See you later!" I called to them as I walked out of the cantine.

I walked up the metal staircase, my every steps echoing off the metal walls. I pushed the door at the top of the staircase open to a hallway. For a secret base, they shouldn't have seven floors of emptiness above ground while every single one after that below ground.

I navigated my way through all of the hallways until I reached one of the training rooms. I opened the door and found two groups of a hundred grunts each waiting there. I have my work cut out for me.

"Sir!" all of the grunts saluted.

"At ease." I ordered them. They reverted back to their original stance. Two grunts from each group walked up to the front.

I'm guessing these are the new commanders we have. A guy and a girl were in each pair. They wore the regular uniform grunts wore, but instead of the red bands around their gloves, they had a single thick gray cuff at the end with a gray vest, for the girls, or jacket, for the boys, on, unzipped, over their shirts. They also didn't wear the hat that all grunts wore. They all looked a year younger than Alice. People will join Team Rocket at such a young age nowadays. And the grunts looked younger than the commanders. Where is this generation heading?

"Commander Sapphire." a girl with deep blue hair in a high ponytail stated. I saw small fangs poking out of her mouth whenever it was closed or when she was talking.

"And Commander Ruby." a boy with spiky dark red hair stated.

"Reporting for duty to General Alice!" they said in unison.

"Commander Jade." a girl with straight dark green hair up to her waist stated.

"And Commander Garnet." a boy with dark orange, almost brown, hair that went to his ears stated.

"Reporting for duty for General Dan!" they said in unison.

"So you're the new commanders?" I asked them.

"Yes sir!" they shouted.

"Alright, there's no need for all the 'sir' and shouting." I glared at them.

"Sorry. We just got used to it so much." Jade apologized.

"It's fine." I told them.

"Um, where's General Alice?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! We were told she would be here!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Then whoever you got your information from is wrong. She's doing her survival mission right now." I explained.

"I told ya you were wrong!" Sapphire shouted at Garnet.

"Do we really have to do this in front of the grunts?" he asked nervously, clearly embarrassed of being yelled at in front of the grunts.

"Don't worry about them. Alice and I are some of the more lenient authority figures here so you guys are fine. For now." I smirked.

"So what do we do now?" Jade asked.

"Since there are so many grunts, I suggest each of you picking five grunts to become admins to help keep track of your squads." I ordered them. "And then we can get to training."

"Yes sir!" they shouted.

"What did I say?" I glared at them.

"Sorry."

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

"Okay. This is where they're supposed to pick us up." I looked at the sky.

 _Keyword there being 'supposed'._ Riolu pointed out. Yes, she's being stubborn again and stayed out. Good thing Pikachu is always out and Absol decided to stay out as well.

"Stop being negative." I glared at her. "Isn't hurling Aura Spheres at me every day for the past week enough?"

 _Puh-lease._ Riolu snorted. _After the training I gave you and your pathetic pokémon, you should be thanking me._

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked Absol, who she was riding on.

"Absol." Absol sighed.

 _I heard that!_ Riolu yelled at them.

"Enough. All of you." I ordered them. "I hear something."

I looked back up at the sky to see a black speck get bigger and bigger. Soon, it turned out to be a helicopter. Thanks Arceus they actually came to pick me up. These ten days were torture.

The helicopter hovered above me before a rope ladder was dropped down. I returned Absol while Riolu and Pikachu climbed onto either one of my shoulders. I grabbed a rung on the ladder and climbed a bit up before the ladder started to pull up.

When I reached the helicopter, I saw that Dan was waiting there along with two girls and two boys.

"How was it, princess?" Dan smirked.

"As fine as getting pushed out of a helicopter and in a mountain will ever be." I glared at him. "And don't call me princess."

"Nope, don't think I will." he said. I glared at him even harder. "These are our new commanders." he gestured to the four people behind him.

"Commander Ruby and Sapphire ready for duty, General Alice!" a bluenette girl and a redhead boy saluted.

"Guys." Dan glared at them.

"Sorry. Habit." they looked at their feet.

"It's fine." I waved it off.

 _You're letting them off the hook?_ Riolu raised a brow.

"And the other two?" I asked.

"Are Jade and Garnet. My commanders or in other words, seconds-in-charge." Dan said as he pointed to a greenette girl and a coppertop boy.

"Your names really fit your looks." I commented.

"Our parents weren't really the best with names." Ruby shrugged.

"We're in charged of them and a hundred other grunts each." dan explained.

"You're kidding." I went wide-eyed.

"Don't worry. We're here ta help ya along with ten otha admins we personally hand picked." Sapphire assured me.

"Thank Arceus." I sighed.

"If you don't mind, we're heading to Pallet Town." Dan spoke up.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"To see your funeral of course." he held up a black trench coat, a black hat with a small veil, and a pair of sunglasses.

I thought about it. Do I really want to go back and see? To see the people who hurt me? The same people who I thought I could trust?

"Give me that." I grabbed the clothes from his hands. I want to see them suffer. I forced Riolu back into her pokéball while Pikachu hid in my coat. Dan and the commanders wore clothes similar to mines.

The helicopter landed in the forest outside Pallet. I took a long look around. I have never seen the town this depressed. But of course, nobody cared about me until I died.

Dan led me and our commanders to Professor Oak's lab where the funeral was taking pace. When we got there, we stayed near the edge so we could be unseen.

I spotted my mother crying in the front seat while my brother was comforting her next to her. Gary was sitting emotionless next to Ash while Professor Oak was giving a speech with a casket behind him.

"And so, even though her body was never found, we still want to give a trainer who embodied the spirit of Pallet Town a fine farewell. We will miss you, Ashley." Professor Oak said without any much emotion or even a hint of sorrow.

I stood there, emotionless. They really didn't care about me. Not only did they think I was weak, but they didn't even cared for me! All the more reason why I should stay dead.

"Let's go." I whispered quietly to Dan and the others. I walked away from the tent where the funeral was taking place and back towards the forest. I took one last look at the crowd and saw Gary's eyes meet mines. I shook it off and went back to the helicopter.

My new life is awaiting me. And I want it.

* * *

 **Gary's POV**

While Gramps was giving his speech, I just sat there and stared at her casket. Why? What did she get into that made her get killed by Team Rocket? If I ever meet one of them again, I'll kill them all.

"Let's go." I was surprised. That sounded so much like her. Though it was so soft, I could still hear it. I turned around and saw six figures in black walk away.

One of them turned back and I stared at her. She looked so much like Ashley if it wasn't for her hair. She quickly turned back around and disappeared back into the forest. I swear she looked exactly like Ashley.

I tuned out the rest of Gramps' speech. Is Ashley actually alive?

* * *

 **And that's it! Heh. Left you all wondering on that last part, did I?**

 **As I said, I will have OCs with weird names. Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, and Garnet are examples of that. And it's not the same Ruby and Sapphire from the manga. But they will have some of their personality. I also gave Sapphire a slight accent if you didn't notice.**

 **Again, I have a poll up on my profile to see who Ashley/Alice ends up with. Don't forget to vote!**

 **Since I still don't have many chapters for this and I'm busy in my other stories, don't expect another quick update. Maybe another big holiday if possible. With those words, Happy Holidays and early New Years to everyone! I won't update any of my stories till the new year comes! And when 2016 comes, I'll update one of my stories every two weeks! Sorry, but I need more time to write and suffer through life and school!**

 **Please review! It would make me very happy to have some feedback for this story! And thank you to everyone who fav/followed from just the first chapter! You're just wonderful!**

 **Oh, and who's excited for the new movie, Hoopa and The Clash of Ages, on Cartoon Network? I know I am! They're also showing Arceus and The Jewel of Life before it! Don't miss these awesome movies!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! It's AKCC with another update for this story! I know I shouldn't really be updating with not a lot of chapters, but who cares? It's a very special occasion!**

 **Happy Pokemon Day everyone! That's right! The first Gen I games were released, this day, 20 years ago! Wow, 20 years, that seems so long ago, even though I wasn't even born yet. To think, I got into Pokemon when Pokemon Ranger came out. Can you believe that was my first ever Pokemon game? And my first main series one was Pokemon Diamond! Ah, Sinnoh, so many memories, and it still remains my favorite region and game ever!**

 **Speaking of games, who else is excited for Pokemon Sun and Moon! *fangirl scream* My sister informed me yesterday and I saw the trailer; it was amazing! I can't wait for them to come out! Gamefreak, I knew you wouldn't disappoint us fans! *fangirl scream* I can't wait to see the new region, the town, new player designs, and of course, new pokemon! I hope they will really make it better then the rest of the games! And even before the announcement of Sun and Moon, there was Magearna! And its going to be in the new movie with Volcanion! How amazing is that?**

 **I am definitely getting one of the games. I got X for my last birthday, Alpha Sapphire last Christmas, and I am getting either Sun or Moon for this Christmas! I just need to see the mascots and new pokemon before I can chose which one to buy first. But I really can't wait! *fangirl scream***

 **I should stop blabbering right now and just get on with the chapter. But I am so hyped! Anyways, here's the chapter, where six years has passed from the last chapter. Keep that in mind if the characters seemed different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I really want to right now *fangirl scream*, and I do not own the rights to the song the lyrics come form. I only own my own OCs where there are a lot to name individually.**

 **PS: The lyrics are an English translation of a song. Just so you know!**

* * *

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Alice's POV**

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I sang as I roamed the forest near the base.

I heard a rustle and readied my stars, but I saw a blur of blue and black and saw that it was just Sapphire. I hid my stars and glared at her.

"You should know better." I scolded her.

"Sorry ma'am." she looked at the ground.

"Nevermind, report." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" she saluted. "We have no signs of the target yet. But the grunts are nearing their base."

"And where's Ruby?" I asked.

"I swore he was right behind me!" Sapphire looked around frantically. She pressed a button on her earpiece. "Where are ya prissy boy?!"

"Ah!" a blur of red and black fell out of a tree near us. "Thanks for blasting my eardrum, Sapphire!" Ruby complained as he rubbed his head. He stood up and gasped at his clothes. "Look at what you did! Because of you, I got dirt on my outfit! You barbarian!"

"Oh yeah? And whatcha ya gonna to do 'bout it?" Sapphire got in his face.

"Why I outta-!"

"Knock it off! Both of you!" I glared at them.

"Sorry ma'am." they said quietly.

"Ruby, have you got anything to report?" I demanded.

"Actually yes. We captured a few of the target's team." he nodded.

"A few?" I raised a brow. A few was not acceptable.

"Everyone, but the target." he clarified as he pressed a button on his earpiece.

The bushes near us rustled and two admins came in, dragging in a greenette girl and a boy with brown-orange hair, both tied up.

"Amethyst, Agate. You are dismissed." I told the admins. A girl with purple streaks in her long black hair and a boy with orange and red streaks in his brown hair nodded before going back through the bushes.

"Heh. I guess you run a tight ship?" Garnet chuckled nervously.

"Garnet, you have known me for six years, you should know by now." I bonked him lightly on the head.

"I know that you take things seriously, but was tying us up necessary? These ropes are chafing my wrists." Jade complained.

"If you want them off, then just tell your general to surrender." I told her.

"I'm not planning to do that!" a voice echoed through the clearing I was in.

I jumped out of the way as a knife landed in the exact same spot as I was standing in. A black and gray figure jumped from a tree as it rushed towards me with two shiny knives aimed at my heart.

I slid my stars from my belt and held them up to block the hit. Metal clashed on metal as the figure was stopped. I glared into his brown eyes as I gave a low kick and knocked him to the ground on his back.

While he was down, I took the chance and did a cartwheel over him and when I was on my feet again, threw two of the stars at him. The brunette got up to his feet before he used his knives to block the stars which landed in a tree near where Sapphire, Ruby, Jade, and Garnet were hiding near.

He threw both of the knives in his hand at me which I dodged and they ended up embedded in a tree behind me. I looked back at him to see him pull out two more knives as he charged at me.

I slipped two more stars out and spun them in my hands. I used them to block every blow he had aimed at me before the spinning red stars in my hands knocked the knives out of his hands.

He ran back towards a tree. I knew what he was doing and I'm not falling for that trick this time. Before he could reach the tree, I brought two more stars out and threw all four of them at the figure. I slipped out four more stars and threw them at him again. I slipped out a final star and aimed it low.

One star ended up sticking his shirt by the left shoulder to the tree he was heading for while another did the same on his right shoulder. One pinned his right glove, not hitting any skin, to the tree while another did the same to his left glove. One hooked his left pant leg to the trunk with another star do the same to the right one. Two landed on either side of his head while the final one ended between his leg, just below his private area, avoiding it. Just barely.

"Okay, I surrender! I surrender!" Dan cried as he faced the tree he was pinned to.

"Doesn't matter at this point. We already got your flag." I stated as Quartz, another admin, reported through my earpiece that her group got the flag at Dan's base. "But it does sound so good to hear you surrender."

"At least there wasn't blood this time." Garnet commented.

* * *

 _So? How did capture the flag go?_ a Lucario asked as I entered my room. She was leaning on the wall as Absol was laying on the floor. Pikachu dashed past me in a yellow blur before she plopped down my bed.

"Fine. Just another boring training mission." I told her as I let my white hair out of its rose hair tie. I picked up a brush from my vanity as I sat down in front of the mirror. "Ruby and Sapphire both have to learn to get along better, but they're still doing their jobs so it's fine with me." I said as I brushed my hair before tying it back in its signature side ponytail.

 _And that only took two hours?_ Lucario asked.

"Yes it did. Good thing too since it's time for us to meet up for lunch." I looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall. "Lucario, watch the place. Pikachu, let's go." I told them. Pikachu disappeared in a yellow blur while Lucario just went back to her deep thinking. How thankful I was when she evolved. Lucario has certainly gotten more mature when she did.

I walked out of my room and headed down towards the cantine. All the while, a certain yellow blur was always in the corner of my eye. Maybe training with that blockhead Dan did pay off.

I pushed open the doors and saw Dan, Sapphire, Ruby, Jade, Garnet, Hood, and Bree at our usual table. I saw that Dan had an empty seat and a full tray next to him. I walked over to them and saw that Ruby and Sapphire were bickering (as usual) while Jade was having a civilized conversation with Garnet, who was just nodding aimlessly. Bree was complaining about Ruby and Sapphire while Hood tried to calm her down.

"So, even after losing to me, you still had the guts to save a spot and meal for me?" I smirked as I took my seat next to Dan as I began to eat the salad in front of me.

"Yeah, well, a real man knows how to face defeat." Dan yawned, trying to pull the oldest trick in the book. But before he could wrap his arm around my shoulder, I shot him a glare and a flash of my shuriken. He withdrew his arm immediately.

"But you surrendered. So what does that make you then?" Bree countered as she forgot about Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hey! Her team captured the flag before I surrendered so I lost. Not surrendered." Dan corrected.

"Actually, you did surrender. And that was right before my team got your flag." I pointed out. "I got my admins to prove it. Just ask Quartz."

"Ack! Look at what you did! You spilled soda on my shirt! That doesn't wash out easily!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Aw man up ya pussy! A tiny stain like that won't hurt cha!" Sapphire slammed her can of soda on the table.

"Must they always act like that? It's really not a proper way to act." Jade complained.

"Mmhmm. That's great. I totally understand. I feel bad for you." Garnet mumbled aimlessly.

"Garnet? Are you even listening to me?" Jade demanded.

"Oh yeah? How surprising. I'm completely interested." Garnet nodded with every word.

"Oh boy. He's gone in the zone again." Hood shook his head.

"You would think Jade would realize by now." I commented.

"She's always so oblivious." Dan noted. "You can't really blame her. She always has her head in the clouds even though she's all about the rules."

"Still can't believe they're all foster siblings though. I would've thought they would all get along by the time they joined." Bree complained.

"Some people just don't get along." I said simply as I dropped an apple below the table. A yellow blur quickly snatched it up before it could hit the floor. "Look at Ruby and Sapphire. They've been partners for six years now, but they still argue."

"And that would've been enough time to have Jade realize that Garnet never really listens to whatever she's talking about." Dan said as he looked back over at his commanders.

"Garnet! Answer me!" Jade demanded.

"Oh. I feel bad for you. I totally get it. Tell me everything." Garnet said monotonically.

"Garnet!" Jade bonked him on the head with one of her signature tonfa. A red bump was left on Garnet's head as he snapped out of his trance.

"Ow! That really hurts!" he complained as he rubbed his head. "Oh, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. And she finally noticed." Hood pointed to a mad Jade.

"Sorry Jade." Garnet said sheepishly, trying to get away from the greenette's wrath.

I looked away from the yelling that was about to happen and towards the other side of the table. Ruby was having his face dunked in his bowl of soup while Sapphire while Bree was laughing at the scene. Hood was busy trying to get Jade to calm down a bit. For a 19 year old, he is really good at being a mediator.

"Hey, you okay?" Dan caught my attention.

"I'm fine. Just a little bored." I told him. Although there was a lot of chaos going on around us, this was normal for our teams. Ever since I joined Team Rocket, it was the best decision I made of my life.

Dan, Hood, Bree, and I have gotten to be close friends while we also made friends with Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, and Garnet who made our small circle of friends into a large circle of craziness.

My admins, Amethyst, Agate, Quartz, Pyrite, Topaz, Aquamarine, Onyx, Opal, Peridot, and Citrine, were also good lackeys, but we don't have a tight knit friendship with them like the commanders. Dan's admins, Violet, Chrome, Azure, Grey, Amber, Celeste, Ebony, Ivory, Olive, and Orange, they're a bit more laid back, like their general, but we still don't have a close friendship with them.

"Huh?" Dan looked down at his Pokegear at the same time I did at mines. We both got a message. I read it quickly and stood up.

"Sorry guys, but the higher-ups wants us." Dan excused us as we walked out of the door of the cantine.

We walked up the stairs in silence with a slight tap every once in awhile. We might need to work on that the next time we train.

"Why do you think the executives want us?" Dan asked.

"I don't know, but if we have to fill in for Proton and Petrel again, I am not doing it. I'm not dealing with that idiot trio again. How Petrel claimed them as his 'prized' admins still eludes me." I replied.

"Proton's admins are a bit better." Dan locked his fingers behind his head.

"Are you sure? Since I think they're just as bad. Especially that guy, what's his name again?" I pondered about it before I gave up very quickly. "You know what, I don't even care about it anymore."

"Let's see what they want." Dan said as we approached a grunt standing guard in front of four metal doors at the end of a hall on the second-to-last floor.

"We were told that the executives needed to see us." I told the grunt.

"IDs?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, but I showed him my ID card as Dan did as well.

The grunt nodded. "Archer's office. He's waiting in there with Ariana."

Dan raised a brow at me with a look that said 'both of them?' I shrugged and we walked in the office with a gold 'A' on the door.

The office was big with a single lone desk in the room. A man with close shaved teal hair sat in the chair with a woman with bright red hair next to him. When the door closed behind us, the chair turned around to reveal Archer with a passive look on his face.

"Sir. Ma'am." Dan and I greeted them with a bow to our superiors.

"Rise." Ariana commanded. Dan and I did as so.

"I supposed you know why you're here?" Archer asked as he leaned back in his chair.

There's a lot of ways to answer that. It could be about the time where Sapphire broke two walls while we were training or the time when Garnet knocked down Proton's and Petrels teams of grunts with his bo staff. Or was it the time Ruby shot Petrel in the ass with his guns? Again, there's a lot of ways to answer his question.

"No sir." Dan answered.

"I thought not." Archer said as he closed his eyes. "We have a special mission for you and your teams."

"Directly from Madame Boss herself." Ariana added.

Madame Boss? Okay, this must is huge if we're doing a mission for the mother of Giovanni. She's the most powerful leader in Team Rocket. Usually, she's at Team Rocket's Global base in Oblivia, but she visits her son at Team Rocket National base, or in other words, here in Kanto.

"Normally, she would be here to give a mission as important as this, but she can't make it." Ariana continued.

"So she handed the task to us." Archer added. "She thought that out of all of the generals in our group, you two were the ones most versatile for it."

Madame Boss chose us for a special mission? This seems a little bit too good to seem real. has she looked at our reports on our commanders? If she did, than she's playing a joke on us.

"Enough of your explaining." the door behind us busted open with a slam. "I'll take it from here."

"Yes, Madame." Archer and Ariana were wide-eyed and went to stand on either side of the desk.

"Madame Boss." Dan and I went down on one knee with our head down.

"Don't bother with the formalities, dearies. You can get up." a cold, strict voice commanded. We did as so. Madame Boss was an aging woman with strands of grey hair in her black hair she kept in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore a dark red shirt under a black buttoned blazer with a black pencil skirt on. She had black see through tights with dark red heels clicking with every step as she walked in front of us. Her face showed that she really was the mother of Giovanni since wrinkles were evident while her cheeks showed signs of botox use. Her brown eyes were like cold, hard steel.

"Now, this must be the great 'Fire Master' and 'Scarlet Star' I have heard so much about." Madame Boss stated as she scanned us. "I have to say, they clearly meet up to the rumors they say they are."

"Madame," Archer started.

"Did I say you can talk?" Madame Boss glared at him.

"No, Madame." Archer said quickly.

"Both of you will just get in the way. You know nothing about the mission anyway. You are dismissed." Madame Boss waved them off. Archer and Ariana bowed to her quickly before exiting the room.

"Since those two nitwits are gone, I supposed you have no idea why I need you both?" she asked.

"No, Madame." Dan and I said in unison.

"I suspected you didn't." Madame said as she sat in the chair behind the desk. "But this is very important mission after all. Anything we discuss will never be repeated to anyone outside your teams. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Madame." we said again.

"Good." she leaned back. "Although your teams have some behavioral issues, I still believe you are able to handle this. Do both of you know anything about the M-2 Project?" she asked.

The M-2 Project? Does she mean the one with Mewtwo? Of course I heard about it. During my years with Team Rocket, I have researched it as often as I can.

"No, Madame."

"Yes, Madame." I said as Dan gave his answer.

"I see at least one of you are well educated on the one failure Team Rocket has in its long line of success." Madame Boss noticed as she stood up from her seat. "I wanted the both of you to go and recapture Mewtwo. We have new intel on possible locations it might be hiding in. You," she pointed towards Dan. "You are to search a rundown mansion located on the destroyed island of Cinnabar while you," she pointed towards me. "You are to search the cave located near Cerulean City. If both of you find nothing, report to me immediately and I shall find a new lead on M-2."

Us? Finding a powerful pokémon such as Mewtwo? This must be the dream mission every member wishes for. Especially since it's coming from Madame Boss herself.

"You are dismissed." Madame Boss waved us off. Dan and I turned towards the door, but Madame Boss stopped us. "But not you, Alice. I have something else to discuss with you."

I stopped in my track and Dan turned back at me. I gave him a nod to go on without me. He nodded back and exited the room.

"Yes, Madame?" I asked as I turned back to her.

"I've heard much about you." She started to pace around me. "You were recruited by my brat boy, Giovanni. You rose from being the former soft shell of yourself to being one of the most ruthless and merciless general in Team Rocket history. I have a very special mission for you." she stopped in front of me.

I was too scared to talk or move. She knows about my entire life. What does she want me to do? I never really killed anyone before. I would embed my stars in people's flesh, but that wouldn't be enough to kill them.

"We have a pest meddling in Team Rocket's schemes for far too long." she narrowed her eyes. "You are to kill Ashton Satoshi Ketchum."

I was shocked. Sure he and all of those called friends and family of mines called me weak, but having me kill my twin brother? You know what? If I'm dead to him, then why should I care?

"It shall be done, Madame." I told her.

"Good." she grinned wickedly. "I don't expect it to be done right away. Just focus on your current mission and when there's an appropriate time, do the deed."

"Yes, Madame." I nodded.

"You are dismissed. And what we just discussed in here will never be spoken to anyone else." she warned.

"Yes, Madame." I bowed to her before I exited the room.

When I opened the door to the hallway, I was surprised since no one was there. Not even the grunt standing guard. Was it possible he got scared off by Madame Boss?

Shaking the thought out of my head, I went up to the floor with all of the generals' and commanders' rooms. I heard some shouting coming from both Sapphire's and Ruby's rooms; they're connected by a extendable screen which is not soundproof. Jade's and Garnet's rooms are the same, but I don't hear any shouting coming from them.

As I was about to walk into my room, Dan walked out of his.

"Hey, so what did Madame Boss wanted to talk to you about?" he asked.

"Nothing big." I told him, remembering what Madame Boss said to me. With that, I went into my room.

Before I could close the door, Pikachu shot into my room and onto my bed. Lucario was still leaning against the wall while Absol had moved from her spot on the floor to laying at the end of my bed.

I knew that Pikachu wasn't listening to anything Madame Boss told Dan or I. She certainly didn't hear the personal mission she have me either. And it's going to stay that way.

"You tired?"I asked her as I stroked her fur.

"Pi." she shrugged. Over the years, Dan and I worked on her stealth and stamina. She could run around all day, but not get tired.

 _How was your lunch?_ Lucario asked.

"It was cut short. We have a new mission to do." I told her. She nodded and got into her pokéball. Absol lifted her head up and settled it in my lap while Pikachu has moved from the bed to my shoulder.

 _Knock!_

"Come in." I said, knowing it was Dan. His red aura isn't hard to miss.

"When do you want to inform the grunts?" he asked as he poked his head in.

"Tomorrow." I answered. "They are still tired from the five training missions we did today."

"Got it." he nodded. He crossed his arms and leaned in my doorway.

"What do you want?" I scowled at him. Whenever he doesn't leave right away, he wants something.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering what Madame Boss wanted from a princess like you." he smirked.

"Do not call me a princess!" I shouted at him.

"Whatever do say, princess." he smirked again. He quickly got out and closed the door as I threw one of my stars at him. It was embedded in the dartboard that held ten other stars on the door.

I'm usually calm, but I still hate it whenever he calls me that.

I sighed before I got off of my bed and took out all of the stars in the dartboard. I examined one and they seemed a bit dull. I need to pay a visit to Hood soon. Since I have nothing else to do today, I might as well do it now.

I left Lucario's pokéball in my room while only bringing Absol's and Pikachu's pokeballs along. Pikachu followed me in a yellow flash while Absol just walked alongside me. I went down to the weaponry and slid my ID card through the lock. It beeped and I walked in.

"Hood? You here?" I called out.

"Back here!" Hood called out. I walked behind some tanks and saw Hood tinkering with the wires in a missile.

"Bree was right; you're basically a tech guy here." I told him.

"Heh. Yeah. Now that I look closer at what I do, I guess I am." He stood up and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I owe her an apology. Even if it's six years overdue."

"Yes you do." I nodded.

"So what do you need?" he asked as he wiped his face with a piece of cloth.

"Do you have any more of my shurikens? These are getting dull." I showed him the ones from my dartboard. "I'm also running out."

"You go through them faster than Sapphire does with her food." Hood chuckled.

"Well, I need more of them if I'm going to thrown them at people and never going to see them again. I try to get as many back as I can, but I can't get all of them." I pointed out.

"Maybe stop leaving them around in the world. People will find them." Hood pointed out.

"Than how else will I spread my name as the 'Scarlet Star'?" I countered. "I need to spread fear and Team Rocket's name."

"Good point." Hood said. "I think we just a brand new shipment in." he said as he led me back to the small weapons section.

I looked at the different weapon he had in the section. Most generals and commanders tend to use small, but dangerous weapons. For example, I use my scarlet red star shurikens while Dan has a wide collection of daggers and knives.

Sapphire, she tends to use her own weapon, or in other words, her hands and feet along with the occasional teeth, I mean fangs. Ruby has a pair of top of the line specialized handguns, but he doesn't use them that often. He tries to stay away from violence, but he will use the guns if he needs to. Jade has a pair of high quality tonfa. She likes to swing them around and disable people's movement with them. Garnet has a collapsible bo staff. He prefers using the enemy's attack and power against them and he uses his bo staff to achieve that even though he'll use his own power against them.

I feel like they should get their weapons get checked out. I noticed a crack in the barrel of one of Ruby's guns while there was a slight crack in one of Jade's tonfa. Garnet has been having trouble keeping his bo staff locked in place. If they don't get those problems checked out, they might hurt themselves with their weapons.

"Here they are." Hood picked up a black box and opened it up to reveal white velvet lining the inside. Two rows of ten star shurikens each were in sitting in place.

"Thank you." I took the stars from the box. "Can you sharpen these?" I handed him the old stars I had.

"Won't be a problem." he said as he placed them it the black box. "Just come back whenever you need more."

"Actually, do you have another weapon? You know, something close range?" I asked him.

"Close range? What for?" he asked.

"Just as an extra precaution if I ever get cornered or something." I replied.

"Not sure if that will ever happen, but I do have something." Hood walked down some shelves and pulled down a glossy black box. He opened it and a silver dagger with a black handle with a ruby at the base of the blade on both sides. A rose was at the end of the handle. The silver blade was about four inches while the handle was about one and a half inches. "This just came in. Thought that it would fit you."

"It sure looks like it." I said as I picked up the dagger from the soft red velvet lining. I gripped it and slashed the air. "This will be perfect."

"Good. Then you'll need something to have it in." he handed me a black sheath. It was the same black color as the handle, but the sheath was covered with silver designs of rose petals and sweeping lines. I took the sheath and clipped it on my belt on my skirt. I placed the dagger in the sheath.

I thanked him again and exited the weaponry. I looked down at Absol who looked back at me. I took out the dagger and stared at my reflection in the shiny metal.

I need something sharp to kill family with.

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

"Listen up, grunts." I boomed across the training room. "We just got a new mission and it's an important one."

"I'm sure all of you are well-equipped to handle a mission like this." Alice added as she stood next to me on the elevated stand.

"What mission is it?" Garnet raised his hand up.

I shared a look with Alice and she nodded. "We are tasked with locating and capturing the M-2 Project."

"Ordered directly from Madame Boss herself." Alice added.

"The M-2 Project?" Sapphire asked.

"Do you mean Mewtwo?" Jade asked.

"Precisely." Alice nodded. "She entrusted us with this honor and we will not fail her if we do locate it."

"The teams are going to two separate locations."I stated. "My team," I turned towards them. "Jade, Violet, Celeste, Amber, Olive, and Grey, you and your squads are to come with me to the Cinnabar Mansion to search for Mewtwo there. Garnet, you and the rest of the admins are to stay here and train alongside with the rest of the grunts."

"Understood!" all of them saluted.

"As for my team." Alice looked towards them. "Sapphire, you and the admins you picked, Agate, Citrine, Onyx, Opal, and Quartz, you and your squads are to come with me to investigate Cerulean Cave near Cerulean City. Ruby, you and your admins are to stay here and train alongside the remains of Dan's team."

"Affirmative!" her team saluted.

"Alright." I nodded. "Everyone who is coming with us come closer so we can discuss this mission. All of the commanders and admins too."

Half of the grunts dispersed while the other half came closer as I helped Alice down the stand after I hopped down.

After we told the grunts of the plans, they went to do some last minute training before we head out tomorrow. The admins went to oversee the training their squads are doing. It was fairly easy since they were in charge of overseeing ten grunts each.

"Dan, why do I have to stay here with the grunts while Jade gets to go with you?" Garnet complained.

"Because I need someone to watch the remaining grunts to make sure they don't blab the mission to anyone else." I answered. "And Jade is also more knowledgeable in the M-2 Project so she's the perfect commander for this mission."

"Though I agree with you on why you chose me," Jade started. "Do you not trust the grunts? They have been the same ones training under your command for six years."

"Yes, but like the four of you," Alice looked over the commanders. "They have some behavior problems even though our teams are the most deadly and dangerous."

"Then why are you bringing that barbarian with you? She'll only cause trouble!" Ruby pointed to Sapphire.

"If ya wanna keep yer teeth, I suggest ya shut yer mouth!" Sapphire threatened him.

"Enough." Alice scolded them. "I chose Sapphire because her heightened senses would be helpful to locate Mewtwo and Ruby is the most levelheaded to handle the grunts."

"And that way we can keep them from fighting." I added.

"Yes." Alice sighed. "That is another reason why I chose to separate them."

"Jade, what do you think the chances are of finding Mewtwo?" Garnet asked.

"They are very slim. We lost Mewtwo six years ago and it could be anywhere by now." Jade explained.

"A slim chance is a chance we're taking." I said. "Even if we don't find Mewtwo on our mission tomorrow, Madame Boss said she'll find more leads."

"But I do believe we have more of a chance since Madame Boss also said that these are leads she found herself." Alice added.

"All of you should go and get ready for tomorrow. Tell the others that too." I ordered. They nodded and went off to tell the grunts.

Alice and I oversaw as all of the grunts exited the training room.

"Who do you think you're going to use?" I asked Alice when we were alone. "Pikachu? You haven't used her in a while."

"No." she answered as Pikachu appeared on her shoulder. "On a mission like this, we have to spread the fear Team Rocket brings. I'm planning on using Blastoise and Lucario. Maybe Absol as well. She hasn't gotten any action after hunting down that traitor scientist."

"It's a good thing they only erased Dr. Fuji's memories." I said.

"Yeah, but Team Rocket has gotten more extreme lately." Alice said as she turned away.

"That's true, but we have to do whatever they say." I shrugged.

"Yep. Whatever they say." Alice said quietly.

"You okay?" I asked her. She's been a bit distant ever since Madame Boss wanted to talk to her privately.

"I'm fine." she shook her head. "Who are you going to use?"

"Maybe Infernape and Blaziken. Of course I'll use Charizard." I answered her.

"Here." She handed me a pokéball. "Use my Charizard for your mission as well. He'll be good for some air surveillance."

"Are you sure?"I asked her as I held the pokéball in my hand.

"Yes." she nodded. "He has been stuck in his pokéball for so long, I want him to have some freedom to stretch his wings."

"I'll take good care of him." I replied as I clipped the pokéball on my belt. "You know, princess, you must trust me a lot if you're giving me your pokémon. You don't have a crush on me, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" she shouted. "I certainly don't like you!" she crossed her arms. "And don't call me 'princess'!"

"Listen, I'll stop calling you that if you just admit your feelings for me." I told her.

"I don't have feelings for you!" she shouted.

It's now or never. I have to say it.

"But maybe I have feelings for you." I said quietly.

"What?" she was shocked.

"I like you okay?" I said it louder. "I actually have for a while now."

"Dan, I-I." she stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just want to tell you before it's too late." I told her quickly.

"Too late for what?" she asked.

"I heard what Madame Boss asked you to do." I told her.

"What? You listened to our conservation?" she was surprised. "But how?"

"Hood gave me a radio and satellite set that allows me to hear anything people say. And I heard that." I admitted.

"Dan, you're not supposed to know. If she finds out-" Alice said frantically.

"She's not going to find out."I held her hands in mines. "She told you not to tell anybody and you didn't. I found out myself."

"You're still not supposed to know though. It's my problem to solve." she said quietly.

"I won't tell a soul." I hushed her. Finally, I can show her the feelings I've been hiding for years.

"She will find out though... than we'll both be killed." Alice said.

"It won't matter if she thinks you did it though. But I hope you don't do it." I said quietly.

"Dan, I have to. It's a direct order." Alice countered.

"He's still your family though. Are you willing to kill your family?"I asked her.

"He's not my family anymore. I'm dead. We're no longer connected." she said bitterly as she looked down.

"Don't think like that. I know that deep down, you still care for him." I lifted her chin up.

"No I don't-!"

"You do. I know it and you know it." I cut her off.

"I don't know. You know me too well." she said quietly.

"You can know me better if we're in a bed." I smirked.

"Pervert!" she pushed me away. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Hey. I'm only kidding." I wrapped my arms around her, locking my fingers on her stomach. "I wouldn't do anything like that unless you're cool with it."

"Dan, I just can't." she broke free. "I can't think about this right now. I need some time."

With that, I'm left alone. How much longer do I have to wait? I waited for her ever since I met her. And I'm still in love with her even after all these years.

* * *

 **Oh, I love writing this story! It's such a drastic change from my other s ones. I love it! But some of the stuff I wrote was like' What the f*ck' to me since it's a bit more darker and mature for some audiences. I'm not writing any sex scenes though. It's just pushing the T rating a little bit. but I won't change it to M, it's not that bad.**

 **What do you think of the chapter though? Myself, I like it. It's a nice departure from the other Ashleys in my other stories. Though, for some of my loyal readers, I know that I'm killing you with A Twist in Life. I will update that when I want to! Which may be in two weeks.**

 **Until then, there's still the poll on my profile for this story. I really need your opinion so vote! If not, then I have an interesting ending for this story. It's your choice though. Choose who you want her to end up with! And leave a review! I would love it if I knew how you guys think of my stories!**

 **PS: I also need help with A Twist in Life. If anyone knows what the Brighton Diary entries were, I need them. I really do. My version of SoA was messed up so I can't play it again.**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you lovely readers and writers! First off, I would to say sorry for both waiting so long to update this story which I have developed a bit of writer's block for and updating late in general. Now, I did say I would update this week and I was going to do it yesterday, but then this new anime sucked me in and I've been obsessing over Harvest Moon fics lately, so yeah. Sorry!**

 **Speaking of anime, I've made a list of animes I want to watch and I realize that I probably won't finish that lit until I graduate college. Seriously, there are a lot and I am a very busy girl already. But I have more free time since when I came back n my vacation, I found out that one of the AP classes I was supposed this year is cancelled. So yay! Yet pressure is still on me for tennis. I hope I can survive varsity!**

 **Enough talking. Let's get on with the chapter! But a warning to all of you, if you are a person who is a sensitive person, you might want to skip over the part where Dan and Alice are in a room totally alone (just them, no one else) and go straight to Jade's POV. From that, you might know what happens, but don't worry. It's nothing graphic. There's a reason this isn't rated M, just T. So if you're good with that, then read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I, AKCC, do not own Pokemon at all, just the OCs I created. And there are a lot. I also don't own the song the lyrics below come from!**

* * *

 _All my life I've been good,_  
 _But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell_  
 _All I want is to mess around_  
 _And I don't really care about_  
 _If you love me_  
 _If you hate me_  
 _You can't save me_

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Dan's POV**

I ran a hand through my hair. "What the hell was I thinking?" I sighed.

"Umm, Dan? Are you okay?" Jade asked through my earpiece.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No. The mansion is just filled with old furniture and a couple of pokémon." she replied. "The furniture is nice though. Ohh! Is that a 17th century chaise?"

"Jade? Focus." I ordered her.

"Sorry. It just looked a lot like the ones I saw when I was looking at artwork in my free time." she apologized.

"It's fine." I rubbed my temples. "What kinds of pokémon are there?"

"Hmm. There's some pretty rare and uncommon pokémon here." she pondered. "Ditto, a few Porygon and I think I saw a Castform or two. Wow. There's plenty of defiant evidence of Team Rocket being based here once. I think there was a lab here."

"That's probably why Madame wanted us to check this place out."I looked up to the sky where my Charizard and Alice's Charizard were circling overhead. "Capture them all. We could use some more pokémon in the labs to help out."

"On it." Jade said before the line disconnected.

I sighed again. What was I thinking about before? Oh yeah. What the hell was I thinking?

"What do you two think?" I looked at my Infernape and my Blaziken who were standing on either side of me. "Do you think I did the right choice by confessing?"

They both gave me a look that says 'Dude, why are you asking us? It's a human problem, not a pokémon problem.'

"Than what do you expect me to do?" I sighed. "I haven't felt anything like this before to anyone before I met her."

They gave me another look that said 'And that's our problem how?'.

"You guys are no help." I glared at them. They shrugged and went back to checking for any people wandering around.

Suddenly, both Charizard ahead dive bombed down and landed in front of me and my other pokémon without a sound, but with a rush of wind.

Before I could scold them, Blaziken and Infernape informed me of two figures climbing up the mountain the mansion was on.

"Charizard, stay here." I told my Charizard as I glared at the two figures. He nodded and I slid down the mountainside with Blaziken and Infernape doing the same thing next to me while Alice's Charizard was flying overhead.

My gloved hands reduced the friction that appeared as I placed my hand in the mountainside as my feet knocked pebbles out of the way of the steep mountain.

I landed on my feet and Blaziken and Infernape stood in a battle stance in front of me. Alice's Charizard was busy circling overhead.

"Remind me again why you wanted to come here again?" a male voice asked.

"I told you! I saw two pokémon circling overhead around here! I want to check if it's a legendary pokémon!" another male voice exclaimed.

Okay, so one of them isn't really the brightest.

I looked up to see Alice's Charizard coming down for a landing. He landed in front of Blaziken and Infernape. Guess he wants to do some battling. I'm fine with it. He's one of the most powerful pokémon in Team Rocket.

"Hey, who are you?" a boy with black hair, a red and white cap on his head, and a Pikachu on his shoulder asked.

"Ash! Wait up!" another boy looking around the same age as the first with spiky auburn hair ran up the mountain with him as they appeared. They both looked around Alice's age. In fact, the first one looked a lot like Alice before she officially joined.

"Gary! I found something!" Ash yelled down to him.

Ash and Gary? Why did those names sound so familiar? Oh yeah! Ash was Alice's brother while Gary was their childhood friend. And they were the ones who made Alice run away in the first place! Now I know why Alice's Charizard wanted to battle.

"You know, little kids shouldn't be playing where they're not supposed to." I glared at them.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Ash, look at his shirt. He's a member of Team Rocket for crying out loud!" Gary yelled at him.

So Ash is the one who isn't the brightest. Go figure.

"Your friend's right. And we're in the middle of a mission here so I appreciate it if you kids just run along. I said.

"What are you even doing here?" Gary asked as he took a pokéball from his belt.

"If I told you that then it wouldn't be an important mission, now would it?" I raised a brow. "Let's just get this over with. Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Blastoise!" Gary threw his pokéball out and a Blastoise popped out. He stood in front of the two trainers and withdrew into his shell as he took the blast of the Flamethrower head on.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked shocked as he looked at Alice's Charizard. Is it possible that he recognized him? If so, Charizard certainly didn't like it. He only growled in response.

"Pikachu! What are you waiting for?" Ash whined.

"Pi? Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at Charizard.

"Flamethrower again." I yawned. These trainers are rather pathetic.

Charizard opened its mouth and released a stream of fire that cancelled out the Thunderbolt.

"Hydro Pump!' Gary yelled. Blastoise set its cannons and two streams of high pressured water shot out of its two cannons in its shell.

"Flamethrower." I yawned again. This is getting boring. The two attacks collided and a cloud of steam rose.

"Dan. We swept the entire mansion, but we couldn't find any traces of the M-2 Project being here lately." Jade reported in.

"Pull out than. Rendezvous at the back of the mansion. I'll be there shortly. I have some pests to deal with." I told her through the earpiece.

"Roger." she said before disconnecting.

I sighed. Time to finish this. "Charizard! Fly up!" Alice's Charizard flew out of the steam cloud and high above everyone. "Blast Burn!"

A red orb appeared in Charizard's mouth and a glowing red stream of fire was fired at Blastoise and Pikachu. When the attack hit, an explosion appeared. Using this cover, my Charizard quickly flew over and I grabbed onto him and climbed onto his back. I returned Blaziken and Infernape while Alice's Charizard flew behind us.

My Charizard led us to the deserted garden behind the mansion where the grunts, admins, and Jade were waiting. They all had their equipment with them. Both Charizard returned to their pokeballs as the admins called out their psychic pokémon.

"Was the problem taken care of?" Jade asked.

"We have no problems." I told her. "Teleport us back to the base."

With that, the psychic pokémon lifted their arms and their eyes glowed blue. In a flash of light, we were gone.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

 _Are you sure you want to do this?_ Lucario asked as I paced around the cave.

"Why does it matter to you? You never even met him." I told her.

 _Physically no, but I have seen him in your memories._ she replied.

"You looked through my mind?" I stopped my pacing. "Why you-!" I charged up an Aura Sphere and threw it at her.

 _Now, there's no need for unnecessary violence._ she deflected it. The Aura Sphere crashed into the cave wall. _And yes I did. I was just an immature Riolu back then and I was wondering what kind of person you are._

"You had six years ahead of you to find and you couldn't wait?" I glared at her.

 _Again, I said I was an immature Riolu._ she shrugged.

"One with a giant mouth." I muttered.

 _Which I rubbed off on of you!_ Lucario said louder.

"Damn it! I'm already pissed off from you, but finding that jackass Mewtwo here is total Tauros-shit! Fucking machine!" I exclaimed as I threw down the psychic energy indicator.

 _I proved my point._ Lucario said.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I need to be emotionless. Any kind of feelings will just cloud my judgment. And I really don't need that right now.

I pressed a button on my earpiece. "Sapphire, any progress down there?"

"No ma'am! All teams reported that they found nadda!" she replied. "We're still combing through all the floors though."

"Report to me if you find nothing." I told her.

"Yes, ma'am!" she exclaimed before the earpiece crackled with static.

I leaned against a rock and sighed. I could watch over my team, but this spot was where the signal was the strongest. Well, until five minutes ago when it suddenly cut off. I looked towards my pokémon. A small river was nearby so Blastoise was resting in it while Lucario was near the river, meditating. Pikachu was currently on top of Blastoise, eyes closed.

I took out one of my stars and stared at my reflection in it. My red eyes were basically glowing in this dark cave. My white hair reflecting any light available. When a person looks at me, they will see a girl. A girl who is passive. One who can kill.

I never directly killed anyone. Not that I stayed long enough to see it. I just throw my stars into the flesh of anyone disturbing our missions. I tried to aim for non-vital spots. I don't want to kill. I will hurt though. I don't stay to see them suffer. I run. I run like a coward. Like a weakling. They may die from blood loss or internally bleeding, but how should I know if I'm never there to see them past on. It's their fault though. They always try to get the stars out of their bodies. They really shouldn't. The stars actually block any more blood getting out. I just wound them. They cause their own deaths.

But now, I have to commit a death with my own hands. How though? My only weapons are my stars and that dagger. They're usually meant to wound, not kill. Though I can make them kill though. Should I? Should I take away an innocent life? A life connected to a boy with friends and family? No. It doesn't matter. I was family, but I'm dead. Why should I feel for him? Why should I feel for them? They made their choice. They all turned their backs on me. They all forgot about me. If I don't exist right now, than should they really care? They already lost one. They would have no feelings on losing another. It's decided then I will have no remorse or second thoughts when I commit this sin.

"General Alice!" Sapphire basically screamed in my earpiece.

'Report."I winced when she did.

"We gotta intruder! From the looks of it, it's the Gym Leader!" she said.

That red-headed pest? "Fall back. I'll take care of her." I ordered her.

"Gotcha! People! Get back! Alice will take care of it!" Clearly, Sapphire didn't realize that she had had her earpiece on.

I sighed as I turned it off. I looked towards my pokémon and nodded. Lucario went back to her pokéball on my belt and Pikachu rushed in a yellow blur. Blastoise yawned as I jumped on to of him. He sped off in the river and somehow, it led us towards the entrance where none of my team was there. They listen well. The only person there was that Gym Leader.

"Ah. I see that you finally decided to do something."I said as Blastoise slowed down as we approached her. "Took you long enough."

"Team Rocket." Misty gritted her teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I stepped off of Blastoise's shell. "Unfortunately, I can't really tell you. Top Secret and all that Tauros-shit."

"Whatever it is, I'll stop you! Go! Gyarados!" Misty threw out a pokéball.

"Gyaaa!" it roared when it popped out.

I yawned as it did. "Very well then. If you want to battle it out, then let's just get this finished with. Blastoise, up front." I narrowed my eyes.

"Blastoise." he growled as he rose from the river and stomped his way in front of me.

"Why does he-" Misty stared at Blastoise.

I better stop her from getting any closer. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump." I ordered.

Blastoise set his cannons on his shell and two jet streams of water blasted into Gyarados, pushing it into a cave wall.

"Gyarados!" Misty exclaimed. "Alright then. Gyarados! Use Crunch!"

"Withdraw into your shell." I flipped my hair, bored already. Blastoise retreated back into his shell as Gyarados went on and broke his fangs in Blastoise's indestructible shell. "Now use Ice Beam." I commanded as I narrowed my eyes.

Suddenly, Blastoise poked his head under Gyarados and fired an ice blue beam at it. Gyarados was frozen as his was preoccupied smashing his fangs away.

"Zen Headbutt." I ordered.

Blastoise brought out his remaining limbs while the top of his head glowed blue. He moved his arms under Gyarados and headbutted into its underside. The ice broke as Blastoise pushed Gyarados into the river.

"Now, are we done here?" I asked as Blastoise got out of the water.

"Not yet!" Misty shouted as her Gyarados rose out of the water. Will that thing ever give up?!

"Ma'am! We went through the entire cave, but we found nadda! Not a trace!" Sapphire reported through my earpiece.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue. "Rendezvous at the deepest part of the cave. I have some business to finish here." I told her.

"Roger!" Sapphire shouted before signing off.

"Geez, she really needs to tone it down." I muttered to myself. I looked back towards the battle where Blastoise and Gyarados were wrestling with each other. "Blastoise, enough stalling, finish this thing. Hydro Cannon."

Blastoise pushed Gyarados off of him and set his cannons. Two glowing blue orbs appeared in them and two large glowing blue streams of water shot out. The water crashed into Gyarados who slammed into the cave wall, crack appearing under it.

"Gyarados!" Misty cried as her Gyarados slid down, fainted. She returned it with a defeated look.

While she was busy doing that, Blastoise went back to his pokéball and I brought out some of my stars. With deadly accuracy, I threw them and Misty was dragged and pinned to the cave wall.

"What the-?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Listen here." I slowly walked up to her. "Let this be a warning. Mess in the affairs of Team Rocket again, I won't spare your life." I glared at her.

She gasped when I looked her in her eyes. "It can't be."

I gritted my teeth. It's been six fucking years! How the hell does she remember?! I snapped my fingers behind my back.

"Forget that you even saw me." I hissed. Pikachu swiftly ran in between us and a flash of light appeared from her. I quickly put up an invisible barrier and backed away. I grabbed Pikachu in my arms and ran back into the part of the cave where I was before. I put down the barrier when I was out of sight. I slowed down to a walk and place Pikachu down.

"Ma'am! How did it go?" Sapphire asked. She was there along with the rest of the team.

"She's taken care of. We won't be seeing her meddling anytime soon."I coolly told her. "Prepare for teleport."

I walked up to them and stood in front as some of the grunts brought out their psychic type pokémon. I nodded my head and we all teleported back to the base.

When I opened my eyes, we were back in the training room. I could see that all of the other grunts, admins, and commanders are there.

"Where's Dan?" I asked Jade who was walking towards me with Ruby and Garnet.

"When we came back, he immediately went to somewhere else. He said nothing about where." she answered.

"How did your mission go?" Ruby asked.

"We found nothing. We had a very brief trail of psychic energy, but it was faded and gone by the time we had a sample of it." I replied.

"Sounds like Jade's mission. The only thing she got were pokémon and no Mewtwo." Garnet jerked his thumb towards her direction.

"At least I got something out of it." she defended.

"Yeah. When you weren't busy looking at furniture." Garnet rolled his eyes.

"Both of you, knock it off." I scolded them.

"Sorry, ma'am." they looked at their feet.

"Stay here while I go find Dan." I ordered them.

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted, with Sapphire being the loudest.

"And sapphire, try to tone it down a bit." I added.

"See?! I'm not the only one who thinks that you're loud!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Says the boy who just yelled in my ear!" Sapphire shouted.

I rolled my eyes and exited. I'll just let Jade and Garnet handle them.

I walked down the hall and towards the executives' offices. It was a long shot, but I have to try.

I turned a corner, but a hand suddenly pulled me into a room. On instant, I elbowed whoever grabbed me in the stomach.

"Oof! Relax, it's only me!" I recognized that voice. I turned around and saw Dan wincing while holding his stomach.

"Sorry." I muttered. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks, but I forced it down. I can't show any emotions!

"It's fine." he groaned as he straightened up. "Madame Boss wants us in a video conference. She's having it with Giovanni."

"Giovanni?" I raised a brow. By the way she was talking about him with me in private, she sounded like she hated him.

"Yeah. And she wants us right away." he led me out of the room and down a set of stairs. We walked in silence with no taps this time. Seems like she was able to get the hang of it.

We walked down to the lowest floor where there was a single door at the end of the hall. There was two locks so Dan and I brought out our IDs and swept them through the locks at the same time. The electronic locks beeped and turned green. The locks clicked signaling that they unlocked.

Dan opened the door and let me go in first. I walked in and Dan followed me with the door closing behind us. Giovanni was sitting behind his desk facing the giant monitor behind him which had a view of Madame Boss in her own chair.

"Sir! Madame!" we kneeled at the same time.

"Rise." Giovanni said as he turned around to face us. We did as told.

"So, I see that both of you have returned from your missions. Have you located the M-2 Project?" Madame Boss asked.

"No Madame." I answered. "We found no recent leads at any of the locations."

"I see." she leaned back in her chair.

"Have you had any disturbances?" Giovanni asked.

"We had a few pests meddling, but we took care of them." Dan answered.

"Good." Giovanni nodded.

"We actually have one last lead on the M-2 Project." Madame said. "I want you two to go undercover and find out anything at any means necessary."

Dan decides to take a risk and ask a question. "And what would that be?"

"We had information that the pristine Professor Oak has some data on Mewtwo courtesy of a certain thorn in our side called Ash Ketchum." Giovanni said.

I froze a bit when he said that. I didn't let that show though. I can't let them see.

"I hope that the both of you are able to take care of this new mission amongst any other things." Madame said.

"Take only your commanders to go undercover. The rest of your teams will hide and strike when the time is right." Giovanni added. "Both of you are dismissed.

Dan and I saluted before walking out of the office. We walked up the stairs and through the halls until we reached a private training room reserved only for Dan and I. There were no security cameras in the room, so we were safe.

I stood in the middle of the room as Dan closed the door tightly. I clenched my fists tightly as I tried not to let anything show. I can't. I just can't.

"Alice." Dan placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't. Just don't." I told him.

"I saw him today." Dan said.

My eyes widened. "You what?" I turned towards him.

"I was on my mission when he and his friend interrupted us. I battled him before we had to retreat." Dan said.

"Then he will definitely know." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"I met one of his old travelling partners today. She walked in. I had to battle her and made sure that she doesn't disturb us. But when I warned her, she knew." I said quietly.

"And you're afraid of her telling him?" Dan asked.

"Yes. If she was able to see that it's me after all these years, than he would have no problem." I said.

"So you're not going to do it than?" Dan asked.

"No. I am going to do it. I have to." I replied. After my little debate in my head, I confirmed it. I need to. To get it out of my head.

"You're not serious." Dan said.

"But I am." I narrowed my eyes. "I know I haven't done anything like this before, we all have to make choices we have to live it. Well this is my choice. I don't care if they all hate me, they all forgot about me. They didn't care about me. You saw how they were at that funeral, they didn't give a piece of shit about me. And since they don't, I don't care what they think. To them, I'm a total stranger who is also a murderer."

"You are not a murderer." he said.

"Not yet. But once this mission is over with. I will be." I said as I faced away from him.

"You're not like that." Dan said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How do you know that?" I asked him as I closed my eyes..

"Because we known each other for six years. and in those six years, I somehow fell in love with you." he said quietly.

"Dan. please don't. I can't handle any of this anymore." I begged as he turned me around to face him.

"Just hear me out." he lifted my chin up. My eyes snapped out when I felt something on my lips. I saw Dan was kissing me. I lost all feelings in my body as I closed my eyes and just let it happen. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and started to push me back against a wall. I placed my hands on his chest and just kissed him back.

He broke and started to kiss my neck. I gasped when I felt his hand snake to the back of my neck, where the zipper to my shirt was.

"Dan. I'm not sure if I'm ready." I told him, staring up at the ceiling while he was still kissing my neck.

"Do you trust me?" he stopped and stared at me in the eyes.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Then trust me when I tell you this, I will never do anything to harm you." he said.

"You already had this planned?!" I pushed him away.

"I'm always prepared." he smirked as he held up a wrapped condom. I glared at him, but he quickly pulled me in another kiss so I forgot about it.

I felt him rip off my vest and gloves while he did the same to his. I kicked off my boots and Dan did the same as he pushed me away from the wall and towards one of the mattress we used for fighting practice in the room.

I gasped again when we pushed me onto the mattress. I never seen him this commanding before. I have to say, I find it attractive.

Dan crawled over me and took off his shirt. I placed my hands on his bare chest as he kissed me again. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he moved down to my neck. I felt him take off my shirt and skirt. I ditched the leggings and converted to a mini skirt long ago. I sighed as he pulled away to remove his pants. While he did so, I quickly grabbed a blanket from a pile next to the mattress and draped it over us as Dan went in for another kiss.

We laid there, making out with only me in my bra and underwear and Dan in his boxers. I passionately kissed him as our legs got tangled with each other in the blanket. Finally, Dan decided to unwrap the condom.

I'll end it there. I know that you know what happened the rest of the night. If you don't, let's just say that I never felt so alive in my entire life.

* * *

 **Jade's POV**

"Where do you think they are?" I asked as the four of us walked down the hall.

"Didn't Alice say something about finding Dan?" Ruby brought up.

"Yeah, but she said that a while ago." Sapphire pointed out.

"They did have to report to Madame." Garnet added. "Maybe they're doing that."

"It's been a while though." I pointed out.

"Hey look! Their private training room is locked!" Sapphire noted as we passed by. "Whatcha think they're doing in there?"

"I don't know. We can't really go in there." Ruby said.

"And it's soundproof." I added.

"Wait, Sapph got superhuman hearing! Maybe she can hear what's going on in there!" Garnet exclaimed.

"Garnet! That's an invasion of privacy especially to our Generals!" I scolded him.

"Oh my Arceus!" Sapphire gasped.

"What? What did you hear?" Ruby asked.

"I can never ever forget that! Seriously?! Who does that?!" she cried out.

"Sapphire! Are you okay?"I asked her.

"No! That was plain nasty! Argh! I never thought they would do it!" she replied.

Horror washed across my face and Ruby's as we realized what she meant.

"Do what?" Garnet asked.

I facepalmed. We lived with this guy for almost all of our lives, yet did he not learn anything from our health homeschooling lessons?!

"Garnet, I don't know how to put this, but when a female and a male love each other very much-" Ruby started before Sapphire hit him.

"Idiot! That is not how ya explain that kinda thing!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else." I suggested. I looked up to see the cameras currently down for the moment, but it was still risky to talk about it here.

"Let's go to our rooms." Ruby suggested. We went to a set of stairs and walked down to where our rooms were. We quickly ducked into Sapphire's and Ruby's connecting room and closed both of the doors.

"Okay." Ruby said as he pulled away the screen separating both rooms. "What should we discuss first?"

"What the thing everyone is talking about which I don't know?" Garnet spoke up.

"Garnet, that is a talk for another time. It's a very sensitive subject." I patted his head.

"Remember these are our Generals we're talking about. We can't let anyone else know about them." Ruby pointed out.

"Relax. Who's gonna know 'cept for us?" Sapphire waved it off.

"Hey guys." Bree greeted as she and Hood poked their heads in the doorway.

"Oh right. There's them." Sapphire said. "And why didn't ya lock yer damn door?!" she screamed at Ruby.

"I thought I did!" he cowered.

"Yeah he did, but I used Hood's tools to unlock the door and walk in here." Bree explained as she tossed a wrench in the air, which was caught by Hood.

"Without my permission though." Hood grumbled as he closed the door behind them when they walked in.

"Oh! I get it now! Alice and Dan were having sex!" Garnet exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What?!" Bree's and Hood's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Ya don't just say that with other people in the same damn room!" Sapphire yelled at him.

"Now, guys. Let's act calm about this." I settled them down. Not very successful though.

"Calm? You really want us to act calm while our friends to doing it in a private room where no one can get into?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"How long did you guys know about this?! When did they get together?!" Bree demanded.

"Will everyone just shut up?!" I yelled. "Damn it, everyone's acting like it's the end of the world or something."

"To be fair, this is Dan and Alice we're talking about. Up until now, they haven't really been on those kinds of terms." Hood pointed out.

"And what? She's only 16 while he's 18!" Bree added.

"Guys, they're our friends, right?" I asked them. They all nodded. "Then we should be happy for them. They finally see that they like each other after years of obvious signs to each other. If they're happy, then why should we care?"

"She's right." Sapphire said. "I mean, we all have to do it at some point in our lives. They just wanted to do it now."

"Yeah, but he does anything to harm her in anyway, I'll pound him personally!" Bree threatened.

"Bree, be reasonable." Ruby said. "We all care for her and what happened six years ago, we can help protect her if anything happens to her."

"Let's just hope that nothing traumatic happened to her." I said quietly. "We all know that she's alright emotionally unstable."

"She tries to hide it under her cold hard exterior, but she's still troubled inside." Garnet added.

"She's a ticking bomb about to blow." Hood spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked.

"Last year, I gave Dan a radio and satellite kit. Whatever he hears, I still get the data from it. He used it a few days ago and he listened to a conversation between Alice and Madame Boss." Hood explained.

"Oh. He does know that we can all get in trouble for that, right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course he does." Hood nodded. "In that conversation, Madame wanted Alice to kill."

"Who?" Sapphire asked.

"Ash Ketchum." he stated.

We all gasped. That's definitely not going to end well.

"Oh no. She's going to be under emotional strain if she sees him again." I sat down on Sapphire's bed.

"What do you think she'll do?" Garnet asked as he held my hand.

"I don't know. It's a direct order from Madame so she can't really deny it." Hood said.

"But he's her brother! She can't really do it. Can't she?" Sapphire asked as Ruby was comforting her.

"It's all up to her. Only she decides what she's going to do." Hood shrugged.

"And you withheld this information from us?" Bree asked.

"What choice did I have? I could be killed if anyone knew that I know this. It's supposed to be top secret, known only to Alice." Hood narrowed his eyes.

"She's our friend though! It's our duty to see that nothing like this ever happens to her!" Bree raised a fist and swung it towards Hood, but he easily caught it.

"But it's still her life. We can't control happens in it." Hood embraced her in a hug as Bree started to cry. We have never seen her cry before. But I have to say, we care a lot about Alice. It hits us hard.

"We have to promise. We tell no one about what we discussed in this room ever." Ruby stated. We did.

I looked around the room. Hood and Bree were hugging each while Ruby was comforting Sapphire. Myself, I had my head on garnet's shoulder. I guess that we all have someone to love.

* * *

 **So how do you guys like it? I have to say, I think this might one of the most interesting chapters I have ever written and I mean ever. Thank you to all you who took the time to read this. Don't forget to leave a review! I would love to see what you think of this!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween everyone! Hope all of you are getting some nice candy today!**

 **But you know, some kids are so ungrateful for the candy they're offered. I've heard some stories and I may have given some suggestions on how to punish those children when they ask for candy, but that's not important here. The important thing is THIS STORY'S BIRTHDAY!**

 **I can't believe it has been a year already! And thank you to every who stuck around even though there were not that many updates over the year. So special thanks to Copper001, DragonWrath860, ReaperOfLostSouls, Red The Pokemon Master, TheCrazyClan, .18, Glassdrop, Heart 'n' Soul 2, Something dictionary related, cassjo, and jarjarrobot324 wh** **o all either faved or followed this story and stuck through for one year!**

 **Here are the stats for the one year mark!**

 **Reviews: 0**

 **Views: 594**

 **Favs: 6**

 **Follows: 11**

 **I may have not gotten any reviews, but I just feel that all of you who reads this are supporting me! So thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: AKCC does not own any part of Pokemon at all. Trust me. I would know. Or the song. I own none of it.**

* * *

 _She's not a saint_  
 _And she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known_  
 _For the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa_

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Alice's POV**

"What are your thoughts on last night?" Dan asked me. We were talking quietly with each other since the grunts and admins were in the same room as us. Just far away from us.

"I believe that this is not the right time to talk about that. Especially since we're about to go on a mission." I turned away from him, my face getting warmer.

"Maybe we can meet in my bedroom tonight.' Dan smirked.

"Perhaps." I glanced at him. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Where are they? They should be ready by now."

"Sorry we're late!" Jade, Garnet, Sapphire, and Ruby rushed into the training room.

"Yeah. Prissy boy here couldn't decide on what to wear." Sapphire jerked her thumb towards Ruby.

"We're going undercover. Anything other than your uniform would have been fine." I sighed as I moved my sunglasses from my head and over my purple eyes. Since we were going undercover for this mission, Dan, the commanders and I had to change into something different. I had purple contacts instead of red ones and my white hair was tied in a low ponytail. I was wearing a purple halter top with black shorts and black strappy wedges.

Dan had goggles on his head with a red futuristic looking jacket over a black shirt with white pants, black gloves, and black boots with his pant legs tucked in.

Sapphire was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt over a black tank top with a blue skirt over black shorts. A blue bandana was tied as a headband on her head and it matched her gloves and sneakers.

Ruby was wearing a red and black shirt with matching pants and sneakers as well as gloves. He had a red and black headband wrapped around his head.

Jade was wearing a black high waisted dress with a green skirt. She had black and green converses with black over the knee socks. She had a black headband along with a pair of white sunglasses set on top of her hair.

Garnet was wearing an orange jacket with tan jeans and brown combat boots. He had a pair of black sunglasses on his head.

"So everyone is ready now?" Dan spoke aloud.

"Yep! All ready!" Sapphire grinned.

"Good." I sighed. I turned to the grunts and admins. "Dan, the commanders and I are going to go undercover at Professor Oak's lab. Until one of us give the signal, none of you are to take action."

"Until we do, all of you are to hide in the forest surrounding the lab." Dan finished.

They all nodded.

"You guys ready?" I asked as Sapphire and Ruby brought out their Gallade and Gardevoir respectively.

"All set!" Sapphire grinned.

"Let's go." I nodded. With the help of Gardevoir and Gallade, we teleported to the forest outside of Professor Oak's lab. The grunts and admins teleported after us and quickly got into position.

"Shall we head out?" Dan wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Why did we have to go undercover as couples?" I muttered under my breath. Pikachu climbed into my purse and settled herself there. Just trying to go undetected as a stereotypical Beauty and Ace Trainer couple.

We walked out of the forest and into view of the lab.

"Wow. That place is huge!" Sapphire gasped.

"We're not trying to draw attention to ourselves." Ruby pointed out to her.

"We're undercover! Try not to act like a prissy boy yer usually are!" Sapphire glared at him.

"What's our story?" Jade asked.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Dan warned them as a young man with an orange headband wrapped around his head approached us.

"Hello there! What brings you folks here?" he asked.

"Hi!" I placed a fake smile on my face. "We're, like, just here to look around. We heard that Professor Oak is, like, offering tours around his lab since he really wants to, like, educate people on the world of Pokemon!" I placed a valley accent in my voice. Just hearing me made me want to vomit.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Follow me. I can show you around the lab! My name is Tracey by the way."

"I'm Shun." Dan said. "And this is my girlfriend,"

"Alani." I butted in. "And my brother, Yuki with his girlfriend Haruka." I gestured to Ruby and Sapphire.

"And my sister, Kaze, and her boyfriend, Tsuchi." Dan finished as he gestured to Jade and Garnet.

"Nice to meet you all!" Tracy smiled. Just follow me to the lab."

"Sure!" I beamed at him. Internally, I was gagging. I'm not sure if I can keep up a charade for this long.

"Hey!" Sapphire whispered to me. "Why didcha make me pansy boy's girlfriend? I don't even like him! I thought you two were the only couple."

"Shh! We'll blend in better this way." Dan told her. Sapphire huffed and fell back to walk side-by-side with Ruby.

"This is the lab where Professor Oak does all of his research." Tracey explained as he led us inside the lab building.

I spotted three weird looking stones long with a smaller rainbow colored one sitting on small pedestals behind some machines. I saw that Dan spotting a similar one, but with two larger stones.

I looked at Ruby and Sapphire and they nodded.

"Hey, Tracey, was it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" Tracey turned around towards us and walked behind Dan and I to get to Ruby and Sapphire. While they were distracting the lab tech, I inched my way over to the four different stones and quickly snatched them and placed them in my purse. Pikachu moved around and hid them from view. When that was done, I moved back to next to Dan. I saw from his smirk that he got the other set.

"Tracey." Jade spoke up. "Is there anyone else to help us out here? I mean, we are all interested in other stuff."

"Of course." he nodded. "What kind of stuff are you interested in?"

"Well, my little brother likes to, like, see the outer beauty pokémon have as well as, like, the knowledge they can contain. I'm sure, like, Haruka likes that too." I said.

"And Kaze is really interested in research. Tsuchi dabbles in it too." Dan added.

"I guess I have to split the group up here." Tracey said. "You two can follow me so I can show you my research." he looked at Ruby and Sapphire. He turned towards Jade and Garnet. "While the both of you can hang out here until one of my friends can come and tell you some of his research."

"You kids have fun than! Shun and I will, like, just go walk around the field outside if you, like, don't mind." I asked Tracey.

"It's no problem at all. Someone is actually outside and I'm sure they can help you find your way around." Tracey said.

"Great. Let's go then, princess." Dan wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sure." I gritted my teeth, trying not to sound irritated. I bit my tongue when he grabbed my butt as we walked away. I moved my sunglasses up on my head.

"Watch it." I hissed as we walked outside. I flashed him a star I hid in my shorts. He moved his hand away up towards my chest. "Not that far up." he lowered it to my waist.

"I can never have you satisfied, can I?" Dan chuckled.

"Well, not always." I said quietly as I looked away from him.

"How long have you've been working on that accent? I almost thought you were a different person." Dan said.

"Shut up. It's a part of the mission." I glared at him.

The sun nearly blinded us as we stepped outside.

"I don't see anyone." Dan said.

"Let's just walk around and see." I said. I moved my hand up to my earpiece to speak. "Jade, you and Garnet are to hack into the computers as soon as possible. Ruby and Sapphire, search through the files. Steal anything that relates to the M-2 Project." I instructed them.

"Got it." they replied back. My earpiece buzzed off as Dan suddenly stopped.

"What are you-?"I stopped when I saw what he saw. It was him. He was just standing there. It was like my death didn't even matter to him.

"Hmm?" he turned towards us. I placed on a fake smile as he did.

"Hey there. Who are you?" Dan asked.

"I'm Ash. And you two are?" Ash asked.

"I'm Shun and this is my girlfriend Alani." Dan squeezed my waist.

"Nice to meet you!" I said quickly. I snapped out of my daze and smiled at Ash.

"Nice to meet you too." Ash nodded at me. "What are you two doing out here?"

"We're taking a tour of the lab, but we decided to see how the pokémon are treated out here." Dan answered.

"That's cool. Let's start with the pokémon in the forest." Ash walked towards the forest. Dan moved his hand down to my hand as we walked in after him.

We walked deeper in , but we saw no pokémon. Perfect.

"Positions. Attack now." I ordered over my earpiece. I heard the slight rustle over the earpiece and grinned. Everything is going as planned.

"Huh. That's weird. Plenty of pokémon should be everywhere." Ash wondered out loud.

"Maybe they got spooked." Dan suggested.

"But by what?" Ash asked. A pokegear ring cut him off. "Sorry, I got to-"

The Pokegear flew out of his hands and embedded itself in the bark of a tree with the help of a star in the middle of it.

"I wouldn't." I smirked.

"What? Who are you?!" Ash turned towards us. Dan and I stood far enough away from him.

I dropped my purse and it dashed off into the forest with the help of Pikachu. Dan and I threw off our cover clothes to reveal the uniforms we had under them, including my red contacts which I very quickly replaced the purple ones with. I smirked as I saw Opal, Onyx, Ebony, and Ivory come out from the bushes and stand on either side of us.

"No way! Team Rocket?!" Ash gasped.

"This boy really is dense." Dan commented.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Just go help the others." I told him. He nodded and dashed off with Ebony and Ivory after him. "Take care of his pokémon." I told my admins. Onyx and Opal nodded and sent out their Gothitelle and Reuniclus respectively.

I stayed it the shadows waiting for them to finish as they took down every one of Ash's pokémon, save for his Pikachu. When they were done, I sent them a message saying to coordinate with the grunts at the lab while I'll take care of my last mission.

"Pathetic. I expect more from a veteran trainer." I sneered at him as he returned his fainted pokémon.

"I'm not done yet! Pikachu!" Ash yelled. A male Pikachu hopped off of his shoulder.

"Stubborn little bastard." I snarled as I took out Venusaur's pokéball. I sent him out. "Let's finish this quick, Solar Beam."

Venusaur narrowed his eyes as sunlight collected in his flower tree.

"Stop it! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu seemed hesitated, but obeyed.

"Too late. Fire!" I commanded. A concentrated amount of pure sunlight blasted from Venusaur's flower and collided with the Thunderbolt. A cloud of smoke followed it. "Frenzy Plant." I felt Venusaur stomp the ground as several glowing green vines busted through the ground and slammed into Pikachu. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was out cold. "As I said, weak." I narrowed my eyes at Ash as I returned Venusaur.

"Oh yeah? Says a simple girl who hid behind two people who did most of the fighting for her." he spat as he moved Pikachu to a safer area.

"Watch your mouth." I growled as I brought a star under his chin. "There's a reason why I'm their general and they're my admins. There's a reason why I don't waste my time on worthless trash like you." I kicked him in the stomach. He flew away from me and slammed against a tree, landing on his stomach.

He struggled to get up, but I brought a foot down on his back, forcing him back down. I went wide eyed as a blue glow appeared from his body. I dug my heels into the dirt as his aura pushed me back.

"Is that how you want to play? So be it."I glared at him. He rushed at me with a fist raised in the air. I blocked it and twisted it with a sidestep so I was behind him. His arm was twisted back behind his back. Ash turned back and attempted to land a kick to my head. I ducked and elbowed him in his chest, making him stumble.

I took a deep breath as he recovered. While he did that, I took out some of my stars and threw them at him. They pinned him into a nearby tree. I sighed as I drew the dagger out, walking towards him.

"Thought you would put up with more of a fight, but like your battling skills, I am unimpressed." I said as I leaned my face close to him. I gripped the dagger and placed it right on his neck, not cutting it just yet.

"I didn't know Team Rocket will resort to something as low as killing. But somehow, I'm not surprised." Ash glared at me.

I felt something weird in my stomach. I want- no, need to make him suffer more.

"And why, pray tell, would that be?" I asked, pushing the dagger a bit more, still not letting blood flow.

"Because of you fucking bastards, I lost my sister." he glared back.

"You don't seem to concern. Why blame us then?" Now, I felt anger in me.

"Because-" he suddenly stopped.

I gritted my teeth. It's now or never. I pulled the dagger back, ready to plunge it in his heart.

"Ah!" I screamed as a blast of water collided with me. I got pushed back away from Ash. I brought my free hand up to my face as a stinging sensation started in my right eye. "Shit! My contact!" I exclaimed as I brought my arm away from my face. I saw one of my red color contacts in my hand.

"Alice!" I heard Dan yell. I looked over and saw him running towards me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Do we have what we need?" I asked him.

"All done." he nodded.

"Let's just get out of here." I told him. I turned back towards Ash. "You'll regret you've ever messed me." With that, I threw down a smoke bomb. Using the cover, we teleported out of there.

* * *

"Argh! I was so close!" I threw my belt down on my dresser as I entered my room.

 _Then why didn't you just do it right away?_ Lucario asked as she popped out of her pokéball.

"Shut up!" I growled at her. "I needed to get everyone away." I walked over to my bed where Pikachu was waiting with my purse. I took out the four different stones and set them on my bed.

 _What are those?_ Lucario asked as she walked over.

"I don't know. But they seemed important to be inside a lab, so I stole them." I shrugged. I placed my hand on the smallest one and closed my eyes. I felt a strong power connected to each of the stones. "Mega Stones." I stated as I opened my eyes.

 _Mega What?_ Lucario asked.

"Mega Stones. The scientists here have been researching it for some time after stealing some research from Professor Sycamore. They allow certain pokémon to go into a more powerful form, or in other words, they Mega Evolve." I explained. I pointed to the black and blue one. That's a Charizardite X." I moved on to the blue and green one. "That's a Venusaurite." I gestured to the blue and brown one. "And that's a Blastoisinite."

 _What a coincident you have all those pokémon._ Lucario crossed her arms.

"I'll make something to put this Key Stone in later. I need to go." I placed the stones away and closed the door behind me as I stepped out. Pikachu dashed through before it closed.

"Something on your mind, princess?" Dan asked as he leaned on the wall outside his room.

"I'm not in the mood." I glared at him. "Let's just go." we walked down to Giovanni's office together.

"Enter." a muffled voice came from inside. We opened the door and entered. I saw that Madame Boss was sitting there instead of Giovanni. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Madame." we kneeled down to her.

"Rise." she ordered. We did as so. "Have you retrieved the information from your latest mission?" she asked.

"Yes Madame." we answered.

"Good. Have it sent to me as soon as possible." she leaned back in her chair. "You are dismissed. Except for you, Alice."

I stayed as Dan exited the room. I really didn't want to be in the same room as Madame Boss right now especially since I didn't kill him.

"And how did your mission go?' Madame Boss asked me.

"I was able to corner the target, but I was interrupted before I could finish. We had to retreat since we were done retrieving the information and we were about to be met with more trainers." I answered.

"That's fine." she said. I was shocked. Did she actually say that? "I understand. Just make sure you do it. If I find out you didn't and let him live when you had the perfect chance, you'll be the one dead."

"Yes Madame." I bowed to her. I had to steady myself from shaking so hard.

"You are dismissed." she waved me off. I turned around and walked out of the room.

I closed the door behind me and placed a hand over my heart.

"You okay?" I snapped my eyes open at the sudden voice. I looked over and saw Dan waiting for me.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"You're clearly not." he raised a brow. "What did she say to you?"

I felt Madame Boss' eyes on me right now, even through the door. "Nothing." I shook my head.

Dan looked unconvinced, but dropped it nonetheless. He led the way up as I followed him. I was so caught up with my thoughts; I didn't notice that Dan led me to the garden.

Even though most of the base was underground, a lush garden was able to grow. Water from above fell down, making a waterfall and spring, provided the water needed to grow the trapped seeds of plants and the large gap above provided the sunlight. Because of that, various types of plants were able to grow in this barren landscape. This was truly one of the most secret spots in the entire base. Only a few people know about it.

"Dan, what are we doing here?" I asked him as I noticed the sunlight above me.

"What? Can't a boyfriend show his girlfriend a good sight?" he went up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, locking his hands on my stomach.

"We're done with the mission. We do need to pretend to be a couple anymore."I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know. I was talking about the real us." he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"We never established that we're a real couple." I countered.

"Do you think we are?" Dan asked as he buried his face on my hair.

"I believe so." I said as I closed my eyes. I felt Dan kissed the back of my neck. He slid his arm around and now, he was facing me. I felt his lips touch mines as we kissed. "You know we can't tell anyone else." I told him as we pulled away.

"It's our own little secret." he said. I opened my eyes and let his hand slide into mines. We walked around the garden for a while. All the while, I had a strange feeling in my stomach. Not the one like before. A different one. One that I have never ever felt before. I think it all started when I met Dan. It only happens when I'm around him and his perverted nature. Could it be, I'm in love with him? I never noticed before, but he does look cute in a way. Oh Arceus, Please don't tell me I have just said that.

Maybe it's not a bad feeling though. I'm glad the first real feeling I had in years was a positive one. But I need to push it away when I need to focus. If I can't focus, I can't work. If I can't work, than I might die.

"Something on your mind?" Dan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Not really." I told him. "I think we should head back with the others."

We let go of each other as we went up to the break room reserved for generals and commanders. The admins are also allowed in here, but they prefer to hang out with each other and train the grunts even more. Anything to make our jobs easier.

"Remember, not a word to anyone about our relationship." I told Dan.

"My lips are sealed, princess." he smirked.

"Arceus, why did I even agree?" I sighed. I opened the door and walked in. Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, and Garnet were scattered around the room, tending to their own things. "You all know, don't you?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Jade looked up from her book.

"Yeah, it's not like we all know a secret both of you have." Garnet was sweating bullets.

"Way to be subtle." Ruby sweatdropped.

"I told ya it was a bad idea!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"How much did you hear?" Dan asked.

"How good is Sapph's hearing?" Ruby replied.

"Point taken."I said as I walked over to the only free chair. I sat on one of the arms while Dan sat in the seat. "I trust all of you to keep this a secret?"

"You know us. We won't tell a soul." Jade nodded along with the others.

I supposed I do trust them. This secret isn't really that big. There's really no need to keep it that much of a secret from our friends. Oh. There's also Hood and Bree. That might pose a bit of a problem. How are we going to deal with that? We'll deal with it when we come to it.

"As long as we're talking about relationships." Dan said. "Ruby, how long till you get with Sapphire?"

"Dan," I glanced at him. "It's not smart to make fun at my commanders. Especially Sapphire."

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

"Are ya outta yer mind?!" Sapphire screamed. "There is no way in hell I would get together with that prissy!"

"And there is no way in hell I would get with that barbarian!" Ruby yelled.

"Joy. Just when I couldn't lose any more hearing." Garnet complained.

"And I just had a talk with them about this." I rubbed my ears.

"Jade!" said girl jumped as Sapphire called her name. "You're an expert on this kinda thing! Do you see me with that wussy?"

"Um, well, that's really not my place to say." Jade avoided eye contact.

"Sapphire, leave the poor girl alone." I told her. "And please, lower your volume. I'm sure half the base could've heard the both of you."

"Make that half the region." Dan added.

"I wouldn't have yelled if your stupid boyfriend didn't say that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." Sapphire nodded.

"How did this turn back to me?" I sighed.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I sat on a stool in Professor Oak's lab as Daisy finished patching me up.

"You're lucky you only got off with a few bruises and a cut on your cheek." she told me as she placed a bandage on my cheek where _her_ dagger cut me.

"What's the damage, Gramps?" Gary asked.

"Other than the obvious damage to the lab?" Professor Oak gestured to the lab around us. "A few files, and those stones Professor Sycamore gave me were stolen."

"Were the files important, Grandpa?" Daisy asked as she packed up the first aid kit.

"They're classified. That's all I can tell you from orders of the Pokemon Association." he replied.

"Hey Ashy boy. What's the matter with you?" Gary turned towards me.

I wasn't paying much attention when he called me though. I was still thinking of that encountered with that Rocket girl. I'm sure I have never met a girl who looked like her before, but I feel like I do know her somehow. The way she spoke to me, it seems like she had some sort of vendetta with me, but I definitely know that I have never met her. So why?

"Yo Ash!" Gary called me again.

"Sorry, what?" I snapped out of my thought.

"I said if you're okay." Gary looked at me.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Just a bit beaten up."

"Just a little?" Gary raised a brow. "If I didn't came in and saved you like I did, it looked like that girl would've killed you from where I was standing. I'm surprised Blastoise's Hydro Pump was able to catch her off guard."

"Ash! Ash! Oh Ash! Thank Arceus!" Misty ran through the lab door. Or what was left of it. From what I heard, some of the Rockets blasted it open while destroying the lab.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I got this call yesterday about Cerulean Cave, but when I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes so I rushed over as soon as I could to talk to you, but then I saw the attack and I'm just glad you're not dead!" Misty said quickly.

"He would've been." Gary muttered.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked Misty as I ignored Gary.

"Okay, I know this will sound crazy and all, but trust me when I tell you," Misty said. "Ashley is alive!"

Daisy gasped as she dropped the tray of tea cups and a teapot which all shattered. Professor Oak had to grab the edge of a table before his legs failed them. Gary fell into a seat next to me. I just stared wide-eyed. It couldn't be. She couldn't be. I saw her. She fell off. S-she died.

"H-how?" Daisy asked.

"You know how I can recognize any water pokémon even if they evolved? Well I saw her Squirtle as a Blastoise when I battled her in Cerulean Cave. At first I couldn't believe it either, but when she beat my Gyarados, I knew when I saw her up close, it was her!" Misty explained quickly.

"Now you're not making sense." Gary regained his composure. "The Ashley we know was always weak. She would never have a Blastoise and certainly, never in hell, beat your Gyarados."

"Gary!" Daisy smacked her brother upside the head. "Don't be rude! And don't call one of our friends weak!"

"What? She gave up on her journey at the beginning. There was a reason why I left her behind." Gary mumbled.

"Gary." Professor Oak scolded his grandson. "Show some respect. If she is indeed alive, than I'm sure she would be different than she would be six years ago."

While they were talking, I got lost in my own thoughts. Could she really be alive? We never found her body, but then she would missing. Missing for six years though? From what I knew of her, she wouldn't be able to survive with the pokémon she had on her. They were all underleveled compared to the rest of us. Ashley was so kind, caring, and naïve. She would never had the courage to push her pokémon so far to ever evolve them. Or even beat a vicious like a Gyarados for that matter.

"Pi?" Pikachu looked up at me as he sat in my lap.

"What is it, Pikachu?" I asked him as everyone else was talking.

"Pi pikachu ka chu pika pi. Chu pi pika pi kachu ka." he told me. Though I can't understand him verbally, I know what he was telling me.

"You also believe that she's alive?" I asked him. Pikachu nodded.

"Pi pikachu." he placed a paw on my arm.

He knows something I don't, but he's not telling me. Not yet at least. I understand why, he knows something that can affect me in a major way. Pokémon has heightened senses compared to us humans. If he knows something, then he'll tell me what it is when he wants to.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Misty asked me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I asked, what do you think? Do you think your sister is out there?" she asked.

"I believe that anything is possible until it is proven impossible." I replied. I truly believe that. I want to believe Ashley's out there. I want to believe that she's changed.

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

I was sitting on my bed when the bookshelf in my room rumbled. Dust fell as the bookshelf detached itself from the wall and slid to the left. Behind the bookshelf was a pitch black tunnel with Alice standing there.

"Ack! Do you ever try to clean behind your bookshelf?" she coughed as she waved the dust away.

"Since when do I read books?" I shrugged. "Besides, it's a secret passageway. Not many people are supposed to know about it."

"And yet they decided to build one connecting two rooms together." Alice replied as she walked out. When she did, the bookshelf slid back in place, covered the passageway.

"I'm surprised you went through and came here." I said as she sat down next to me. I picked out some dust in her long white hair which she had out of its usual side ponytail. Her hair hung to her waist. She was in a lacy black nightgown that went to her mid-thighs.

"We're a couple now, aren't we?" she looked at me. "I thought they were supposed to spend time with each other."

"So you're talking about something like last night?" I smirked.

"That was nice, but I don't want us to be just about sex." she rolled her eyes.

"Than what do you want?" I said as I flopped down on my bed.

"I'm not sure. I just thought that I need someone I'm safe with." she laid down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her as I pulled her closer to me.

"Remember, you can talk to me about anything." I whispered.

"I know." she closed her eyes. I know what she's thinking about. It was that stupid mission.

"It's okay to show your feelings." I told her.

"No. If I do that, I'll be weak and you know how I hate being weak." Alice replied.

"But it's not okay to hide these emotions. You can't hold them back. Just tell me what you're feeling." I replied.

She stayed quiet for a while before she spoke. "His words. They haven't changed. It was like I did not matter to him at all."

I stroked her hair as she confessed. I held her close as she confide in me.

"He couldn't even see the obvious anger inside. He did not show any recognition in his eyes as I stared him down." Alice snuggled in my bare chest. "I should've done something instead of running. I ran like a coward. Like I showed I was weak."

"You're not weak. Never say anything like that."I told her. "There's a reason you're a general. There's a reason why you are able to beat anyone you want in this building. There's a reason everyone respects you. It's because you are truly strong. It's not because they are afraid of you. It's because they see how strong you are and chooses to follow you not because they are forced to, they want to. They all look up to you and hope to be as strong as you one day."

Alice stayed quiet again. She buried her face in my chest. "And don't forget, they also like you. Even though they never said it, you are their friend. Just like our little group. We are all friends." I said.

"Are you saying the truth?" Alice asked as she looked up at me. "Tell me. I want to know that you are true about what you're saying. I have felt so much betrayal already, I don't want to be hurt again."

"Yes I am. I will never lie or keep secrets from you." I kissed her forehead. "Trust me."

I felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I still had my arms around her and rested my head on top of her. I closed my eyes and let sleep lure me away. I was sincere when I was talking to her. She would never get hurt again. I will protect her, even if it kills me.

* * *

 **So important chapter for everyone? And to all of you who voted on the poll, this is not the set shipping. Trust me. The poll is still going on and I need votes to see where the ending is going! I can't write if I don't know the ending myself! So vote! It's very important! Each choice has a different ending!**

 **And I think it's obvious, but Sapphire's disguise is a combination of her blue Emerald chapter outfit and the ORAS one. Ruby is just based off his red Emerald chapter one. Jade's a green version of the starting outfit in XY without the hat. Garnet's outfit is made of actual clothing items from XY.**

 **Again, thank you everyone who read this story! I'm so happy that I am able to celebrate this momentum occasion with all of you! Till next time!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know this is a really weird update time, but I have just finished an exhausting week with my school's musical and I am about to start some testing at school! Not to mention my sister leaving the country! So yeah, a lot of stuff happening.**

 **I may not update next week due to that so I am updating now!**

 **I haven't update this story in a while so what the hell! Let's do it!**

 **Oh! Before I forget, this is literally the last chance you have to vote on my profile before I close it and start on the deciding path! I have an ending for all four choices in mind so choose your favorite (or choose for her to go her own way!) and I will make sure you won't be disappointed!**

 **Without further adieu, the sixth chapter of TPTI!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Or the song. Or anything else that I will refer to.**

* * *

 _Mr. Know It All_  
 _Well ya think you know it all_  
 _But ya don't know a thing at all_  
 _Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_  
 _You don't know a thing about me_

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Alice's POV**

"It's only going to be for a couple of weeks." I told Dan as I buttoned up a white blouse over my dark red tank top.

"Still a few weeks. Do you have to go?" Dan asked.

"Yes. It's a mission that I have to do." I replied as I pulled my black sweater vest over my head. I straightened it and checked myself in the mirror in Dan's room. My white hair was in low pigtails over my shoulders while I had golden yellow contacts in and black frame glasses. I wore a white blouse with a black sweater vest over it and a yellow pleated skirt with a black belt. I had black knee high boots on and a lab coat tucked away in the suitcase I packed.

"What is it again?" Dan asked as he sat in his bed, his legs crossed.

"I told you about twenty times already."I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me again." he said.

I sighed. "I'm going to Viridian City to go undercover at a lab there so I can steal their research. I'll be there for a few weeks so I can fit in there and get close enough to steal the data." I explained. I turned towards him with my hands on my hips.

"You look hot like that." he looked me over.

"Save it for when I get back." I kissed him on the lips. "I have to go now." I grabbed my suitcase and walked through the secret passageway behind the bookshelf. I waited until the one in my room slid open. I walked through and ended up in my room. I looked towards my vanity to see all of my pokéballs waiting there. Pikachu was on the bed with Absol at the foot of it.  
I looked around and couldn't find Lucario anywhere. I finally sensed her in the closet. I walked over and pulled the doors open.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her when I found her looking in a box.

 _When are you going to get one for Absol and I?_ she asked as she pulled out the three Mega Stones and Key Stone.

"When I find one for each of you." I answered her as I swiped the box away from her. I placed the stones back in and walked over to my bed. I placed the box on my bed as I examined the Key Stone.

 _Then why let those sit in that box already made in accessories?_ Lucario asked as she stepped out of the closet.

Maybe she's right. It's no better time to use these rocks. I already made the Key Stone into a locket and clipped it around my neck. The red metal shaped rose had the Key Stone in the middle of it as it hung over my chest. I tucked it under my vest. As for the Mega Stones, I'll just give them to Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur when I get a chance to bring them out.

"Enough fooling around, we got a mission to complete." I told Lucario as I threw the empty box back in the closet.

 _Fine._ she rolled her eyes as she went back into her pokéball. Absol did the same and I picked up the belt with my pokéballs on them and clipped it around my waist.

"Come on, Pikachu." I patted my shoulder for her to get on. She turned away from examining her tail and sat on my shoulder. I placed a temporary tattoo of a heart at the end of her tail, to disguise her of course. When she did, I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of my room.

I walked to the floor with the labs and into a room where they keep the psychic type pokemon for teleportation.

The pokemon here were all bred here so there's no chance of them repelling and end up escaping. It's one of the reasons why Team Rocket has discouraged stealing pokemon. For the most part.

I walked into the room and was greeted with a familiar face.

"Sabrina." I greeted her. At the sound of her name, the Saffron City Gym Leader turned around to face me. She looked different the last time I remembered. She wore a pink spaghetti strap tank top with white skinny jeans with a black belt and pink slip on shoes. On both of her wrists were black cuffs with green glowing lines. I saw that her hair was shorter this time as well. It reached just passed her shoulder.

"I sensed your arrival." she said simply.

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes. I don't know why, but she chose to join Team Rocket a year after I did. I didn't care though. Stupid girl hasn't been at the base all that often. And somehow, she came to be a top ranking admin, and I mean one of the good ones. She was ranked the same as Dan and I. Well, Sabrina, Surge, and Koga. Don't ask about the other two bastards. I still wonder why they signed up for the job here.

"I was just here conversing with the pokemon." Sabrina looked back towards the pokemon. "They have much to tell."

"I'm sure they do." I said sarcastically as I walked over to an Espeon with a black star birthmark on its cheek.

"I see you're in some sort of trouble?" Sabrina asked me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I scowled at her.

"You're distressed. I can see it." she replied.

"Just because you're a psychic and in one of the most dangerous crime gang in the world doesn't mean you can just go reading other people's minds." I said as I unlocked the barrier surrounded Espeon's den.

"I don't. I just see whatever fate chooses to show me." she replied. Arceus, she is so annoying right now.

"Yeah, well, if you're done, I must be getting to my mission now. Do you think I like having this on?" I gestured to my outfit.

"No, and I believe no one does." she laughed.

"Wow. A laugh from a woman who never laughed until six years ago." I said as Espeon curled itself around my feet.

"Your future is uncertain. There are many paths in your way that will determine your fate. You just have to choose the right one." she stated.

"The hell? You know what? I don't even want to know. Espeon, Teleport to Viridian City." I ordered. Espeon's eyes glowed blue until the scenery around us changed. Instead of a metal room with white walls and black tiled floors, we were surrounded by the brick walls of an alley.

" _Honestly, in my opinion, you should listen to the woman."_ Espeon said after her eyes stopped glowing blue.

"And you have a say in here, why?" I asked her.

" _Giovanni approached me, he had a feeling you would choose me as you always do, and told me to convince you to take me along as one of your pokemon."_ she explained.

"I already have one talking pokemon to deal with and I'm not if sure if I can handle another." I explained "Plus, I'm not sure if you're as powerful as my other pokemon."

" _Oh trust me. I am very powerful."_ Espeon flicked her tail. " _Consider this mission as a test run. If you're not satisfied with my work, than you can just leave me back at the lab."_

I suppose having a psychic pokemon on my team would open up a lot more possibilities. Especially one as small as Espeon. She has been raised from the lab ever since I joined, so it does seem like a good idea. My current party is kinda one sided anyways.

"Alright. I give. I'll see if you do well in this mission."I finally said.

" _Great! Now, I just need one of your pokemon to send back to the base."_ Espeon waved her tail back and forth.

I fingered the pokéballs on my belt. They have all been with me since the beginning. Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise has been with me even before that. I can't just give one of them up. I have to think straight about this. The lab I'm going to is independent study and I'm going undercover as a student researcher to study the phenomenon known as Shininess and other unusual pokemon colors, markings, or formalities. Pikachu, Lucario, and Absol are needed, but I'm not sure about my other three pokemon.

Venusaur has this leaf shaped marking right on his forehead ever since he was a Bulbasaur, but hardly anyone notices it. Only me. I think that can count. He also had these flower markings on his flower tree petals. Again, no one can notice them, but me.

And then Blastoise's shell somehow twisted the shell plates so it would look swirled together, kinda like water, with his cannons sticking out of rounded pieces which never happened when he was a Squirtle and Wartortle.

Charizard has a scar that runs from under his left eye and down about three inches. He got that scar after trying to melt a dagger with his flamethrower that Dan threw, but it didn't work. I ended up treating his burned scar and beating up Dan for it. That doesn't really count as a marking that happens naturally so I guess I have to send him back.

I unclipped Charizard's pokéball from my belt and looked at it. "I won't be long. I'm sorry to send you back, my friend. Goodbye." I kissed it lightly before holding it out for Espeon.

" _Took you long enough to make up your mind."_ she sighed as her eyes glowed blue. Charizard's pokéball was outlined in blue before it disappeared from my hand. " _By the way, just so you know, I can use Psychic, Swift, Shadow Ball, and Dazzling Gleam. Oh, and my ability is Synchronize. Yes, I am a very versatile pokemon."_

"I didn't ask, but it is good to know. Where's your pokéball?"I asked.

" _Right here."_ a pokéball appeared in my hand. " _but I rather stay out so I can help you."_

"I'm not sure if that a good idea. Pikachu's the only one who has that privilege when we're out on missions." I countered.

" _But again, I'm a psychic. I can help you read other people."_ Espeon retorted.

"If I let you, then will you stop arguing with me and let me start this mission?" I sighed.

" _Yes."_

"Then fine. Just don't get on my shoulder." I said.

" _Works for me."_ Espeon curled around my feet. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase. I walked out of the alley and was greeted with the glare of sunlight. I pushed my black frames back up and looked towards the direction of the building that lab was supposed to be. It was right across the road from the Viridian Gym, but as far as I know, there's still no Gym Leader and no trainers in there. It just sits there as a memory of how Team Rocket was once so close to the League.

I rolled my suitcase behind me as I walked towards the lab. I stopped outside the gym just for a moment, just to absorb how Giovanni was able to run a gang like Team Rocket without getting caught as he ran a Gym.

"And yet, I still made the right choice." I smiled. I walked away from the Gym and across the street to the lab. The building was large and looked to be about ten stories tall. The front doors were a pair of glass sliding doors that slid open as I walked through them. I was greeted with the sight of a reception area when I first walked in. A woman with ice blue hair and rosy pink eyes smiled at me as she sat behind a desk.

"Hello! Welcome to the Viridian Research Facility!" she greeted me. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, my name's Amari and I'm supposed to be starting my student program here." I slipped into my cover. "I'm researching Pokemon Rarities."

"Of course! I have your room assignments right here." the receptionist gave me a sheet of paper. "Now, you should head up to the third floor where Professor Ivy should be waiting for you. From there, she will give you a tour of the lab and your dorm."

"Thank you!" I nodded as I smiled at the receptionist. I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it over to the elevator. Espeon weaved in and out of my feet making it very hard to walk straight. I got in the elevator without tripping and pushed the button to go up to the third floor.

When the elevator doors opened up, I saw a long hallway in front of me. The walls and floors were all white with very few doors in the hallways. I'm guessing the rooms here are very big for there to be this few doors. I stepped out of the hallway and down the hallway when I heard some voices. The hallway split either left or right in front of me so I don't know where the voices were coming from. I feel like one of the voices sounded familiar.

Just as I turned right, I bumped into somebody.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine." Shit. You have got to be kidding me.

"Gary? Are you okay?" the woman next to him, Professor Ivy, asked.

"Yes." he nodded.

"And who are you, young lady?" Professor Ivy asked me.

"I'm Amari Jaune." I answered as I readjusted my glasses. "I'm supposed to be starting my student research today."

"Ah yes. I remember. Pokemon Rarities, am I right?" Professor Ivy asked.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

"And I see you already have some pokemon with you to help with your research. Excellent!" she smiled. "Gary, do you mind giving Amari a tour of the building?" she asked.

I froze. This boy, who broke my heart all those years ago, someone who dismissed me so easily, is going to be around me for the next few weeks? I rather face that sorry excuse of a brother I had! These people are no longer connected to me. I will not treat them the same as I used to.

"Whatever." he shrugged. "Follow me."

I gritted my teeth together and followed him with my suitcase rolling behind me. He showed me the different rooms, which were work labs, and told me about the different floors.

"You'll be working on the fifth floor." he said as we stepped off the elevator to said floor. "Since you're a student right now, you'll be working with a supervisor, meaning me."

Arceus, I am regretting accepting this mission right now. Why? Can I just say why? I really wish I can just stab one of my stars in his eye right now! But I have to get those fucking files first before I can do anything.

"Your lab is connected to mines so call me if you need anything." Gary said as he opened a door to one of the rooms. The walls were lined with various machines and metal tables. On one wall was a large screen. "I'm focusing on Pokemon evolution right now so our fields overlap a bit."

"I'll be sure to ask you if I need anything!" I forced a very, very, strained smile.

"Dorms are on the tenth and ninth floor." Gary explained as we exited the lab. "Professors and older researchers are on the tenth floor while younger ones, like you and I, are on the ninth floor. We each have a room to ourselves and we split the wings by boys and girls." he explained as we rode the elevator to the ninth floor. "This is your room." we stopped outside a door marked 13.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I live outside the lab, but I do have a room here just in case I have to stay overnight." he answered. "Come down to the lab when you're done being settled in." he walked away.

I forced a smile and waited until he was out of sight. I quickly went into my room and closed the door.

"For the love of Arceus, this is a bunch of Tauros shit!" I exclaimed once my door was shut. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Having feelings is very hard to handle, I just go random mood swings sometimes. I forgot how it felt like.

" _Ah, ah, ah. Best not your temper get in your way."_ Espeon said as she sat in front of me.

"I can easily sent you back to the base if I want to."I warned her.

" _Hey, I'm helping you out here."_ she objected as she placed my stuff away in the room using her psychic powers. Once she was done, she looped through my legs. " _You should be grateful."_

"Grateful, my ass."I grumbled as Pikachu climbed down from my shoulder to talk to Espeon. I opened the door behind me and walked out, closing it after Pikachu and Espeon walked out with me.

" _And you forgot this."_ Espeon teleported a white lab coat in my hands.

"I never did see the appeal in these things." I muttered as I slipped my arms through the sleeves. I buttoned the first three buttons and walked over to the elevator. It opened and I went down to the fifth floor. I went over to the door Gary told me about earlier and turned the knob.

"Ah! Blastoise! Not that hard!"

I stared blankly as Gary was rocketed from one side of the room and crashed into the opposite wall. I blinked once, twice, three times before the water stopped. Then, the water sprinklers came on.

" _This is a very good impression, no?"_ Espeon flicked her tail.

"Pi pikachu kachu pi chu." Pikachu told her.

" _Well there's no need to use such harsh language like that!"_

"Um, Gary? What's going on?"i asked him in an innocent voice. Argh, even _I'm_ making myself wanting to throw up.

"Oww...oh." he said as he looked up at me after sliding down the wall. "Sorry that you had to see that. I was just practicing with my Blastoise's power in its Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" I asked him. I instantly regretted that when it came out my mouth.

"I guess you never heard of it. Most people wouldn't since only a few can use it." Gary said as he walked towards me. He started to talk about Mega Evolution which I zoned out a bit. I snapped back to it when he started to walk away.

I followed him and saw several machines and computers at a desk which I'm guessing is my work station.

"This is your station. I'm right next to you if you need anything." he said before walked away to his station. I nodded and looked back at where I was supposed to be working.

"Okay. There is a reason why I work in the field and not in a lab." I muttered as I looked at the computers.

" _May I suggest giving your Pikachu and I a check up? I mean, we do have markings on us. Well, mines is natural; you tattooed her heart on her tail."_ Espeon said as she jumped on the desk.

"If you're going to jump on anything, do it on the table, not the desk." I glared at her.

" _Fine. Whatever."_ she jumped from the desk and onto the table. Pikachu hopped on the table.

"Thank Arceus Bree taught me all I needed to know about your anatomy." I muttered as I wrote on a clipboard.

" _Watch out!"_ Espeon warned as I was finished checking them. I looked over and saw a Shadow Ball heading towards my way. On instance, I kicked it and deflected it.

"Shit."I groaned as I noticed Gary running up to me. Why did I just have to do that? Damn you reflexes!

"Whoa! How were you able to deflect that?" Gary exclaimed as he spotted the hole in the wall where the Shadow Ball slammed into.

"My parents made me take self defense lessons in hopes of me being a trainer, but as you can tell, it didn't really work out. I became more interested in researching pokemon than training them." I lied. "I was able to keep some of my training though."

"Seems like it came in handy." Gary noted. "Sorry about that though. I'm not really making a good impression right now." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine!" I placed on a fake smile. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"And I seem to be making a lot of them today." Gary rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I should let you get back to your work. I'll make sure I won't disturb you anymore." with that, he turned around.

I gave a small smile as he walked away. I turned around and let that smile fade. "Jackass." I muttered.

" _Now, now. Language._ " Espeon chided me.

"If you're surprised at that, than you really don't know me at all." I retorted

" _Fair enough."_ Espeon relied. " _So do you have any idea on what you're doing?"_

"Yes I do and let me get to it." I glared at her as I sat down in the seat facing the computer. Easily enough, I didn't need to log in since I was already log in for this little mission. I scanned through the data and couldn't find any files linking to the M-2 Project. As I suspected. They won't let such important documents on a public computer of a lowly student researcher. I have to get to a computer of someone higher up.

I slipped out a flash drive from my pocket. I plugged it into the computer and uploaded it to the main data drive. When it was done, I took the flashdrive out and slipped it back into my pocket. In that flash drive was a computer virus that is untraceable. It would be able to go through every one of the computers in this building and alert me when it found something. It can also destroy every piece of research they have once I'm done.

I spend the rest of the day scouting the lab out. The people seem so gullible, I almost feel bad for them. Almost. They seemed to welcome me so warmly, it makes me sick. How can all of these people just accept a new stranger to where they have been at for so long? At Team Rocket, you have to fight to reach the top. I did and I'm working directly under Madame Boss. Sure, she's a bit intense, but that's the price you pay if you want to be the best and I really want to be the best.

Settling down at this place needs some getting used to. I have to act fast to please Madame. The people here already trust me, but I can't just grab and go. No. I have to befriend the one person who is truly in charge here. The one person who betrayed me all those years ago. I never wanted to see him again, but here we are. Of course it had to be Gary, but I have to bite my tongue and go with it. Starting tomorrow, I'm starting a personal mission: become friends with Gary Oak.

* * *

" _Rise and shine!"_

"Pikachu!"

" _Ow! That hurts!"_

"Pi! Chu! Ka ka pi!"

" _Well, there's no need to use such harsh language."_

"Would the both of you shut up?!" I yelled at them. I glared daggers at the both of them before they trotted back to the desk where they were sleeping. I would have Pikachu sleep on my bed, but it wasn't big enough. How odd. A goody-goody lab company is too cheap to afford bigger beds than a villainous criminal organization.

That aside, I flung the itchy thin sheets of fabric they dare call blankets off of the bed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I cracked my back. I swear, this place has money to afford all of this technology, but they can't even buy decent beds and blankets for the people sleeping here. I stretched my arms over my head and reached down to stretch my legs as I touched my toes. When I was done, I stood up and walked to the connected bathroom.

Another thing about this crappy place, there's no hot water. I swear, Team Rocket knows how to treat their workers better than this supposedly better place. I'm glad I joined Team Rocket and not continue my stupid ass journey. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I was still drying my hair with a towel when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Gary." a muffled voice came back.

I sighed. I don't want to see him this early. I really don't. I looked down at what I was wearing. A spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of really short shorts. I can't be wearing this! It would ruin the whole mission! I got to think of something.

" _Put this on."_ I turned towards Espeon only to have my face covered by something. I snatched it off of my face and looked it over to see it was a really baggy shirt.

"And how is this supposed to help me?" I glared at her.

" _It would hide your shorts and top. Just put it on."_ she responded. She flicked her tail before staring at the door again.

I growled softly. She is so getting on my nerves. But I took her advice and put on the shirt.

"Amari? You okay in there?" I heard Gary asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I answered. I finished putting the shirt on and I grabbed the towel from earlier. My hair was still wet as hell. I grabbed the doorknob in one hand as I held the towel near my hair in the other. When I opened up the door, I felt a throbbing sensation in my nose.

"Ow..." I groaned as I held my nose with my hand without the towel. I might have trained in advanced fighting with deadly weapons for six years, but that just really hurt than anything else I have faced.

"Oh I'm sorry." I opened my eyes to see Gary with his fist raised. "I was going to knock, but then you opened your door and..."

"It's fine. It's fine."I said. No it's not. Because of this, I'm just going to get him back harder than I planned.

"Well, I'm still sorry." Gary rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I saw him drop his eyes and then his face turned red.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"U-Um, I d-didn't realize y-you're not dressed y-yet." Gary blushed further.

Somehow, I blushed myself when he said that. I forgot about the pain in my nose and closed the door a bit more. "S-Sorry! I'll meet you downstairs!" I said quickly before I closed the door completely. I pressed my back against the door and slid down. I wrapped my arms around my legs and just sat there.

Why was I blushing? I'm already with Dan! There's no way I have feelings for a guy like him. No way. Not after what he did. I will never forgive him for that. I need to clear my head. I really need to.

" _Boy problems?"_ Espeon asked me as she hopped down from the desk.

"Shut up." I snarled at her. I stood up and grabbed my undercover clothes. I rushed into the bathroom and got changed. When I stepped out, my hair was dry and was tied in the two pigtails I had them in yesterday. I put on the lab coat I draped over the chair before I went to sleep last night. I grabbed the glasses on my desk and placed them on. I already had my contacts in.

"Must not show emotions." I reminded myself. "Save it for when this mission is over."

Espeon and Pikachu trotted behind me as I strolled out of the room. I went to the elevator and pressed the button for the staff relaxation floor. Yes, they have a separate floor just for it. When it arrived, I stepped out and headed to the little cantine they had there. It wasn't that busy. Everyone must be waking up or off to work already.

I quietly made my way over to the fruit salad bar they had. I grab a cup and filled it with random berries. I ate my breakfast in peace before heading off to the floor I 'm supposed to be working on. But before that can happen...

"Miss Amari! Miss Amari!" I winced at the high pitched voice calling out my undercover name. Should I or shouldn't I? I really don't want to be bothered right now. I want to just come and go undetected.

I started to walk towards the elevator again, but a girl suddenly walked into my path. She was my height with lilac purple hair and sky blue eyes. She had this goofy smile on her face and she was bouncing with every second. She was wearing a light pink dress with black leggings and white flats under her white lab coat. Her dark tan skin contrasted with the light colors she wore.

"Sorry if I surprised you!" she apologized. "But I was so happy to know that that's another student here who's doing their research!"

"Oh." I placed a fake smile on my face. "I wasn't aware that there are more students like me."

"But there are!" the girl nodded. "My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you!" she stuck out her hand.

Recently, I grabbed it. When I did, the girl suddenly pulled me in a hug. I was about to give her a piece of my mind when she whispered something in my ear. "Rocket's Venomous Flower is at your service."

I widen my eyes. I know who this girl is. She's another general, but she wasn't based in Kanto. She's all the way from Alola. We just started a branch there and it seemed to have picked off very well. I have heard a lot about this Sakura. Her real name is Lilo. She is known throughout Team Rocket for being the 'Venomous Flower'. She fights using several poison laced metal flower petals that disables her enemies. A personal favorite of hers though is a dart gun with darts also laced with poison, guaranteed to knock out anyone. We chatted a few times, but never met face-to-face.

Lilo let me go and smiled at me. She skipped off back into the room, giving me my freedom to the elevator. I regained my composure and walked into the elevator.

" _So, do you know who that girl is?"_ Espeon asked me once the doors were closed.

"It's hard to not know who she is." I replied. "Lilo Yokani. One of the first to sign up for the Alola branch and quickly became rising star because of it. We talked few times over the phone to compare our teams, and if I must say, we are on good term on each other because of it."

" _Seems like you did your homework."_ Espeon flicked her tail and curled it around my leg.

"I always make sure to keep up with Team Rocket news. But the one thing I'm wondering is why she's also on this mission." I said.

" _Maybe she was sent to help you. I know making chaos in such an important place takes a lot of work. Too much work for one person."_ Espeon replied.

"Not that I don't mind her here, but I do feel insulted that Madame doesn't trust me enough to take care of this mission myself." I muttered.

" _Don't be. Lilo has been here for a few weeks to know the ins and outs of this place. After all, she's under_ your _command. Here, you're in charge of her despite the fact that both of you are generals."_ Espeon said as the doors opened.

"Hmm. I do see your point." I whispered to her. "This mission has just gotten more interesting." I walked down the hallway and opened the door to the shared lab with the ID I got yesterday. The lock beeped before it unlocked. I walked in and towards the little lab area I had.

I just got to my seat when Gary walked up to me. I was hoping for this confrontation to be much later. I swallowed my disgust and looked up at him. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

"I just thought we could get to know each other a bit more today. After all, we're going to be working together for a while." he answered.

Okay. This was not how I imagined it to go out, but it works nonetheless. "That sounds great." I smiled at him. "But what about our work?"

"I'm sure it can wait until a little bit later. Come on. Let me show you the preserve. I'm sure it will help out with your research too." he motioned towards the door.

I nodded and stood up. Pikachu hopped on my right shoulder while Espeon weaved in between my feet with every step. I just have to check that virus later. Making faux friends with this idiot seems more important.

We walked out of the room and into the elevator. I said nothing as I watched the floor number go down, down, down...

I'm going to the belly of the beast.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I know you all have been waiting for it!**

 **And don't forget to vote on my profile! Please! It's very important! Very! It will determine the rest of the story!**

 **And thank you so much for bearing with me through these long updates for this story! And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers! I'm so sorry for the giant gap in updates for this story, but I'm having a bit of trouble writing lately.**

 **But, there's an update! Yay! Just one of many today since I will be gone for a while and I may not update over a long period of time! And I need to write more chapters for this story first.**

 **And a shout out to MCUtuberFanGirl for being the first review on the story!**

 **And as a transition, I will reply!**

 **MCUtuberFanGirl: Thank you so much! And maybe? I'm actually scared of using other people's OCs since I may not portray them the way they want! But I am open to any ideas you may have!**

 **Okay, that should be enough talking for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the song, or anything that I refer too.**

 **Warning! There are some suggested themes in this chapter! If you are young and innocent and haven't been to health class yet, then turn away! Turn away now before your mind is forever ruined! That will happen when you have "The Talk". Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Kiss and tell  
Everything I say  
Stuck inside your little web  
Everybody wants to know, yeah  
Lips that lie_

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Alice's POV**

"So. Where did you live before?" Gary asked me suddenly.

"I was born and grew up in Saffron City." I lied. "In fact, that was where I discovered the love I have for the rarity different pokemon have. Sabrina was always an inspiration to me. She's the one to give me an Eevee at the start of my journey. Back when Espeon was an Eevee, she had this flower shaped mark where her star is right now. I guess it changed when she evolved. And that got me off on my path as a researcher." Wow. I'm getting so much better with these false backstories.

"I see." Gary slowly nodded his head. "You've been anywhere else?"

"I went to Unova. It was a place vastly different than the regions around here." I lied. Arceus, how dumb can one person be?

"We're here." Gary announced as the elevator stopped on what I think is the lowest floor possible.

"And where is here?" I asked him as the door slid open. My eyes widen when I saw an entire forest in front of us.

"This is a pokemon preserve the researchers here have developed over the years. We raised pokemon here to observe them naturally. It's a not so kept secret, but not many people actually know about it." Gary explained as he led me through.

" _Wow. I didn't expect this."_ Espeon commented as she looked around.

"Pi pika chu ka pi." Pikachu said.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." I said out loud.

"Follow me this way." Gary grabbed my hand. I felt my heart skip a beat. I controlled it though. Not now. This really isn't the time.

I let him lead me to the center of the manmade forest. I walked passed various pokemon, some I have never ever seen in the wild before. I really hate to admit it, but this lab is actually doing something useful.

I snapped my attention away from the beauty and to my mission.

 _Oh my Arceus. What is happening to me?_

 _Get your head out of the gutter. We still have a mission to do._ Lucario snarled at me from inside her pokéball.

 _What the hell do you think I'm trying to do._ I snapped back. Arceus, she still gets on my nerves.

 _Then focus._ she growled. I mentally sighed. Dame pokémon.

"So, what do you think?" I snapped back to reality when Gary asked me that question.

"Oh! It's wonderful! Simply beautiful!" I answered. "I could never imagine anything like this growing under a building!"

"Blastoise!" with that sudden noise, I felt Pikachu dig her claw slightly in my shoulder and Espeon jumping into my arms.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention." Gary said as I saw a Blastoise walk towards us from the trees. "This is also where we can store our pokémon if we don't want them cooped up in their pokéballs. It's basically a forest so it's a perfect place for them." Gary said.

"I see." I said as Blastoise got closer. Pokémon have heightening senses better than a human's. I bet Blastoise can see through my disguise.

" _Don't worry. I got this._ " Espeon said as her eyes faintly glowed blue. " _He won't be able to recognize you."_

Soon enough, right after Espeon said that, the Blastoise reached us.

"If you can remember, this is my Blastoise." Gary explained.

"Oh! You mean the one from my first day here, yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm still sorry about that." he sweatdropped. "Usually he has control over his attacks, but he was Mega Evolved so..."

"It's fine!' I exclaimed. "I'm sure he's just a big softie on the inside!" I petted Blastoise. I held my breath.

"Blaaa..." he sighed in happiness. Good. Nothing is wrong yet. He doesn't suspect a thing. "Toise?"

I jerked my hand away as his eyes snapped open. Internally I froze. Pikachu and Espeon got ready if anything went wrong.

"What's the matter?" Gary asked his pokémon.

"Blast..." Blastoise narrowed his eyes at me. I steadied myself. There's no way I'm letting a pokémon get in my way.

"Oh! Miss Amari!"

I turned around to see Lilo waving at me as she made her way over.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Oh! Did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

"No of course not!" I answered. Actually, I was thankful she interrupted. If she was any later, I would've failed my mission. And I fail nothing.

"Is there anything you need?" Gary asked.

"Yes! I'm here for Amari!" she clapped her hand together.

"Me?" I played dumb.

"Yes you! If you don't mind, I want to hang out with her some more, you know since we're the only two female students here." Lilo grabbed my wrist.

"That's sounds like a great idea!" I exclaimed. "Gary, do you mind?"

"Not at all. You two have fun. We can just hang out another time." he waved us off.

"Great!" Lilo cheered before the two of us dashed through the forest. Eventually, we made it to the elevator. It was empty and we got on.

"I was about to kill that pokémon." I growled once the doors closed.

"Yes, I could see." Lilo smirked at me.

"You're on my good side; don't get on my bad one." I glared at her.

"Sorry, but that does seem rather extreme to me." she sighed with a sly look on her face.

"That's because you're too soft." I retorted.

"I'm offended!" she mock gasped. "I'm just as tough as you!"

"I doubt it." I muttered.

I let out a sigh. "Well, it seems like this just make my mission even harder. That dame pokémon won't let me near him again as long as he's there."

"Leave the pokémon to me." Lilo offered. "You just handle getting close to Oak and get that password."

"You're not going to use that attraction poison again, are you? I remember what happened the last time when you told me." I crossed my arms.

"Hmm, yes. Perhaps that wasn't the best mission to test it out on, but I believe I've perfected it this time." Lilo answered as the elevator doors opened.

I looked over and saw a pokémon standing there. It wasn't like one I've seen before. It looks like a Meowth, but the cream colored fur was replaced with a light midnight blue.

"Ah! Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed. The Meowth walked into the elevator and jumped in Lilo's arms.

"Is that a Meowth?" I asked her.

"Of course it is!" she answered. "Just an Alolan one." she said as the elevator doors closed.

"How interesting. I see how you became such a star at the Rocket base there." I pondered out loud.

"People clearly underestimate the locals here, but I of course always change that." she smirked.

" _You could learn a thing or two from her."_ Espeon chipped in.

"Shut up. Who asked you?"I glared at her.

"Oh! A new pokémon? How interesting." Lilo commented. "So who did you trade in to give this girl a shot?"

"My Charizard." I replied. "But I'm only trying her out for this mission. If she does well, then she'll be a good part of my team."

"It's not like you to change things up, Alice." Lilo smirked. I glared at her.

"I just want to focus on the mission right now. "I sighed. "But make sure I have no obstacles in my way."

"Of course. After all, isn't that what else are friends for?" she smirked. I smirked back. Yes. She is right; we are friends.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Lilo has been successful in her mission to keep the pokémon away while I got closer to Gary. I have to say, there were some moments I am not proud of and will hurt Espeon if she ever dare to bring up. But overall, the mission was going as planned.

And I found a little information that could also help.

"Hmm. Interesting."I muttered as I sat down on my bed with a book in my hand.

" _What's that?"_ Espeon asked me as she jumped on the desk.

"A legend." I replied as I opened up the book.

" _About what?"_ she asked.

"You're psychic. Can't you just find out yourself?" I shot her a glare.

" _Good point."_ she nodded as her eyes glowed blue. I felt a presence in my mind as I notice Pikachu looking at me weirdly.

"That's not what I meant!" I snarled at her.

" _Fine. I'll read it after you're done."_ she curled up on the table as her eyes returned back to normal.

"The one psychic pokémon I choose and it's the most annoying one of all." I muttered. I went back to reading the book. Lilo loaned me this. She's been here longer than I have so she has gathered a bit more information about this place. She found this book a while ago and thought that it would be helpful in the mission. She wanted me to read it and I am, but only to find success in the mission.

As I continued to read the book, I couldn't help but scoff at the legend. Supposedly, all of the Legendary and Mystical pokémon have the ability to take on a human form where they can blend in with the regular humans, but they still have their powers. But that wasn't the end of it, no. They can also transfer a portion of their power into a regular human and give them the power to use a diluted version of that pokémon's power and they can change which power/pokémon they have at will. Ha! I'll believe it when I see it.

"Knock knock!" a voice outside of my closed door exclaimed.

"Come in Sakura." I said out loud without looking up from the book.

"But aren't you going to ask me for the password?" she whined. I sighed and closed the book. I was done reading it anyways. I held it in one hand while standing up and opening the door. When I did, I saw Lilo standing there with a pout on her face.

"There is no password." I told her flatly.

"Aw! You're no fun!" she whined as she stepped in. I closed the door behind her.

"And you're supposed to be a general." I retorted.

"Come on Alice! You know me! I'm always like this!" Lilo sat down on my bed.

"Unfortunately, yes." I sighed. I placed a hand on my hip while I held the book she gave me up in the other. "And why the hell did you give me this? This has nothing to do with the mission."

"It does so!" she stuck out her tongues. "Mewtwo is a Legendary!"

"An artificial one." I countered. "And this legend is stupid. There's no way they are willing to give their powers to a human."

"You never know." Lilo winked.

"And it still doesn't have any connections to the mission. Why did you really give me this?" I asked her.

"I thought it was interesting and gave it to you to read it too!" she answered.

"Well it's just a load of shit to me." I responded as I handed the book back to her. "I don't have time to read stories only bastards believe."

"Can't you just lighten up a little?" Lilo said as she took the book back. "That's also one of the reasons why I gave you something like this to read."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Well, there's a little party the researchers are having and everyone is invited."

"Lilo. That does not concern the mission."

"We can still have fun though! I'm sure Madame wouldn't mind. After all, we were told to fit in and gain their trust."

Well she got me there. "Fine. When does it start?" I sighed.

"Great!" Lilo cheered as she hopped up from my bed. "It's six, but the party doesn't start until ten so we have plenty of time!"

"Time for what?" I raised a brow. I really didn't like that crazy look in her eyes.

"Oh nothing!" she waved it off with a cheeky grin. She stood up from my bed and pulled out my suitcase. "Random question, do you have any cute clothes in here?" she opened it up and started looking through it.

"Lilo! What are you planning?" I glared at the girl.

"Oh come on! It's a party! We have to get dressed up!" she blabbed.

"With scientists and researchers. They're not really the partying type." I pointed out.

"You never know! Behind those geeky lab coats could be a party animal just waiting to break free!"

"I doubt it. Why are they throwing this party anyways?"

"I don't know. I just heard about it while crawling through the air ducts. Did you know that you can eavesdrop in every room while in there? And it sounds so clear! And the vents give perfect view of their computers!"

I had no comments on that. I can say that Lilo is probably my closet friend outside of my base, but she is no covergirl of Team Rocket in terms of her personality. Or methods.

"Oh! Did I show you yet?!" Lilo stopped rummaging through my clothes and clapped her hands together.

"Show me what?'I asked.

"Come on out Stitch!" she threw out a pokéball and her Alolan Meowth popped out. "I know that I hid it in here, Ah! Here it is!" she went up to the vent in my room and took off the grill. When she did, she brought out a record player. Without the horn of course for some reason.

"How did you-?"

"Okay Stitch! Show her!" Lilo told her pokemon. Stitch walked up to the record player Lilo placed on the ground and turned on. Stitch placed a claw on the spinning record. No sound came out, but when she opened her mouth, music came out.

" _What the hell?!"_ Espeon spoke for me and my pokémon.

"Isn't it cool?!" Lilo was absolutely giddy. "I found out when Stitch accidentally placed a claw on a record and dragged it across it!"

"Well, it's interesting." I spoke. "But about the party, I'm not going."

"But you have too!" Lilo protested. "This is our last chance to get those files! Tonight will be the night. I know it!"

"We have more chances. Trust me. But I'll humor you. Let's make a bet. You win, I'll go to the party. I win, we don't."

"Deal! What is it?" she asked.

I snapped my finger and Espeon summoned up a picture of a pokéball on a dartboard on the wall. "Whoever can hit nearest to the button in the middle wins."

"Fine with me! I go first!" she exclaimed. I stepped to the side and let her. She brought out her dart gun and loaded it with one of her darts. She aimed at the dartboard before firing. It landed right on the mark. "Ha! Beat that!"

I said nothing as I stood where Lilo was. I summoned one of my stars and closed one eye. I brought it up to my face and aimed.

Suddenly, the music that was coming from Stitch's mouth went to a loud part and startled me. With that, I lost focus just as I threw the star. It ended up at the edge of the dartboard.

"Yay! I won!"

"That stupid music distracted me!" I protested.

"Doesn't matter! You have to go to the party with me now!" Lilo stuck her tongue out.

"Ugh... fine! But nothing too flashy!"

* * *

"I still say you looked really cute in that dress I picked out!" Lilo pouted as we went down to the floor the party was on.

"It was a wash cloth!" I growled at her. "I told you that it would be easier if I chose my own clothes."

"I have to admit, it's not bad." she said. I was wearing a yellow dress that hugged around my thighs before they stopped just above my knees an inch or two. The sleeves went up halfway to my forearms with a white under shirt peeking up from the otherwise revealing cleavage. My black high heels matched the black band wrapped around the dress at my waist. I kept my hair in the same style with my contact and glasses still on.

Lilo was wearing a off the shoulder lavender dress with white heels. She added a white sash around her waist to match. I left Pikachu and Espeon in my room while having the others in their pokéballs hidden. Lilo had her pokémon in their pokéballs hidden too.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Lilo asked.

"What else? Try to pry that password from that bastard's mouth." I answered.

"You really think it's going to be that easy?"

"Probably not. But when has anything we've done been easy?"

"Fair point."

The elevator chimed as the doors lid open. I looked out and saw the usually clean lab floor a complete mess with the white walls bathed in a collection of different colored lights.

"What. The. Hell?" Lilo gasped at the sight before her.

"I thought scientists were sane." I commented as we stepped out.

"I think someone spike the punch." Lilo said as she stepped over a passed out intern.

"I don't think there was any punch to begin with." I corrected as I took a whiff of a cup of the drink everyone was drinking.

"You would think this as a professional lab, not a frat house." she commented as we finally got to a place in the room where it was clear.

It wasn't long before we got ambushed by a bunch f drunk guys. Lilo flirted with them and got carried off. Not literally, but well, she meant as well be.

"I'll be right back." she winked back to me as she walked off with the group of guys.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I called after her rolled my eyes. Soon, they disappeared from my view. With them gone, I can actually get some work done. I scoped out the room. Nothing really useful. I wonder where the professors in charge are. I'm sure they wouldn't ever approve of a party like this.

Oh wait, there goes Professor Ivy. And she's drunk like every other fucking person here. Great. At least there's professional supervision here.

"Hey. Amari." I turned around to be face to face with Gary. I bit my tongue to avoid a curse slipping out.

"Hi Gary." I plastered a fake smile on. "Um, this seems to be an interesting party."

"Yeah. It's different than what everyone would think it would be, but everyone is cool with it though." he shrugged. That was when I noticed the cup that was in his hand.

An idea popped in my head. If I can get him drunk enough, then he can spill that password to me. Perfect.

"So, what's everyone drinking? It smells nasty, but it seems to be everywhere." I asked.

"Just a little something special." he winked at me. "If you know what I mean."

"But isn't almost everyone here-?"

"Doesn't matter. The professors here don't care for this one night of the year. Here, I can get you some."

"Um, I'm good." I pushed the cup he placed in my face away. He shrugged and took a sip out of it. Arceus, and here I thought everyone here would be perfect little angels. "Should you even be drinking that? Don't we have work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Nah. We always have a day off after a party like this. Gives us a chance to recover from the hangover." he grinned at me. I noticed a wonky look in his eye. Great, I'm about to be dealing with a drunk guy. "Here, just have a sip." he held out the cup back at me. I raised a brow. Exactly how drunk is he right now? I looked at the cup. With the lights going on, I can't really tell what kind of alcohol that's in there, but it doesn't look too powerful.

Now, I've dealt with alcohol before. In Team Rocket, we would sometime have the admits sneak some from the kitchen and our teams would just drink it and pass out soon after. I can handle my liquor. I'm just not sure about the other people here.

"Okay." I said cautiously. I grabbed the cup and took a sip of it. Immediately, I felt a burning go down my throat. It wasn't like the one at the base. That was weaker, but only because we got the people over the legal age to buy the good stuff when we got sick of the crap that had in the kitchen.

I managed to keep my composition and handed the cup back over to Gary. "Wow, that was strong." I tried my strongest not to gag. It seriously was strong.

"One of the advantages of having a lab here. We can make this stuff stronger than what they sell." he grinned as he took another sip.

My Arceus, what the hell happened to the stuck up boy I used to know?

"Hey, it's getting a bit crowded to so why don't we head over to somewhere quieter?" he suggested.

"Um, okay?" I said uncertainly. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Gary grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. When we were walking in the hallway, I noticed some people passed out on the floor. It that a bucket on someone's head? Oh, I see that there's a Jigglypuff somewhere around here.

We wounded up a room where there was only a few other people in. Most of them passed out. Of course. The lights were still dm and the colored lights are a cool blue and green here. Gary flopped down on a loveseat and patted on the seat next to him. I carefully sat down as Gary took another sip of the drink in his hand.

I mentally raised a brow. How the hell did he end up like this?

"So Gary," I began. I got cut off by a loud burp. Coming from him.

"Excuse me." he laughed. "Happens sometimes."

"It's fine." I said, trying my best not to punch him. Arceus, why did I take this mission again? I am so close to wanting to kill him. No wait, I'm so close to actually killing him. "But I would never expect you to drink? I always thought that,"

"I'm the perfect grandson to the esteemed Professor Oak?" he said darkly. I nearly flinched when I saw the look in his eyes. "Well I'm not. Everyone has flaws. Gramps doesn't choose my life. I do."

"But I still never expect you to drink." I said cautiously. Damn, what happened to this boy?

Gary sighed. "It happened six years ago."

"When you started drinking?"I asked.

"No. That came much later, but it was six years ago when _it_ happened." he replied.

"It?"I asked. Hmm, could he be talking about the time where they stabbed me in the back?

"You see, there was this girl. She was the sister of my best friend, but she fell." Gary said, his eyes still covered by his bangs. "She fell off a cliff."

I faked a gasp. "Oh my Arceus! Is she okay?" I asked him. Internally, I was boiling with anger. That moment still haunts me. The moment where I gave it up.

"No." he said darkly. "She died. She died because of Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?"

"They surrounded her. They made her fall! She died because of them!" Gary snarled. I inched away from him a little. I have never seen him like this before. I thought he didn't care about me. Was I wrong? No. Don't put that thought in your head. You've seen the way he acted at the funeral. The way everyone acted. They didn't care about you! They never did!

"They killed her. That day, I vowed revenge on Team Rocket. Now every year on the day she died, I tried to forget it. That's why I drink. To forget that moment where I couldn't save her." Gary said as he placed his head in his hands. Today was the day? I didn't even notice. Well the blame's on him then. He should've said something. Show some emotion or action. Then we wouldn't be in this little dilemma.

"You know, you kinds remind me of her." Gary looked up at me. Now it was my time to panic. Damn! I thought he couldn't! No, lay it cool. If you show anything, he'll know. He'll definitely know.

"Really? I do?" I responded.

"Yeah. She was always kind to everyone." Lies. "She can make anyone smile." Lies. "And she would never hurt anyone." Lies.

"I guess she and I would get along pretty well then!" I faked a laugh. I can barely control myself at this moment. There was so much going on. I'm close to blowing my cover, but I have to keep it up. I spotted Gary's cup on a table near us when he placed it down. I picked it up and took a sip from it. The familiar fire flowed down my throat, but after a while, it felt good.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" I asked him as finished up the cup. There was a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me. "You didn't really say what she looked like."

"Sure." His speech was beginning to slur. "It's on my computer in my room. I can take you there." Bingo.

He stood up, wobbly, and I stood up after him. I nearly lost my balance, but I didn't let it show. Damn, I guess that liquor was more powerful than I expected it to be. I walked after Gary's stumbling form as we weaved through the crowds of people. I felt myself go lightheaded at a few moments, but I was able to hold onto my stability.

We made it to the elevator. I ignored the coupled humping each other right next to it as Gary and I waited for the elevator to come down. After a f seconds, it came down and the doors opened. Gary and I walked in. Well, Gary nearly fell in. He grabbed the wall for support as I pressed the button to go up. The ride felt like it took forever. The alcohol finally went to my brain, but I got really dizzy. I slumped against the wall as the elevator got to the floor we needed to be.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Gary asked me as we walked out of the elevator.

"I'm fine." Great, now I notice that my speech was slurred. "Guess that drink was too powerful for me."

"Come on, I'll help you." I felt Gary's arm snake around my wais as he led me over to his room. As soon as he unlocked his door, everything went black.

* * *

My head was pounding. Everything hurts. I can't think. The light is blinding me. What a start to my day.

"Argh…" I groaned as I forced my eyes open. I didn't recognize anything around me. I started to panic, but the headache stopped me.

"Stupid hangover…" I moaned as I rubbed my temples. After a few seconds, the event of last night finally came back. I gasped as I shot up, but something around my waist stopped me. I turned around to see Gary there. And he had his arm around my waist.

Another thing I noticed; I was naked. And he was naked.

I felt my face heat up as I thought what happened. No wait, it's all coming back, it did happen!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I whisper-yelled as I moved as far away as I could, but Gary's arms stopped me again. Damn! How could I be so stupid?! Curse that fucking drink! If I failed my mission then-

The mission! Apart from our current situation, Gary told me the password to the computer! I can finally get the files!

I carefully pried his arm off of my waist. Arceus, he had such a grip! I placed both of my feet on the ground as I scooped my clothes off of it. I got dressed in a hurry. I noticed that Gary was mumbling in his sleep. Damn it. He could wake up any seconds now.

I went over to his computer and turned it on. When the screen came on, pictures of the three of us were on there. I bit my lip. I can't think of that now. I closed the window and went to a new one. I followed the steps to where the files are. Another window stopped me, asking for the password. I typed it in.

"MAY22AKNAK" I whispered to myself as I typed it in. I bit my lip again. I knew what it meant. And I'm sure he does too. My eyes brightened up as I got in. I plugged in the flashdrive and downloaded all of the files on the M-2 Project. It finished in a matter of seconds. That was when I noticed that Gary was waking up. I pulled the flashdrive out and closed all of the windows I opened up.

Before he could wake up, I escaped from Gary's room, not bothering to close the door. I rushed down to my room and locked the door behind me.

I let out a breath of relief. I finally got it. Without blowing my cover too. But then I remember something. I felt around. I have everything, but there was one thing missing.

"Shit! I forgot my bra in his room!" I hissed to myself. I couldn't go back there! He'll be awake by now! The headache that was buzzing my mind finally cleared.

"Damn it! I'm so stupid!" I cursed at myself a few more times. Why did I even do that?! Oh right, I was _drunk_. How could I be so stupid?! I knew I shouldn't have taken that drink! And then last night, Gary and I-... I don't even want to think about it!

I stopped pacing around my room when I heard a knock at my door. I froze. Dear Arceus, it was Gary!

"Pika pi?" Pikachu mumble as she lifted the bed sheet over her head. I see she was staying out of trouble.

"Shit!" I cursed again. This is bad! This is very bad!

"Amari!" it was a girl's voice! Lilo's voice! "It's me! Sakura! Let me in!"

I unlocked the door and pulled her in. "Shh! Don't yell so loud!" I hushed her.

"Geez, what's your deal?" Lilo looked at me. "Wow, what a bedhead you have."

"Shut up!" I glared at her. "This is not the time!"

"What got you so worked up?" she asked. "And why do you looked so messy?"

"What's it to you?" I spat.

"Wait a minute, you had sex didn't you?!" Lilo pointed at my chest.

"How the hell did you know that?!" I glared at her.

"Easy, your bra is missing." she shrugged. "I can see that it's missing. At least tell me that it wasn't with-," she stopped. "Oh no, you didn't."

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" I countered.

"You actually drank some of that stuff?! Alice! Just one sip could give you a hangover the next day! How much did you drink?!" she demanded.

"About a cup. I wasn't sure." I responded.

"No wonder you don't remember anything. And you're sure you guys did it?" Lilo asked.

"Why else would I be in a panic?!" I retorted.

"Point taken. But did you get the files?" she asked me.

"Got them." I held up the flashdrive. "Time to blow this place."

"Why not with a bang?" Lilo smirked devilishly. "Everyone's out. It would be the perfect time."

"I like the way you think." I smirked back. Time for my revenge.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Ah geez, what happened last night?" Gary groaned as he sat up in bed. He heard a door slam shut. He turned over to his door to see it wide open. "What the-?" then it dawned on him. The events of last night came back.

"Amari!" he exclaimed. He looked next to him to see her gone. Even her clothes were gone. Wait, her clothes? Gary finally realized that he was naked. "Oh Arceus, Daisy is going to kill me when she finds out." Gary cursed himself when he remembered what happened last night. However, there was one thing that was left that caught his eye.

He put on some pants as he walked over to it. He picked it up and blushed profusely when he realized what it was. "She forgot her bra." he mumbled to himself. He let it drop to floor.

Seeing that she disappeared, Gary got dressed and went out to hopefully get rid of the hangover he had.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he could see some people passed out on the floor while some others were starting to get up. Others were already up and getting something to eat. Everyone would get up before it was too late o get everything cleaned up.

It happened every year. It started when Gary came to the lab. Only some people knew about what happened so they tried to cheer the boy up every year on the anniversary. It started out small; just a day off for everyone at the lab, but as Gary grew up, the parties started to change. It turned from a simple day off to a full out party. One year, some idiot found a way to smuggle alcohol in and it was when Gary started to drink. It wasn't every day. It was just that day. The day she was gone.

Stepping over a passed out body of an intern with a lamp shade on his head, Gary opened the fridge in eh break room and took out a protein shake. It was better than nothing and frankly, he needed something to wake him up.

As the minutes ticked by, the workers of the lab slowly woke up and cleaned the lab. In about two hours, the entire place was cleaned.

"Hey." Gary asked Professor Ivy. "Have you seen Amari anywhere?"

"Hmm? I don't believe so." she answered. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen Sakura either. I know the two of them hang out together sometimes. I wonder where they are." she mused.

Suddenly, the room was filled with smoke.

"What is that?!" Gary shouted as he covered his mouth. Of all the time not to have his Blastoise with him!

"Listen up! Is that a snobby voice I hear?" a laughter rang through the room.

"Nope! Just some whining I hear so clear!" another voice joined in.

"Who is that?!" Gary demanded. He had his eyes half closed so he couldn't see anything through the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Let's skip the intro. I'm sure they get who we are by now."

"You're right. Arctic! Use Ice Beam!"

Everyone dove out of the way was an ice blue beam parted the smoke and left behind da trail of ice on the floor.

With the smoke gone, everyone could see the two assailants who dared attack the lab.

At the sight of their shirts, Gary's eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his throat. "Team Rocket!"

"Wow. He really is slow." The one with lilac hair sneered. Her ivy green eyes gleamed maliciously at the crowd gathered in eh room.

"I'm sure his skills are even worse." The other girl said. Her white hair almost blinded everyone in eh room as her red eyes scanned the room passively.

"How did Team Rocket even get in here?" Professor Ivy wondered out loud as she dusted herself off.

"Not telling! That would be bad manners to spill a secret!" Lilo teased with her Alolan Ninetales next to her.

"Come now. They did ask a question. I think we should give them some sort of answer. It doesn't have to be the right one." Alice said coolly; her pokémon was still unknown.

"I like the way you think!" Lilo nodded. "Now listen here. All of you are just a bunch of suckers! And guess what your prize is?"

"You _might_ get out of this alive." Alice finished for her. She threw her hand out and a barrage of gold stars pelted the staff.

Gary dove out of the way and took cover behind an overturned table. He heard the stars dent the metal next to him as he gritted his teeth. How did Team Rocket even get in here?! It's nearly impossible to get in the lab! Unless; no that would be out of the question. Everyone here passed a background check. These thoughts and more ran through his head as his hand hovered over the only pokéball on his belt.

He decided to take a chance and poked his head from behind the table. That white-haired girl looked familiar. Then it hit him. She was the one who almost killed Ash. Even more than before, Gary's blood was at a boil. She was the one who caused all of this. And she was going to pay.

"Go! Scizor!" Standing up from behind the table, Gary threw his only pokémon out. In a flash of light, a tall red bug pokémon popped out.

"Sci." it narrowed its eyes at the sight of the two Rocket generals.

"Oh lookie! The boy decided to finally fight!" Lilo sneered at Gary. "Now it's time to have the real fun."

"You deal with it." Alice waved her off. "I have some other business to deal with."

"But, but-!"

"Listen up you bitches!" Gary yelled. That caught the attention of both of them. "You!" he pointed towards Alice "Nearly killed my best friend! And after what your entire team did to his sister, you're going to pay!"

At that, Alice gave a dry laugh. "Ha! You really thought that the other idiots in Team Rocket killed your so called best friend's sister?" a smirked crawled on her face. "Guess what? It was me and me solely. I ordered those men to go after her. I ordered them to kill her. There was no blood on their hands. Just mines."

"You, you!" Gary was visibly shaking. "You monster!"

"On second thought, I'll think I battle him. You do whatever you do best." Alice told Lilo.

"I thought you would never say that!" at that, the girl pulled out her dart gun and randomly fired throughout the room. One by one, people started to drop to the floor as they got hit by the poisonous darts.

"If you think you can beat me, then you're sadly mistaken." Alice said coldly. "I had trouble getting rid a little girl so I will have no trouble getting rid of you."

"You murdered an innocent girl!" he said as his Scizor deflected all of the stars from the Swift attack. ""You took her away from a perfectly good life."

Anger boiled in Alice as Gary was talking. "How should you know? It seemed that you didn't care enough for her if you didn't get to save her. According to my men, they didn't saw two boys coming to the scene after they left, but you did nothing to save her!"

"You don't know anything!" Gary yelled. "Scizor! X-Scissor!" Scizor did as his trainer asked. With his arms, Scizor flew up to the general and rushed towards her, but Alice jumped out of the way just in time.

"That's the best you got?" she said coolly. Lilo next to her giggled, but stopped when she saw something on Alice's back.  
"Uh? Alice?" Lilo whispered quietly to her, her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Alice turned towards her. The Swift attack she ordered was keeping the Scizor at bay.

"Um, there's something on your back."

"What? What is it?"

"Uh, well. I can't say."

"If you can't say, then why you point it out?"

"Okay, there's a mark on your back. Right where your shirt ends."

"A mark? What kind?"

"A uh…"

"A what?"

"Hickey."

"What?"

"You have a hickey."

"What the hell?!" Alice quickly looked back. Right as Lilo was, there was a large purple mark right in the middle of her lower back, where anyone can see it. She turned back around to look at the boy who caused it. Her face heated up as her gloved hands went behind her back to cover it up.

"That's it!"

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

He gave me a hickey?! When did he do that?! Oh right, it was during the part where we were both drunk and were having sex. Damn him!

"Alice! Watch out!" Lilo called out. I snapped back to attention, but it was too late, the piece of rubble I was on collapsed under me and I was falling. I righted myself and hopped on a few pieces of stone before landing on the ground.

Unfortunately, the piece of ground I was on was aimed at for a Flash Cannon just as I landed so when I did, I was sent flying. Again.

Now I am seriously mad. No one! And I mean no one gets away with tricking me, and embarrassing me, like that ever!

" _Hey. You okay?_ " Espeon called out to me.

"Yeah." I grunted as I pulled myself to my feet. "Are you? Where are you?"

" _Over here."_ I saw a shimmer to my left and saw Espeon briefly appearing before disappearing again in the dust. I gave a mental sigh. At least she's safe. Her Swift attacks were what giving us the edge here.

"You tricked me!" I heard a shout ring out. I turned back around to see Gary facing me. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I glared at him.

"I trusted you! It was all a trick, wasn't it?" he snarled. Hmm. Interesting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you want a fight, I can give one to you." I snapped my fingers and a pink light covered the two of us. His Scizor, which was next to him, got pushed back, but was still standing.

"Amari!" Gary shouted out. I froze. That was my cover name. He found out. My lips curled into a grin. Took him long enough.  
"Seems like Mr Wonderful here has finally found out the riddle!" I mocked him. "Was it hard?"

"It was all because of that mark." he pointed to me. He saw the hickey?! Damn it! "How could you?"

"Don't you see the bid red 'R' on here?" I pointed to my shirt. "I'm a Rocket. We're supposed to deceive people. And breaking them from the inside out. Crush him!" I ordered. Espeon picked up two large rocks with her Psychic and threw them at Gary. That should take care of him.

But it didn't. I covered my eyes as bits of rock flew everywhere.

"You killed her!" Gary roared. Is he still on this? Frankly, it's getting boring.

"She deserved to be dead! You can never bring her back! She's gone forever! IF you wanted to save, then you could've at least showed it!" I screamed at him. I noticed that his eyes widen.

"You." he pointed to me. "You were the one at the funeral." He remembered that? "You have the gall to come to the funeral of the girl you killed?!"

"Of course. How else would I get to see the many people who so deeply cared for her." My every word dripped with sarcasm. I saw his Scizor lunge at me, but I jumped out of the way. Suddenly, Scizor veered to the side and hit exactly to where Espeon was.

"Espeon!" I called out as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

" _I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I think I can do one more attack."_ she told me as I picked her up.

"Hey Alice!" I looked up to see Lilo hopping down to me. "Got our way out. Ready yet?"

"We spent enough time here." I regained my cold exterior. "Espeon! Last Resort!" Espeon hopped down from my arms and a bright purple light shone from her. The light grew bigger and bigger until it was launched at Gary and his pokémon. With that, the two of us teleported out of there.

* * *

 **I warned you! I warned all of you!**

 **Also, underage drinking is very wrong and I don't encourage it at all, so don't do it children!**

 **I think my overall point here is that don't do nay of the suggested themes in this chapter! Please! I beg of you! There's a reason why this is a high T rating!**

 **Well then, I think that's done. Anyways, Enjoy your summer and have fin! And check out my stories that I'm updating today!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome all to this dark Halloween night!**

 **And second anniversary of this story!**

 **Wow, two years and only eight chapters? I really need to work on this more.**

 **Anyways, here are the stats for the story so far.**

 **Reviews: 1**

 **Views: 1406**

 **Favs: 12**

 **Follows: 17**

 **So sorry that this is so short for such a special occassion, but I still have some stuff to do before the night is over!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pokemon. Or the song. Or anything else I refer to.**

* * *

 _When I fell apart_  
 _Yeah, something changed in my heart_  
 _As you can tell from these scars_  
 _I'm not the man that you knew before_

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Alice's POV**

"That was the worst end to a mission I could ever think of." I muttered to myself as Lilo and I teleported into the Kanto base. I returned Espeon to her pokéball while Pikachu just stood behind my leg.

"Oh come on. We got out of there, your pokémon are safe, and you got the files, right?" she asked me.

"Of course I did. I told you." I looked at her. "We should get this to Giovanni now."

"Well, this is your base, show the way." Lilo said.

I rolled my eyes. We exited the metal hallway and entered the much larger maze of stairs and hallways. I navigated through and we ended up on the lower floors. A desk was sitting outside of Giovanni's office. Seems like Matori finally got a desk of her own.

The secretary herself was sitting there, typing away on the computer. When we walked up to her, Matori looked up.

"Ah. General Alice. Giovanni has been waiting for you." she said as she stopped typing. She looked over to Lilo. "And who is this?"

"This is Lilo Hibiscus. She's the general from the Alola branch sent to assist me on my mission." I explained.

"Hmm." Matori said. "I'll let Giovanni know you're here." She turned towards the phone on one of the corners of the desk and pushed a button on it. "Giovanni sir, Alice and another general called Lilo is here to meet with you." She spoke into it before releasing it.

"Let them in." Giovanni's voice came through. Matori stood up from her desk and punched in a code on the keypad next to the door. It slid open and she sat back at her desk and typed away.

I walked briskly past her and her desk and into Giovanni's office. As soon as Lilo passed through, the door slid close. I stopped walking as I stood in front of Giovanni's desk. His Persian was lying on its side on one side of the desk and glared at us as we stood there.

Giovanni looked up from a paper and his desk and folded his hands when he saw us.

"Giovanni sir." Lilo and I bowed down to him. He waved his hand for us to stand straight. We did.

"Now, have you gotten the files from the lab?" he asked us. We nodded and pulled out the flashdrive. In a flash, his Persian sprung up and snatched it from my hand. He dropped the flashdrive from his mouth and onto Giovanni's desk. I glared at it. I always hated that cat.

"Excellent." Giovanni said as he picked up the flashdrive in one hand and petted Persian on the other. Persian purred under his touch. "And how was Lilo? Did she assist you?"

"Of course sir." I nodded. "She contributed as much to this mission as I did." Lilo nodded.

"I see." Giovanni said. "Well, I will contact your supervisor and be sure to inform him of that. You two are dismissed." He waved us off. We bowed one last time before walking out.

We walked passed Matori who didn't give us a second looked, and up to the floor where all of the service stations were. Grunts were running back and forth with some admins yelling at them.

"Wow." Lilo said as we stood near railing. This floor wasn't really a 'floor'. It was two floors, but the middle of each was open with a pillar holding up the roof of the second floor. A railing surrounded the balcony that overlooked the first floor on the second floor. "I never thought I would meet Giovanni!"

"You're a general. You were bound to meet him someday." I shrugged. Pikachu slipped through my feet. "I met him when I first came here. He was the one who recruited me."

"What?! Really?! That's awesome!" Lilo exclaimed. "I never knew that!"

"Not many people do." I said. "Come on. I need to get my Espeon healed." I started towards the breeding center. "And I can show you to my friends before you head off."

"You have friends?" she asked me. I stopped and turned back to glare at her.

"Of course I do." I replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you're always so serious so I wouldn't think that anyone would find that appealing!" she explained. I glared at her one more time before turning back around and storming toward Bree's place.

I slid my ID through the lock and entered. Luckily, Bree was feeding the pokémon up front.

"Hey! Alice!" she saw me and waved. She placed down the bag of pokéfood she was holding and walked to me. "Great to see you! How was your mission?"

"I got it done." I answered. I pulled out Espeon's pokéball. "Can you heal my Espeon for me? She got hurt while making our escape."

"Oh, so this is the pokémon you switched Charizard for! I was wondering why his pokéball came through. But sure! No problem!" Bree nodded and then she spotted Lilo. "Wait, who is she?"

"I'm Lilo! General from the Alola branch!" Lilo introduced herself. "I was the one who helped Alice here!"

"Whoa. You actually got help? For, like, a mission?" Bree looked at me.

"She was somewhat helpful." I shrugged. "Tell Hood to meet me and Lilo in the break room in an hour. Lilo, you can stay and talk with Bree. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. I need to find Dan."

"Oh, actually, he left on a mission." Bree told me.

"He what?"

"Yeah. He thought that you were going to be gone for longer than two weeks, but then you came back early. He took a mission that would last a few weeks and he took all of his team and your team with him." She explained.

"He took my team?!" a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Yeah. He dragged Ruby and Sapphire with him too." She nodded.

That idiot! Damn! Why am I dating him?! He took my team! Okay, I'll deal with that later. Just calm down. Ah. That's better.

"I'm going to be in my room." I muttered before exiting the center. I went up to my room and closed the door behind me.

As I placed my belt on my vanity, Lucario popped out of her pokéball. "Don't you say a thing. Don't!" I warned her.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?! You forgot! You lost your mind!_ She snarled at me.

"No I didn't! I finished my mission!"

 _You were weak! You succumbed to your weakness!_

"What weakness?! I don't have any!"

 _There it is! You're paying to your emotions! I thought you didn't have any!_

"And what about you?! You were the one who taught me, but you're getting angry at me!"

 _Tch. I don't even know why I took pity on you._

"Ha! _You_ took pity on _me_?!"

 _I made you into the heartless being you are! And now look at you. Reduced to sleeping with the one you despised the most. And you haven't even completed your initial mission! You had the chance, but didn't act!_

"I have my reasons. I have my excuses, but you have none! You may have helped me, but it was _my_ choice to join! It was _my_ choice to choose you! You influenced me, but I choose my own paths! I don't need you to judge me for them!"

 _Do you even hear yourself? You locked away the girl who has been waiting to get out. And see what it has done? You're breaking. You're losing._

"I am not." I snarled at her. "I am still me. The 'me' who was born here. You don't know what the ll you're talking about." With that, I turned on my heel and stormed out of my room.

To my surprise, I found Domino leaning on the wall around the corner. She unfortunately had the room across the hall from mines. Thank Arceus the rooms were sound proof.

"Domino." I stared at the girl. Like me and Dan, she was another general, even if she doesn't dress like it. She insists on dressing like the admins. Since she claimed to be the closest to Giovanni, she can do whatever she likes. Tauros shit.

"Lookie here. It's Alice. Finished your mission?" she looked slyly at me.

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be here to look at your ugly ass face." I retorted.

"Let's not be snippy! I was only playing nice!"

"Yes, playing." I pointed out.

She smirked. "I thought you would be gone for about a month! Too bad Dan didn't get the memo that you would be back so early! I thought he would be waiting for you."

"We're partners. Not lovers." I glared at her. Total lie, but she doesn't know that.

"Oh really?" she rose a brow. I started to growl at her. "Hey! I'm innocent here!"

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Oh, I thought you knew." She smirked. "Seems like the boss doesn't trust you like he does me. Looks like while you were gone, some twerp decided to sneak into our Mahogany base. Grunts there captured him and transported him here."

"And you're telling me this because?" I looked at her.

"The boss seemed really interested in him, but won't allow anyone in his cell. Except for you. Apparently, he thinks that you're the only one he allows to break him."

"So what does Giovanni want me to do with the kid?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. He just wants answers. And remember, the boss always gets what he wants. Twerp's in cell block thirteen." Domino said before she walked off.

Damn girl. Always a pain in the ass. I looked up a nearby clock. I still have time before I meet up with Bree, Hood, and Lilo. Might as well see what this kid is about.

The floor with all of the cells was at a lower floor. Not as low as the offices for the higher-ups, but still low. I made my way down and was met with two grunts standing guard. Unlike the other incompetent grunts they put on guard duty, these two were actually working.

They straightened up when they saw me. "General Alice! Ma'am!" they saluted.

"Stand down." I told them. They lowered their arms. "I was informed that a prisoner was sent here."

"Yes ma'am! Giovanni gave us instructions to only let you in." one of them nodded.

"Good." I said. They opened the door and I walked in. The room, like most of the other rooms here was dimly lighted with rows of cells lined up on either side with more around the corner.

My heels clicked as I walked through the empty halls. A soft brush against my leg once in a while told me that Pikachu was still with me. I turned around the corner and found the prisoner slumped over in a cell at the end.

I couldn't see his face, but his body structure told me that he was male, obviously, and looked to be around my age if not younger. He wore complete black clothing with a red hem on his pants and shirt. Black gloves covered his hands as he held his head in it. Red hair came down to his shoulder. If I didn't know better, I would say he was a she.

I made my way over there slowly. He didn't move as I made my way in front of his cell. He didn't say a word as I unlocked his cell and walked in. It slammed shut behind me, but the boy didn't move or say a thing.

I glared down at him. How disrespectful. "Tell me, what is your name?" I asked the boy coldly. He didn't answer. "Your name." I ordered. He still didn't say anything. Hmm. Seems like I have to teach him a lesson.

In one fluid motion, I slapped him clean across the cheek. I narrowed my eyes as he reeled back and landed on his back. I finally got a good look at his face. A malicious snarl and cold silver eyes that were filled with hatred. Good. I got his attention.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?!" he snarled at me. A red handprint was visible on his face. I slapped him again.

"Don't talk to me like that." I glared down at him. "You are a prisoner. I am the warden here. You do want I say and don't talk back."

"All you damn Rockets are the same." He growled. I slapped him.

"I didn't ask you to speak. Just your name." I glared daggers at the boy.

"Why the hell should I tell you?!" I slapped him again.

"I really don't want our meetings to always be this way, but I will do if I must. Don't cooperate and well, I can't say." I grinned evilly. I kneeled down to him, eye level.

"Such a young face." I said, tracing the outline of his face with my finger. "Why invade just a souvenir shop under Mahogany?"

"You bastards were trying to force pokémon to evolve." He shook his head away from my touch.

"And you thought a simple boy could us?" I smirked. "Silly kid. You can't stop us. Team Rocket will live forever."

"Not if I can stop that." He hissed.

"This is rich." I laughed. "You think that you can stop us? Stop me? Hmph." I shot out my hand and grabbed the boy by his throat. "Now listen to me." I glared right in his eyes, squeezing his throat tight. "You are nothing here. You have nothing. You can't do a thing. As for me, I can do whatever I want. I made something of myself. If you think you can best someone like me, think again."

I threw my head forwards, and placed it next to his ear. "I can break you. By the time I'm done, you'll be nothing but an empty shell." I whispered in his ear. I laughed and let go, throwing him towards the opposite wall. I stood out and unlocked the cell door. I closed and locked it as he lunged for me. He grabbed the bars with two hands. "Till next time." I smirked and walked away.

The rattling bars echoed through the room as I exited. The door slammed behind me and the two grunts looked at me.

"Be prepared. I will be making more frequent visits." I told them. "Seems like our little prisoner will need some discipline."

"Yes ma'am." They saluted. I waved them off and proceed upstairs.

I made it to the break rooms and Pikachu finally slowed down and walked side by side with me on all fours. I entered in the break room for my and Dan's teams and found Lilo, Bree, and Hood in there. Espeon was sitting on the arm of a chair. They were all eating some cup ramen.

"Hey! You're back!" Lilo exclaimed. I walked over to them, but not before snatching a cup full of noodles sitting on the table.

"Hey! That was mines!" Hood whined.

"You can make another." I glanced at him as I opened up a pair of wooden chopsticks. "This is vegetable, right?"

"Yeah. And the last one too." He grumbled as he stood up and went over to the little cupboard we had in here.

"I'm guessing you feel better." I said as I gently petted Espeon.

" _Yeah. That friend of yours is really great at healing!'_ she purred. I stopped petting her and went to eating.

"What took you so long?" Bree asked as she ate her own ramen.

"Giovanni had a special assignment on the base." I explained. "Some kid who got into the Mahogany base."

"I heard about that." Bree said. "They transported him here."

"That's right." I nodded. "Kid's a pain in the ass."

" _Hey, can I have some too?_ " Espeon asked as she pawed the cup in my hand.

"No." I glared at her. "There's some food there. Go with Pikachu."

" _But Umbreon is also hungry!_ " she whined.

"Who?" I asked.

" _Hello."_ an Umbreon popped out from under the table.

"Eek!" Lilo screamed, dropping her empty cup.

"Little rat, that was where you are! You nearly got me fired!" Bree yelled at Umbreon, throwing her empty cup at it.

" _I told you that was a bad idea."_ The Umbreon looked at Espeon.

" _You didn't do anything to stop me._ " She retorted.

"Okay." I said, setting down my empty cup. "Who is this Umbreon?"

" _She's my sister!"_ Espeon answered cheerfully.

" _Unfortunately so."_ Umbreon sighed. " _I'm the more serious one while she's… Espeon."_

" _Thanks!"_

"Pikapi chuki pi."

" _Who asked you?!_ "

"Uh, why are you talking to yourself?" Hood asked me as he returned with a new cup in hand.

"I'm not." I growled. "Stupid pokémon."

" _I heard that!_ "

" _I think you were supposed to. And you are."_

" _What about backing family here, huh?! Just because you evolved first doesn't mean you can what to do!"_

 _"But I was hatched first."_

 _"Smartass."_

"Do you know what they're saying?" Lilo asked me.

"Unfortunately." I sighed.

"I have to take Umbreon back." Bree said. "Before they fire me."

" _No! She can't take Umbreon!"_ Espeon exclaimed. " _Listen; there is a reason why I brought her here! I want you to take her with you!"_

"Another pokémon?" I looked at her. "I already made room for you. I'm not sure about another one."

" _Please! She's a great battler! Just like I was!_ " she pleaded.

"Well, you do battle well." I muttered. If Espeon was a good enough battler, then Umbreon should too. I do need a bit more diversity in my team. "Okay. I'll take her."

" _Yay!_ "

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked Bree.

"Course not! Save me from getting fired!" she shook her head.

 _"I have her pokéball here!_ " Espeon said as a pokéball materialized in my hand.

"I don't even want to know." Bree facepalmed. "But you do need to put one of your pokémon in rest thought."

"I can give you my Blastoise." I told her. "He's in my room. I'll give him to you later."

"Am I missing something?" Hood asked, still not knowing what's going on.

"Cool! She's so cute!" Lilo cooed as she petted Umbreon and Espeon.

"You say that about every pokémon." I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what? She is!" she cooed again.

" _Which one?"_ Espeon asked.

" _Obviously she was talking about me._ "

" _Totally not!"_

 _"So childish."_

 _"She was looking at me."_

 _"She petted me first."_

 _"Oh, now who's childish?!"_

"You two are giving me such a headache!" I complained. "Now shut up or you're going back to Bree!"

"Hey!"

"Still lost here."

"No one cares!"

I sighed as I sank deeper in my seat. I love them, I really do, but they're still really annoying. And I don't have Ruby or Sapphire here to calm them. Or make it worse. Damn Dan.

All of the food was eaten and it was still a bit early. Espeon and Umbreon were in a corner curled up asleep. Dan isn't supposed to be back for a few more weeks or days. So I'm stuck here doing nothing. Great.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Bree went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. My stomach automatically churned at the sight of it.

"I'm good." I answered.

"Really? You're not one to refuse." Bree commented as she gave Lilo and Hood an open bottle each.

"Let's just say that I'm not in the mood." I shrugged.

"Or is it about the mission?" Lilo smirked.

"Shut up." I growled.

"What is she talking about?" Hood asked.

"Nothing." I casted him a glare.

"Really? You didn't react like it was just nothing." Lilo pushed on.

"One drink. One night. One mistake. We're not talking about it." I glared at the girl.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a beep from her pokégear went off. She took out her pokégear and stood up. "Well, I have to go. But it was great meeting you all! Too bad about that Dan though."

"You'll meet him if you come by again." I said as Lilo called out her Alolan Raichu, Kaia, out.

"Bye!" Lilo waved as Kaia's eyes glowed blue and the two of them teleported out of the room.

"It's getting late; I should go back to my room." I said as I stood up and stretched. I heard Bree gasped behind me. "What?"

"What the hell is that?!" Bree exclaimed as she pointed to my back. I turned around a bit to face her, but then remembered the hickey. I covered it quickly with my hands and spun around.

"It's nothing!" I exclaimed with a red face and got out of there as quickly as I could. Espeon and Umbreon slipped out with me.

" _So, uh, where_ did _you get the hickey?"_ Espeon looked slyly at me.

"Shut up. None of your business." I growled at her as I walked to my room.

I opened my room and let all three of my pokémon out. Pikachu handed me Espeon's and Umbreon's pokéballs and I clipped them to my belt after I took Blastoise's off. With a quick goodbye, I had Espeon teleport him over to the center.

 _Alice._ I looked lazily over to my closet to see Lucario leaning against the wall there.

"What do you want?" I looked away and got changed for bed.

 _I just want to talk. Not scream or yell._ She answered.

"That's good to know." I said as I took my hair out.

 _I shouldn't have talked to you that way earlier. I now see that you were trying your best. I'm sorry._ She said.

"Wow. The stoic Lucario finally saying sorry after six years. Surprise." I said passively as I sat down at the vanity and brushed my hair.

 _I guess I did deserve that._ Lucario sighed as she walked over. _Just know that I do mean it._ She reached out a paw and touched her pokéball. A red light covered her and pulled her in. I sighed as I placed the brush on the table. Damn pokémon.

"Get to bed." I told my other three pokémon as I walked into the bathroom. I washed up and brushed my teeth in there before walking back into my room. Espeon and Umbreon were quietly talking to each other at the foot of my bed while Pikachu was curled up on a pillow next to mines.

I climbed in bed and turned off the lamp next to it. It feels so quiet without Dan here. This is the first night he has been gone since I came to the base. He was always with me. Hmm. Strange. What a weird feeling.

Growing tired, I finally let myself fall into the darkness.

* * *

And now I'm being blinded.

I yawned as I blinked a few times. This is one of the things I hate doing the most. Every field agent has to do guard duty and it turns out, tonight was my turn. And since Dan isn't here, I have to take over for him tomorrow too. Great.

I looked at the timestamp on one of the screens. Just after two in the morning. Seems like I've been here forever. I leaned back in my chair and stretched. My hair was loose and fell down to my waist. I wore one of Dan's old buttoned up long sleeved shirts. It was long enough to cover my butt. It wasn't that cold so I wasn't really all that bothered. I left all of my pokémon in my room. They would get bored here.

Everything in the base looked quiet. Just a random grunt here and there getting a late night snack or someone having a shot or two. Cameras were set up some of the more common areas around the base with the cameras changing angles every few seconds. The offices of the higher ups didn't have cameras, but there were cameras outside of the hallway of their offices. Same goes for the private break and training rooms. The public ones made for everyone had cameras in them.

There were about ten screens and I can flip through the different feed on different cameras. Usually, it just automatically changes, but there was an extra screen right in front that I can change on command. I pushed down on the button next to it when I saw that a grunt was trying to sneak drinks out of the kitchen while looking on either side of him. Dumbass. I placed my head on the table and stared at the screens.

More empty halls and rooms. Then I got to the feed with the cells. There were multiple cameras in there. I smirked as I skipped to the one with the boy in there. I visited him a few time everyday for the last week. And every day, he broke down even more. Last time I saw him, he didn't react to anything. Giovanni will be so proud. When the static cleared and the feed came up, his cell was empty.

I sat up straight. That's impossible! He couldn't have gotten out! I looked through the rest of the cameras in the room and saw that they were all empty. I looked at the feed of the hallway outside. The door was definitely locked. It would alarm me if someone entered or exited. The grunts that guarded the door were off for the night.

I stood up, pushing the wheelie chair away, and headed for the door. The kid is not going to get the best of me! Damn bastard thinks he's so slick… just wait till I get my hands on him!

I went out of the security roomed n marched right down to the cells barefooted. I punched in the manual code and the door unlocked. I went in quickly and then closed it right behind me, so the kid can't escape. Not on my watch.

I stormed over to the where his cell is and found that the door was locked, just like it was on the feed. I unlocked it and stepped in. If he somehow left, he would leave something.

I narrowed my eyes as another wave of fatigue washed over me. Argh, I hate these all nighters! I'm always tired! I dug my nails into my palm in an attempt, but nope. Now I wish I made that pot of coffee, but I just wasn't all that tired. Karma's a bitch.

I walked farther into the cell. Nothing yet. I closed my eyes and focused around me. I can't sense anything. Not even in this room. Still impossible. If he left, then the system would be alerted. I opened my eyes and scanned the cell one more time. Still nothing.

Feeling frustrated, I turned around to walk out. Suddenly the cell door slammed shut right in front of me. All by itself.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. All I saw was a flash of a black shadow before it tackled me to the floor. I groaned as my head slammed onto the cold stone floor. I hissed as I felt a pair of hands pin mines down.

I forced my eyes open to see the kid over me. The hell?! Where did he come from?!

"Hmph." He smirked as he straddled me; his silver eyes had a gleam of something else in there. "Guess the roles are reversed here."

"Bastard." I spat out. Damn I'm tired. I can't think straight; much less have the energy to overpower him.

"Let me be honest with you, sure you were a bitch, but a fine looking one too." He said. Shit. "I admire your methods. I really do. Couldn't have done a better job myself."

"And you call me sick." I retorted.

"I see your point. But I'm sure you don't know who I really am."

"Some punk ass kid who was dumb enough to try and infiltrate a base belonging to one of the best crime organizations in the world? Some dumbass who the boss only allow me to break every single piece of will in that simple mind of yours? Sure I do."

"And dim too." He laughed. "You have no idea who I am and what I can do." He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Try me." I spat in his face. "You have a chance, why not try me? After all, this might be your only chance at a good fuck ever in your life."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What the hell do you think?" I smirked. What the hell am I doing?! Seriously, what?! Arceus, the lack of sleep finally got to my head. I finally lost it! I really have! And now, I just gave consent for this random guy to fuck me! The hell!? I'm the biggest idiot out there!

I could barely keep my eyes open as my shirt was unbuttoned and the kid undressed. I closed my eyes and felt asleep. I doubt he notice.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself as the security desk again. I lifted my head up. How the hell did I get here? Does that mean that last night was just a really bad dream?

I looked down. Nope it wasn't. I quickly buttoned up the shirt. I looked back at the cameras and saw that the boy carried me back here using the back ways. He wasn't in any of the camera since I'm here. He's better than I thought. His cell door was open and he was gone. Officially gone.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Shit shit shit. That was so dumb of me. It really was. I gave in! I gave in to the enemy! I let him go! What the hell is happening?!

Not just now, but lately! I've been sloppy! I let my emotions take over! Damn… damn! I've been slacking! I can't even do a single damn thing! Can't kill the one I hate the most, can't even keep control of myself!

I've been drunk, sleep deprived, and what did that get me? Two one night stands! Damn! Shit! Fuck! Dumb! Idiot! Slut! Bitch!

I widened my eyes, as I heard something snapped in me. My lips curled into an evil grin. Maybe I have lost my touch, but I can get it back. Just need a little practice. It won't take long. No. Not long at all. Just to get back on track. For my real mission of course. Killing Ash.

Hmm. Kill. That's perfect.

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

"Finally! We're done!" Sapphire exclaimed as we teleported back in the base.

"Thank Arceus." Jade sighed. "That seemed to be the most pointless mission we ever had."

"Hey!" Garnet suddenly shouted. "Invading the Safari Zone to capture all of their pokémon was not pointless!"

"Then why did we pay for 205 people then?" Ruby pointed out.

"Okay." I shut them up. I turned towards the grunts. "You're all free. Great job on the mission though. Admins, take the pokémon over to the center." Both teams nodded and did as told.

"I wonder if Alice is back." Jade said. "She should be back by now."

"I'll check." I said. "You four just get clean up. You still stink after falling in that Tauros pit." I left them to their own devices. I exited the training room we teleported in and walked down to the center.

I have to admit, I miss Alice. I really do. This has to be the longest we ever been apart from each other. I made it to the center and found Bree red in the face. She spotted me and stormed up to me.

"You! You bastard!" she jammed her finger in my chest.

"What? What did I do?"I smirked. I knew it was the pokémon. It has to be.

"You and your stupid mission! Do you know how many dens I have to set up now?! You just live to make my life harder, don't you?" she glared at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was doing my mission." I winked. She sighed and punched me in the arm. "Ouch that hurts." I said flatly.

"Bastard." She glared at me.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said. "Have you seen Alice?"

"She came back a week ago, but I haven't seen her all morning. She had guard duty last night, but she went out a mission this morning." She explained.

"Another mission?"

"I heard she asked for it." Bree shrugged. "I got to get back to work." She walked away.

"That's weird." I said to myself. Alice doesn't usually take missions. She just does whatever she was told. I decided to visit Hood next. I lost a couple of my knives while on that mission.

I walked out of the center and a few doors down to the weaponry.

I walked right in and found Hood fiddling with a rocket. Yes, I know what you're going to say so don't.

I sneaked up behind him. He had his goggles on and looked like he was focused. Really focused. Really really focused.

"Hey Hood!" I yelled in his ear.

"Ow!" he yelped as he jumped up in the air. He whirled around and lifted his goggles from his face. "What the hell, man?! That could've blown us up!"

I simply shrugged and he sighed. He placed his tools away and walked back over to me. "So what do you want?"

"I lost a couple of knives on the mission." I told him.

"Wasn't your mission just to capture some pokémon?" he asked me.

"Just the entire Safari Zone." I corrected. "But there were some nosy rangers in the way. Pinned a few to some trees."

Hood sighed and walked behind some shelves. He pulled out a box and handed it to me. I opened it up and pulled out about ten knives before tossing the box back at him. "By the way, do you know why Alice went on that mission she asked for?" I asked him.

"No clue. She left when she was finished guard duty." He answered. "By the way, it's your turn tonight."

"Damn it." I exclaimed. "I came back at the wrong time."

"Then you would've done it for Alice next time since she would've taken over." Hood retorted. "I got to get back to work."

"You know, you sound a lot like Bree." I remarked.

"Please don't say that." Hood glared at me before walking away. I shrugged and walked out of the weaponry.

I have nothing to do, so I just wandered around the base. I finally found my way to the break room where Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, and Garnet were playing around in there. They also heard that Alice was on some sort of mission, but they didn't get many details either.

I wonder what she's up to.

* * *

 **And there we have it! I literally didn't know what I was writing for this chapter. I really don't.**

 **Chapter 9 isn't even done yet at this time, so it may be a long time before the next update for this story, but I still want to thank everyone who has supported this story since its beginning two years ago.**

 **Thank you so much! And don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


End file.
